SGA Trilogie partie II: Ma cabane au Canada
by Belmene
Summary: Notre équipe va faire une petite virée au Canada pour soutenir Rodney qui traverse une passe difficile. Mais rien n'est de tout repos avec SGA1... (post saison 5) (version corrigée) (team story)
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai écrit cette trilogie voilà déjà un bon moment. Aussi, il y a peu, j'ai décidé de tout relire. Et là, je me suis rendue compte, avec le recul, de toutes les petites erreurs et incohérences que j'avais pu commettre à l'époque. Il m'a aussi pris l'envie de modifier certains dialogues, situations et intrigues... Donc c'est fait.**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages principaux ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

Rated :  T quelquefois M

**« Ma cabane au Canada »**

**Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

« Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne voulais pas que vous vous lanciez dans des expérimentations hasardeuses sur le générateur à naquadah avant que quelqu'un ne revérifie vos calculs ! »

« Petrov a revérifié ! »

« Non, je voulais parler de moi, Radeck ! »

Le tchèque soupira. Encore trois heures à passer avec l'insupportable Mc Kay avant d'aller profiter de sa pause déjeuner…

« Cette équation est fausse, regardez… continua Rodney en fourrant son écran tactile sous le nez de Zelenka. Bon sang, il faut que je contrôle tout dans ce labo ! »

Les visages furibonds de Petrov et Leonetti se levèrent en direction de Mc Kay qui se dirigea en râlant vers la console centrale.

« Citronovy ! » cracha Zelenka une fois son confrère éloigné.

« Je vous ai entendu Radeck! Ce que vous pouvez être mesquin ! »

Soudain, l'oreillette de Mc Kay grésilla

_« Docteur Mc Kay, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de Mr Woolsey, c'est urgent »._

Le scientifique maugréa de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! Si on ne s'évertue pas à me laisser me concentrer sur mes recherches… »

« Nos recherches… » rectifia timidement Zelenka.

« MES recherches ! Et vous, vous m'assistez ! D'ailleurs je pourrais m'en passer de votre assistance vu les erreurs d'étudiant de premier cycle que vous commettez dans l'expression de ce simple quadrivecteur potentiel! » lança Rodney en quittant la pièce.

« Citronovỳ , citronovỳ, citronovỳ… » grommela le tchèque.

OooooooO

« Alors comme ça, vous repartez déjà Kanaan ? »

John était assis sur le sofa près de Teyla et portait Torren sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon le regardait en souriant et tentait d'attraper son nez de ses petits doigts potelés.

« Oui, mon cousin a besoin de mon aide pour les récoltes. »

« Je vais y retourner aussi dans quelques jours , John. Torren a trop longtemps été privé de ses deux parents depuis qu'Atlantis est revenue dans la Voie Lactée. Notre peuple a aussi besoin de moi. Ils craignent d'avoir à nouveau affaire aux Wraiths sans la protection de la Cité. »

Kanaan s'était approché de Teyla et lui prit la main. Il s'adressa alors à Sheppard.

« Merci de nous avoir conduit jusqu'ici Torren et moi. Elle commençait à beaucoup nous manquer. »

Il caressa tendrement la joue de sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

« Merci aussi pour votre hospitalité. Tout le monde s'est bien occupé de nous durant ces deux mois. »

« Vous êtes ici chez vous .»

Torren avait enfin réussi à agripper la joue du lieutenant colonel et était fasciné par la barbe naissante qui la recouvrait.

« Le général Landry m'attend au SGC dans l'après midi. De là, je prendrais leur Porte des Etoiles pour aller sur P3X 412 où est stationné le Dédale. Je profite du fait que cet homme, le docteur Jackson, veuille rencontrer le peuple de la planète Proculis. Je veux partir au plus vite. Teyla me rejoindra dans quelques jours…Apparemment, elle a quelques rapports de mission en retard » fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Teyla ne riait pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Woolsey… » souffla Sheppard l'air désolé.

L'athosienne acquiesça et récupéra Torren qui tentait à présent de tester la résistance du lobe de l'oreille de son jouet humain.

L'oreillette de John vibra.

_« Lieutenant colonel Sheppard, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de Mr Woolsey, c'est urgent »._

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup…Bon, fit Sheppard en se levant, on se voit tout à l'heure au mess. »

OoooooO

Ronon observait sans bouger. Il tenait ses deux bâtons dans la main droite tandis que son bras gauche était replié dans son dos.

« Vous allez me vexer Ronon ! Je suis si mauvaise que vous n'avez besoin que d'une seule main pour m'envoyer au tapis ? »

Amelia était en position de défense, face à lui. Elle brandissait ses propres bâtons en les maintenant devant son visage. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et son T-shirt fluide mais trop court laissait apparaître la peau hâlée et luisante de son ventre. Les yeux de Ronon furent un instant irrésistiblement attirés par la courbe des hanches de la technicienne. Un instant d'inattention qu'Amelia ne manqua pas. Elle se jeta sur son adversaire et lui administra une volée de coups plus ou moins bien parée par le Satédien. Il réussit toutefois à s'éloigner d'elle pour essayer de retrouver une once de concentration.

« C'est mieux Banks » souffla-t-il, visiblement gêné d'avoir pu ainsi faillir à rester maître de lui.

Amélia afficha un sourire malicieux. Elle se mit à alors à tourner autour de lui, prête à frapper encore.

« Vous avez progressé en un mois… » ajouta Ronon en pivotant pour la suivre.

La technicienne revint à la charge, mais cette fois, le Satédien la repoussa sans effort. Elle n'était certes pas aussi habile que Teyla, mais elle se débrouillait quand même très bien. Amélia porta un coup au niveau du flanc droit de Ronon qui bloqua le bâton de son adversaire avec son bras. Au même moment, il fit un écart sur le côté qui déséquilibra la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se maintenir debout tout en portant un coup de pied au flanc gauche du Satédien. Paré aussitôt.

Alors, de son bras libre, Ronon saisit la jambe de la technicienne et la fit basculer pour la plaquer au sol, une main sur sa gorge. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un au-dessus de l'autre, immobiles. Leurs visages étaient si proches que l'haleine chaude et haletante d'Amelia venait lui caresser les lèvres. Ronon tentait de maîtriser sa respiration.

Amélia ne bougeait toujours pas et semblait attendre… Ses prunelles brunes lançaient mille éclairs. Soudain, Ronon se releva, laissant sa partenaire en plan sur le sol.

Il alla ramasser les bâtons et les rangea dans leur étui. La jeune femme se remit sur pieds lentement. Elle avait les joues en feu.

« Desolé si j'y ai été un peu fort, Banks… » lança-t-il de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il revint avec une serviette et de l'eau. Elle le remercia, s'essuya le visage et bu une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, Ronon. »

« Je sais… » répondit le Satédien qui continuait à ranger le matériel. « Merci de vous entraîner avec moi. Teyla est beaucoup moins disponible depuis que Torren est né. »

« Mais elle est sûrement une bien meilleure adversaire ! »

« Elle l'est… » avoua Ronon, non sans avoir regretté dans la seconde ses paroles un peu trop franches.

Amélia partit d'un petit rire. Elle aimait son honnêteté. Ça et son côté bourru aussi. Tout le monde n'était apparemment pas de son avis sur la base.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire … »

-« Je voulais pas dire… »

« Je sais. » le coupa Amélia en s'esclaffant devant sa mine déconfite.

Ils avaient quitté la salle d'entrainement et marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir quand ils virent Rodney arriver en face d'eux au pas de course et visiblement très énervé.

« Hey Mc Kay ! Vous êtes pressé ? » s'exclama Ronon.

Les deux atlantes n'eurent droit qu'à un geste de dépit de la main lorsque Rodney passa près d'eux telle une fusée et sans un regard.

Amelia n'en fut pas étonnée. La réputation de Rodney McKay était faite depuis longtemps sur Atlantis !

« Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ? » questionna Amelia

« Quand il commence à trop me taper sur les nerfs, je le regarde dans les yeux et il s'arrête de parler. Donc, entre nous, ça va… »

La technicienne sourit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les quartiers d'Amélia.

« Au fait Ronon, vous pouvez m'appeler Amy si vous voulez. »

« Amy…compris… »

Ronon n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Chuck arrivait en courant dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta net à la vue du Satedien et lui jeta un regard noir. Puis, il se planta volontairement entre lui et sa collègue.

« Salut Amelia euh… Bon, on a fait le planning avec Burns et ta semaine de congé commence après-demain. Voilà, j'ai un peu insisté auprès de Newman qui voulait ce créneau, lui aussi, et il a craqué. C'est moi qui te remplacerait pendant tes vacances et donc il faudrait qu'on se voit au déjeuner pour que tu me dises où tu en es concernant ton programme secondaire pour l'ouverture du hangar Nord. Alors je crois qu'on pourrait se retrouver à 13H au mess. Je te garderai une place.»

Il avait débité son laïus d'une traite sous les regards ahuris de Ronon et d'Amélia qui se demandaient comment il avait pu enchaîner autant de phrases sans reprendre sa respiration. Quand la technicienne eut assimilé le flot d'informations qui venait de lui parvenir, elle afficha son plus beau sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chuck.

« Merci Chuck, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. J'espère que Newman ne m'en veut pas trop mais j'ai vraiment besoin de décompresser un peu hors de la base! »

« Oh…euh… mais de rien Amélia…. C'était pas grand-chose… » balbutia Chuck qui venait de virer au rouge pivoine.

« On se retrouve au mess à 13H. »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure Amélia. »

Le technicien s'empressa de disparaître avec un sourire béat illuminant sa figure. Ronon le regarda s'éloigner avec animosité. La jeune femme le remarqua et jubila intérieurement.

« A plus tard Ronon ! » lança-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

« Mmmmm » grommela le Satédien.

Ronon se dirigea vers ses quartiers en ayant du mal à contenir un certain agacement. Il allait devoir surveiller Chuck de très près…

OoooooO

La porte du bureau de Richard Woolsey était ouverte quand Mc Kay déboula comme une furie dans la pièce où Sheppard attendait seul.

« Pourquoi on me dérange tout le temps ! Est-ce qu'on est attaqué ? La Cité va exploser ? Todd nous a encore trahi ? Ah mais non ! Que suis-je bête ! On est à vingt millions d'années-lumière des Wraiths ! »

Rodney avait pris son ton le plus désagréable pour déclamer sa tirade acerbe à l'attention d'un Woolsey apparemment absent. Sheppard soupira à la vue de son ami survolté qui venait d'entrer.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore Mc Kay… Vous n'avez pas petit-déjeuné ce matin ? »

« Et en plus il n'est même pas là ! » lança Rodney en ignorant le lieutenant colonel.

Soudain, le dirigeant de la base se présenta sur le seuil. Mc Kay se retourna brusquement et se mit à rugir :

« Ah ! Enfin ! Vous savez que je travaille en ce moment sur… »

« Taisez-vous Docteur Mc Kay et asseyez-vous à mon bureau. Vous, Sheppard, j'ai à vous parler dans un instant… »

Ce fut un Rodney interloqué et silencieux qui s'exécuta sans broncher. Le scientifique avait pu se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de Woolsey. Il savait que son supérieur n'était pas vraiment un bout en train mais apparemment, là, il y avait un problème, et qui le concernait de surcroit. Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur.

« Il y a une transmission pour vous. C'est votre sœur. »

Cette fois, les mots de Rodney étaient bel et bien coincés dans sa gorge. Sheppard et Woolsey s'étaient mis en retrait et observaient l'écran avec inquiétude. Le scientifique lança la communication et le visage défait de Jeannie apparu devant lui. Elle avait manifestement pleuré.

« Jeannie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » questionna un Rodney de plus en plus paniqué à la vue du chagrin évident de sa sœur. Il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Jeannie, parle ! » avait-il presque crié.

La souer du scientifique finit de se moucher et put enfin articuler.

« Meredith…c'est May. Elle vient d'avoir une crise cardiaque. »

Le visage du phyisicien se décomposa subitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2 : Un pour tous et tous pour un**

« Vous croyez que ça ira pour lui ? »

Woolsey finissait de signer la permission de sortie de la base du scientifique.

« Je n'en sais rien Sheppard. Il avait l'air plutôt secoué. En attendant, comme je vous l'expliquais, le SGC compte sur vous dans deux semaines pour cette réunion avec le général O'Neill et les représentants du C.I.S. Vous allez faire le point avec eux sur les récents évènements pendant que je serai à Washington. »

« Super…le C.I.S… »

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pas encore digéré leur tentative de m'évincer du poste de dirigeant d'Atlantis, mais nous sommes sous leur autorité et nous devons faire bonne figure devant eux. O'Neill devrait vous porter main forte… Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire et les laisser décider du sort d'Atlantis sans nous consulter avant.»

Sheppard regardait son supérieur en souriant. Woolsey s'en aperçut et lui lança d'un air dubitatif

« Qu'y-a-t-il Sheppard ? Vous croyez que vous ne serez pas à la hauteur ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça Richard, j'ai seulement le plaisir de constater que vous faites vraiment partie des nôtres à présent… »

En sortant du bureau, John fut attiré par le bruit de l'ouverture du vortex de la Porte des étoiles. Kanaan s'apprêtait à rejoindre le SGC. Le militaire comptait aller lui dire au revoir quand un détail troublant le fit changer d'avis. Il demeura alors dans la salle de contrôle et observa de loin Teyla et son compagnon en grande discussion au pied des marches conduisant à l'anneau. Ils paraissaient tous deux contrariés.

_Dispute_ … pensa John tout en suivant la scène.

Kanaan posa ses mains sur les épaules de Teyla qui se dégagea doucement en reculant d'un pas. Elle avait les bras croisés et regardait le sol. Son visage s'était fermé. Alors, Kanaan déposa un baiser rapide sur son front et traversa la porte. Sans un regard vers l'onde bleue qui venait d'avaler son compagnon, l'athosienne tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

∞OOooOO∞

« Carson, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ? »

« C'est gentil à vous Jennifer mais vous nous avez déjà été d'un très grand secours. Le nouveau traitement que vous avez mis au point sur Atlantis semble fonctionner et les tumeurs des malades ont diminué de moitié depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venue leur administrer votre sérothérapie. »

« Oui mais seuls ceux qui ont été traités à temps montrent des signes de rémission ! Nous n'avons quand même jamais été confrontés à ce genre de cancer auparavant dans Pégase. Qui plus est un cancer qui semble être contagieux ! Vous avez fait des examens sur vous et votre équipe ? Pas de fatigue, d'étourdissement, de douleurs abdominales ? »

« Ecoutez Jennifer, cette maladie ne semble toucher que les habitants de cette planète. C'est un des abominables fléaux infligés par les Oris contre les peuples qui refusaient de se soumettre. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus à présent. Le docteur Lam du SGC est venue me rejoindre. Merci encore Jennifer pour votre aide. Vous méritez un peu de répit après tous ces mois de travail acharné. »

« Je peux encore essayer d'améliorer le dosage d'interleukines… »

« Vous devez souffler un peu Jen… »

« N'hésitez pas à rappeler si besoin. »

« Je vous le promets, à bientôt. »

« A bientôt Carson. »

Le docteur Keller venait juste de couper la communication quand Rodney apparut sur le seuil de son bureau, le visage sombre. Jennifer se leva lentement et commença à s'inquiéter de l'attitude immobile du physicien dont le regard semblait perdu dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rodney ? »

∞OOooOO∞

« « May ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda Teyla en reposant son verre d'eau.

« C'est sa tante » répondit John en triturant sa purée avec sa fourchette.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au mess pour le déjeuner. Teyla était arrivée la première rejointe de peu par Ronon. Enfin, Sheppard s'était assis à la table, le visage soucieux. Il leur rapporta la mauvaise nouvelle reçue par Rodney dans la matinée.

« Elle a fait une crise cardiaque dans une épicerie hier. Heureusement, les secours ont été rapides. Jeannie a contacté le SGC qui a relayé le message ce matin à la Cité. Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais vu Mc Kay dans un tel état ! »

« C'est un membre de sa famille John, c'est normal… » ajouta Teyla.

Sheppard demeurait perplexe.

« Bien sûr Teyla mais je vous dis que là, notre Rodney a pris un sacré coup. »

« Elle est tirée d'affaire ? » demanda Ronon en engloutissant d'une bouchée la moitié de son steack.

« Elle est en observation à l'hôpital. Apparemment elle est stable. Jeannie est partie la retrouver et souhaitait que Mc Kay les rejoignent au plus vite. »

Inconsciemment, ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil à la chaise restée vide à côté d'eux. Teyla soupira.

« Où est Rodney à présent ? En train de faire ses bagages ? »

« Non, il est passé à l'infirmerie pour voir Jennifer. Je pense qu'il voudrait qu'elle l'accompagne. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Jennifer a l'air épuisée ces derniers temps ? » questionna Teyla.

« Moi j'ai rien remarqué. » répliqua Ronon

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu pâlotte… mais bon, pensez qu'elle doit maintenant gérer un Rodney Mc Kay presque 24H/24 ! Et ça, si c'est pas usant ! »

Un groupe de techniciens entra alors dans le mess. Parmi eux se trouvait Amelia et Chuck qui discutaient en riant. Ronon ne les lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent s'asseoir à une table plus loin. Teyla et Sheppard échangèrent un regard de connivence en souriant. Le Satédien planta soudain sa fourchette violemment dans le morceau de viande qui lui restait.

« Ils vont venir déjeuner vous croyez ? » demanda Teyla.

Elle n'eut pas fini de prononcer ses mots que justement Jennifer et Rodney firent leur apparition au seuil de la salle. Teyla, qui les vit la première, se redressa lentement sur sa chaise. Elle fut frappée par le visage de Rodney. C'était effectivement la première fois qu'il affichait une telle expression d'accablement en dehors des innombrables moments de crise qu'avait connu leur équipe au cours des cinq dernières années.

Le docteur Keller et lui se tenaient la main et les rejoignirent.

« Salut à tous … » marmonna Rodney sur un ton morose.

Il eut droit à une réponse collégiale. Jennifer et lui s'assirent. Ronon nota que Rodney n'avait pas de plateau-repas.

« Mc Kay ! Vous ne mangez pas aujourd'hui ? »

Rodney, perdu dans ces pensées, réagit à peine à la remarque du satédien.

« Pas faim… » répondit-il sans fioritures.

Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon le dévisagèrent, les yeux exorbités. Alors là, effectivement, Mc Kay allait très mal ! Jennifer posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

« Tu devrais quand même manger un peu Rodney, je sais que la mauvaise nouvelle de ce matin a dû te chambouler. Pense à ton hypoglycémie… »

Pas de lamentations. Pas de réplique tranchante. Il y avait effectivement un gros problème. Sheppard le fixait à présent avec compassion. Mc Kay s'en aperçut. Tout comme il sentit les trois autres paires d'yeux interrogateurs braqués sur lui. Il anticipa les éventuelles questions :

« C'est la sœur de ma mère…. Elle…enfin... »

Il fit une pause. Tous firent silence pour lui laisser le temps.

« Jeannie et moi, on allait souvent la voir à Whistler pendant les vacances scolaires. »

« Whistler ? » demanda Ronon

« C'est en Colombie britannique. » répondit Mc Kay.

« Au Canada » ajouta Sheppard. « Super endroit ! La plus chouette station de ski de tous le nord du continent américain…et il y a… »

Le lieutenant colonel stoppa net sa phrase. Jennifer Keller venait de lui jeter un regard meurtrier.

« …un super golf aussi, mais…continuez Mc Kay… »

« Elle vit dans un grand chalet en dehors de la ville. Bon, vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas un fanatique de la nature, des bestioles en tous genres et des affres de la vie en plein air… sans compter mes multiples allergies au pollen, aux acariens … »

Ça y est Mc Kay reprenait un peu du poil de la bête…

« Mais, elle m'a toujours soutenu dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris. Elle a payé pour une partie de mes études alors qu'elle ne roulait pas sur l'or. Elle est… »

Silence à nouveau.

« C'est comme si elle avait toujours su que je ne pouvais pas être comme les autres. Et elle s'en fichait. Je n'avais qu'à être « Rodney » avec elle, ça lui suffisait. »

« Meredith, vous voulez dire… » murmura Sheppard en avalant un bouchée de pain.

A la surprise générale, Rodney se mit à sourire, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Peut-être n'arrivait-il pas à trouver les mots justes mais tous comprirent que cette femme avait énormément d'importance pour lui.

« Je pense que je peux parler au nom de tout le monde ici en vous disant que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Rodney, vous pouvez compter sur nous. »

Teyla avait joint le geste à la parole en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

« Merci c'est gentil. Jennifer et moi partons tout à l'heure pour Whistler. Jeannie m'attend là-bas. On a plein de choses à régler pendant que May est à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs je dois aller faire ma valise.»

A ce moment précis Zelenka s'approcha de leur table, la mine renfrognée.

« Rodney, je vous attends tout à l'heure pour revérifier mes calculs sur le confinement énergétique modulable du réacteur… »

Mc Kay se leva et parut faire un effort mnémonique intense pour retrouver ce dont Zelenka était en train de lui parler.

« Ah, oui Radek ! Euh… pas la peine… vous vous occuperez de ça très bien. » ajouta-t-il en tapotant le bras du tchèque.

Puis, Mc Kay se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui un Zelenka totalement pétrifié. Quand le scientifique eut repris ces esprits, il pivota vers le groupe assis près de lui et articula péniblement un « Il a été lobotomisé ? » avant de quitter le mess à son tour.

Jennifer avait les yeux baissés et jouait distraitement avec la salière. John s'adressa à elle.

« Est-ce que ça ira pour lui ? Il n'est vraiment pas… »

« Dans son état normal » acheva Ronon.

« C'est un mauvais moment à passer, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Il a besoin de nous plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Je crois que ce genre de situation le tétanise au plus haut point. Vous savez bien, Rodney … Exprimer ses sentiments… Avouer ses faiblesses …C'est pas vraiment son truc »

Teyla acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel et Ronon émit un « grmpfff » affirmatif, la bouche pleine de haricots verts. Jennifer enchaîna.

« A ce que j'ai compris, depuis que la tante de Rodney a perdu son mari voilà deux ans, elle vit seule dans sa grande maison en pleine forêt. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. C'est apparemment une femme avec un caractère bien trempé. Même si Rodney affirme que ses voisins n'hésitent pas à lui venir en aide, la maison aurait besoin de plusieurs petits travaux d'entretien. Pas vraiment l'idéal pour une femme de 75 ans qui ne veut absolument pas entendre parler de maison de retraite. Et maintenant qu'elle est malade, ça ne va pas s'arranger. Jeannie et Rodney lui ont trouvé un institut vraiment très bien et veulent la convaincre d'y aller. »

« C'est quoi une maison de retraite ? » demanda Ronon la bouche pleine de purée.

« C'est un endroit où vivent les personnes âgées qui ne peuvent pas ou ne veulent pas vivre seules. »

« Oh… » répondit le Satédien.

« Ecoutez, si Rodney est d'accord, on pourrait peut-être se joindre à vous pour vous aider… C'est le calme plat en ce moment sur Atlantis. De nouvelles têtes du SGC furètent partout pour étudier le moindre recoin de la Cité et Woolsey me doit au moins trois semaines de permission. S'il s'agit de seulement quelques jours pour mettre un peu d'ordre chez elle pendant que la tante de Rodney est à l'hôpital, il n'y a pas de souci pour moi. En plus, ça nous fera visiter du pays…»

Sheppard avait émis l'idée en parcourant l'assistance du regard. Ronon avait signifié son accord par un « hummm.. » la bouche pleine de mousse au chocolat.

« Si ma présence ne pose pas de problème, je souhaiterai vous accompagner avec Torren. Sortir d'Atlantis pour découvrir le continent nous fera le plus grand bien. Et puis, surtout j'aimerais aider Rodney. J'attendrais quelques jours pour retourner sur la nouvelle Athos. Kanaan pourra parer au plus pressé en attendant mon arrivée et la présence du Dédale rassurera mes compagnons.»

John n'osa pas la regarder. Apparemment, il avait vu juste pour la querelle d'amoureux.

Le visage de Jennifer s'illumina d'un coup.

« Merci à tous du fond du cœur ! Vous êtes extras ! Je fonce prévenir Rodney ! »

« Eh ! Attendez deux secondes ! S'il préfère gérer ça seul, venez nous le dire doc, OK ? »

« Il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Enfin…si… Rodney va râler, dire qu'il n'a besoin de personne, qu'avec son Q.I supérieur au commun des mortels il peut quand même trouver une solution pour s'occuper de la maison pendant quelques jours …bla…bla..bla… Enfin ! Vous le connaissez ! Mais au fond de lui, il sera ravi, même s'il ne vous le dit pas. »

∞OOooOO∞

« Bon sang, Jennifer ! Je peux quand même m'occuper de la maison pendant quelques jours le temps que ma tante puisse rentrer chez elle ! »

Rodney parcourait sa chambre de long en large, les bras chargés de vêtements qu'il transportait en boule de sa commode jusqu'à sa gigantesque valise bleue. Jennifer, assise sur le lit, suivait son va-et-vient incessant en souriant.

« Rodney, ce sont tes amis et ils veulent d'aider. Ils ont bien vu que ce qui arrive à ta tante te touche profondément. Et puis, honnêtement, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il y a avait quelques réparations à faire ! Je sais que tu es un génie en ce qui concerne la remise en marche d'un générateur Ancien ou celle d'un transporteur Asgard mais, sans t'offenser, as-tu de l'expérience dans la coupe du bois ? la réparation d' un toit ? »

« Tu crois que Sheppard est plus doué que moi ? Pour les travaux, Jeannie a dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Bon, si il y a un problème au niveau du toit, c'est sûr, j'ai le vertige alors se sera pas possible pour moi mais on fera venir quelqu'un ! Il y a bien des artisans à Whistler ! C'est quand même pas un trou paumé ! Et pour le bois aussi ! Il est vrai que j'ai des mains très sensibles… »

« RODNEY ! Puisqu'ils te proposent leur aide ! C'est vraiment adorable de leur part. Ils font ça parce qu'ils tiennent beaucoup à toi. »

« De toutes façons, la maison est trop petite et vraiment éloignée de la ville… On ne va pas tous pouvoir dormir là-bas et puis il faut que je demande l'autorisation à tante May… Tu ne la connais pas…Elle peut avoir un caractère de cochon quand elle s'y met. »

Rodney était à présent passé au remplissage méthodique des espaces vacants de sa valise avec de petits boitiers noirs aux façades lisses qu'il avait récupéré sur son bureau.

« Enfin, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'il y avait quatre chambres en plus de celle de ta tante dans la maison ! Et si May est d'accord, Teyla peut en prendre une avec Torren, Jeannie aura la sienne, Ronon et John peuvent en partager une autre et nous… »

Mc Kay stoppa net la tentative de fermeture forcée de sa valise et fixa Jennifer avec un regard radouci.

« Nous… on partage la quatrième… » lança Jennifer sur un ton mutin en rejoignant le scientifique dont les pensées s'étaient mises soudain à vagabonder vers le monde magique du docteur Keller.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand Ronon passa sa tête par la porte de la chambre.

« Alors Mc Kay, on part quand ? » lança le Satédien, visiblement joyeux.

Voir Ronon sourire de toutes ses dents déstabilisa le scientifique qui manqua se prendre les pieds dans sa trousse de toilette posée au sol.

« Euh… dans trois heures… mais… »

« Dites, ça vous embête si je demande à une personne de plus de nous accompagner ? Il parait que vous allez avoir besoin de monde pour vous aider avec la maison et puis elle fait un café délicieux… »

« _Elle ?_ » Mc Kay et Jennifer se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

∞OOooOO∞

Amélia sortait du mess toujours escortée par Chuck. A l'arrivée de Ronon, tout le monde s'écarta pour le laisser passer tant sa démarche était assurée. Il stoppa net devant la jeune femme sans un regard pour son collègue masculin.

« Amy…je peux vous parler un instant ? »

« On est pressé là… On a beaucoup de travail à abattre avant qu'Amy ne parte en vacances. » se risqua Chuck, visiblement suicidaire.

Heureusement pour lui, Ronon continua de l'ignorer.

« Euh…bien sûr Ronon…je… Chuck, je te retrouve en salle de contrôle. » avait bafouillé la jeune femme, troublée par les yeux verts du Satédien plongeant dans les siens.

Chuck fit mine de s'en aller mais s'éloigna d'eux le plus lentement qu'il pu afin d'entendre leur conversation.

« Voilà, Rodney a quelques ennuis avec sa famille en ce moment. Sa tante est malade et il a besoin de personnes volontaires pour l'aider à s'occuper d'une sorte de maison au Canada. Alors, comme l'autre jour vous avez parlé de vouloir décompresser loin de la base… eh bien, je me suis dit que…peut-être…Vous voudriez venir avec nous…là-bas…au Canada. »

Il avait fini. Il attendait la réponse. Amélia continuait à le fixer sans bouger. Alors, Ronon crut bon d'ajouter :

« mais si vous aviez prévu autre chose …parce qu'apparemment, on va aider à réparer la maison et puis il y aura Mc Kay, sa sœur, Sheppard, Teyla, Torren, le docteur Keller … »

« Et vous. » acheva Amélia à sa place.

Ronon reprit sa respiration. Chuck se décomposa sur place.

« En ce moment, au Canada, il fait un froid de canard. Tu sais que tu es fragile des bronches _AMY_… »

Chuck avait prononcé ce prénom de sa collègue de façon exagérée afin de faire comprendre à Ronon qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le manège du Satédien. Il enchaîna.

« Si tu tombes malade et que tu ne peux pas assurer ton service à ton retour, ça va poser un problème avec tous les congés prévus après toi. Ce programme que tu as commencé est très important et… »

La patience de Ronon avait atteint ses limites. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Chuck et le fusilla du regard comme seul le satédien savait le faire.

Le technicien jeta un regard éploré à une Amélia au bord du fou rire, puis, vexé, s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

« Si on veut bien de moi. Ce sera avec plaisir » répondit Amélia, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3 : Une vieille dame très perspicace**

Le mini-van roulait à vive allure sur l'immense autoroute en ligne droite, bordées de congères grisâtres. La fin de matinée était ensoleillée et le ciel sans nuages. Rodney était en train de maugréer dans le fond, assis à côté de Jennifer.

« Mc Kay ! Arrêtez de bouder ! Déjà que vous avez été insupportable dans l'avion jusqu'à Vancouver ! »

« Je vous signale, Sheppard, que nous allons chez MA tante ! Et c'est moi qui vous ai autorisé à venir avec moi que je sache… Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne la tête pendant que je conduis. Je sais très bien où aller et je n'ai pas besoin que vous me stressiez toutes les 2 minutes avec les limitations de vitesse, votre manie de changer sans arrêt de station de radio ou que vous me répétiez vingt fois que je dois prendre la prochaine sortie à droite qui n'est que dans 10 km. Banks est un copilote beaucoup plus agréable que vous ! »

Teyla se retourna alors vers Keller.

« Vous allez mieux Jennifer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Teyla…merci… Mon estomac n'a pas vraiment apprécié la dernière série de turbulences dans l'avion. »

Après quelques minutes où tous purent profiter d'un silence bien reposant, le scientifique revint à la charge.

« Vous pourriez quand même monter un peu le chauffage ! J'ai les doigts de pieds gelés ! »

« Profitez du paysage, Mc Kay. »

On entendit Rodney rouspéter à voix basse tandis que John augmentait légèrement le volume de la radio. Amélia, à côté de lui, remonta la fermeture éclair de son anorak. Ils avaient tous dû s'équiper de manteaux plus chauds que ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude.

La région connaissait le mois de novembre le plus froid depuis dix ans. Ronon et Teyla, sur la banquette centrale, observaient le paysage avec ravissement. Le long de l'autoroute provinciale 99, ils avaient pu admirer tout d'abord de magnifiques fjords surplombés de hautes montagnes enneigées. La forêt de sapins omniprésente s'était également parée d'un épais manteau blanc, signe que l'hiver s'était déjà bien installé. Puis, après plusieurs montées et descentes successives, au détour d'un versant, apparut une succession de lacs. Des reflets métalliques en irisaient la surface calme. Amélia était aux anges.

« C'est magnifique par ici… » murmura-t-elle

« De la forêt…J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit ressemblait à la majorité des planètes de Pégase ! La seule différence peut-être, c'est le froid glacial, la neige, les sapins, les ours et les wapitis….» marmonna Rodney en guise de réponse.

« On peut chasser par ici ? » enchaîna Ronon dorénavant très intéressé.

« Sur Terre, Il faut un permis pour ça. Sauf si vous tombez nez à nez avec un grizzli. Alors là vous pourrez invoquer la légitime défense… » répliqua Sheppard.

« Des grizzlis ? » s'étonna Jennifer. « Je croyais qu'ils hibernaient l'hiver. »

Rodney ne perdit pas cette occasion d'étaler son savoir en matière d'ursidés et se lança dans un monologue magistral sur le fait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une « pseudo-hibernation, que les grizzlis pouvaient se réveiller et attaquer s'ils étaient dérangés… »

Tandis que Mc Kay étalait sa science et que seule Jennifer l'écoutait vraiment, Torren gigotait joyeusement sur les genoux de sa mère. Il jouait avec la l'écharpe assortie au petit anorak rouge que Sheppard avait choisis pour lui tandis que Ronon n'arrêtait pas de tripoter le col de son pull-over avec agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez Ronon ? » finit par demander Sheppard.

« C'est ce truc que vous m'avez trouvé ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous vos vêtements ont ces espèces de petites languettes cousues à l'intérieur ! Ça gratte, c'est énervant ! Je préfère de loin ceux que je troque sur P6M 292 ! »

« En peau de buffle! » ironisa Mc Kay qui visiblement avait arrêté son cours de zoologie.

Ronon se retourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un regard assassin. Mc Kay s'enfonça dans la banquette.

« Très seyant sur vous d'ailleurs! » bafouilla-t-il pour se sortir d'affaire.

Devant eux, apparurent les lignes torturées d'un glacier bleuté, sinuant au milieu de la pente raide de la forêt de conifère. Jennifer se rapprocha de Rodney et posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler en écoutant le bruit de fond des conversations de chacun. Soudain, le téléphone portable de Rodney sonna, la faisant sursauter. Tous se turent. Une ombre passa sur le visage du scientifique qui répondit immédiatement.

« Jeannie ? Oui… on a passé Brackendale... »

« … »

« Tu es à l'hôpital d'accord… et comment va May ? »

« … »

Rodney soupira de soulagement.

« Très bien… c'est plutôt bon signe ! »

« … »

« Dis-lui de se reposer, de ne pas s'inquiéter, … On passe dès qu'on arrive. A tout à l'heure ! »

Le visage de Rodney se décrispa.

« Elle va bien… » annonça-t-il à l'assemblée qui était restée silencieuse.

Torren se mit alors à rire aux éclats et au détour d'un virage, tous aperçurent enfin le sommet des toits blancs de Whistler.

OoooooooooooooooO

« J'ai envie d'aller marcher je te dis ! »

« Tante May, voyons ! Retourne te coucher ! »

Jeannie Miller tentait vainement de remettre la vieille dame dans son lit quand Rodney entra dans la chambre, suivi de Jennifer.

« Oh mon Dieu Rodney ! Te voilà ! Espèce de sacripan ! Alors comme ça, il faut que je sois à l'article de la mort pour que tu daignes te déplacer !»

May se débarrassa de sa nièce d'un mouvement de bras et à coups de petits pas rapides, elle rejoignit Mc Kay en entraînant son porte-perfusion.

« Mon Dieu! » fit-elle en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. « Mais ils ne te nourrissent pas dans l'armée ? Tu es maigre comme un clou ! »

Elle l'entoura alors de ses bras frêles. Rodney accompagna son étreinte et lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, elle passa sa main noueuse sur la joue de son neveu et lui sourit.

« C'est gentil d'être venu mon petit… »

Devant cette petite femme aux cheveux d'argent, le scientifique demeura étrangement silencieux. Jennifer, restée en retrait, le découvrait réellement ému pour la première fois. Les yeux de Meredith Rodney Mc Kay s'humidifièrent légèrement. Il avait à nouveau dix ans…

OoooooooooooooooO

Ronon faisait des allers-retours le long du couloir devant la chambre de May. Sheppard et Teyla le regardaient sans bouger, appuyés contre la cloison. Amélia portait Torren dans ses bras et le petit garçon prenait un malin plaisir à tortiller entre ses doigts une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme.

Se sentant dévisagé, Ronon cessa son va et vient et s'adossa au mur à côté d'elle.

« J'aime pas les hôpitaux. » maugréa-t-il.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Jennifer apparut sur le seuil.

« Elle voudrait vous voir. »

« Tous ? » demanda Sheppard. « Elle… euh… Elle a peut-être besoin de repos non ? On ne devrait pas plutôt… »

Le lieutenant colonel n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une voix fluette mais autoritaire leur parvint depuis l'intérieur.

« Venez par ici que je vous regarde un peu ! »

Alors, un par un, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils trouvèrent May allongée sur le lit, Rodney assis à ses côtés. Jeannie était installée un siège près de la fenêtre. Ils la saluèrent du regard. La vieille dame avait les traits tirés même si elle tentait de cacher son état de fatigue derrière un sourire radieux. Ses cheveux gris étaient noués en une longue tresse qui retombait sur son épaule gauche.

« Eh bien ! Présente-moi tes amis Rodney ! Quel malpoli tu fais ! »

Mc Kay s'exécuta. Bien sûr, il passa sur le fait que deux de ses compagnons étaient originaire d'une autre galaxie… Ronon était devenu un agent de liaison qui travaillait avec l'armée américaine pour renforcer les liens de coopération avec la Nouvelle-Zélande (faut dire que Rodney avait eu plus ou moins d'inspiration) et Teyla se retrouvait catapultée au poste d'assistante du scientifique. Jennifer avait déjà le statut de petite-amie-medecin-de-son-cher-neveu.

La vieille dame les détailla tous de la tête aux pieds et s'arrêta enfin sur John.

« Dites donc, tous les lieutenant-colonels sont aussi beaux garçons que vous dans l'armée ? »

« Vous me flattez… » répondit un Sheppard visiblement amusé par le franc-parler de May.

« Je suis surtout veuve depuis deux ans ! »

« Tante May ! » lança le scientifique

« Et je ne suis pas encore aveugle Rodney ! Ce garçon est charmant ! » répliqua la vieille dame.

Le physicien leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle était incorrigible.

« Je suis curieux d'une chose, ajouta Sheppard. Depuis que nous sommes là, vous appelez votre neveu, Rodney. Je croyais que son prénom était Meredith ! » lança-t-il en direction de Mc Kay

« Non mais ne faut-il pas que ses parents aient picolé avant de baptiser leur fils de la sorte ? Pourtant j'adore ma sœur ! Mais mon beau-frère a toujours été un excentrique ! En tous cas, j'espère que vous traitez bien mon neveu et que vous ne l'embêtez pas trop avec ça! Je sais qu'il peut être pénible quelquefois mais quand même… »

Une bonne dizaine de qualificatifs beaucoup plus adaptés vinrent subitement à l'esprit de Sheppard qui décida finalement qu'il serait malvenu de relever. Mc Kay ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand sa tante enchaîna.

« … mais c'est malgré tout un bon garçon ! Jeannie et lui sont comme mes enfants ! Et vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien vous aussi. »

Là, Rodney comptait bien ajouter son grain de sel quand il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu avant d'avoir pu placer son petit commentaire railleur.

« Ce petit a vos yeux! » lança-t-elle en désignant Torren du regard. « Il est adorable ! Vous formez une bien jolie petite famille tous les trois! »

Sous le regard attendri de la vieille dame, Teyla et Sheppard restèrent à court de mots un bref instant tandis que le scientifique venait à leur secours.

« Euh…Teyla et John ne sont pas…ensemble... Enfin… Torren n'est pas le fils de John… »

« Dommage… » répliqua May.

Le petit garçon observait la veille dame de ses yeux ronds et rieurs et tendit soudain les mains vers elle. May, lui offrit son plus beau sourire et supplia Teyla du regard de lui confier l'enfant un moment.

L'athosienne s'exécuta avec plaisir et alors qu'elle accueillait Torren dans ses bras, le visage de May s'illumina. Aussitôt, le petit garçon se mit à gazouiller et à regarder la vieille dame de ses grands yeux bruns.

« Et vous mes petits, vous allez bien profiter d'un petit séjour en amoureux dans notre belle région? » lança May vers Ronon et Amélia un peu en retrait au coin de la chambre.

Là, Rodney ne se risqua pas à la contredire, lui-même n'étant pas sûr du lien qui unissait des deux concernés. D'ailleurs tous tournèrent la tête vers le couple qui, soudain, se vit acculé par six paires d'yeux interrogateurs.

« Euh…Non…nous ne sommes pas…ensemble non plus… » balbutia Amélia avec un sourire gêné.

Le regard de la vieille dame se planta dans celui du Satédien comme pour lui signifier : « mais qu'est-ce que tu attends mon garçon ! »

Un gloussement collectif suivit les dernières paroles de May et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un appelait Ronon « mon petit » !

Amélia rougit. Ronon baissa alors les yeux au sol.

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a que mon Rodney ici sur le point de se marier ! »

Jennifer manqua de s'étrangler. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. May comprit que ses remarques semblaient mettre toute la petite troupe mal à l'aise. Ah ! Ces jeunes ! Tout avait l'air d'être si compliqué entre eux ! Les non-dits, les regards langoureux, toute cette frustration !

Jeannie se leva alors et décida d'aborder un nouveau sujet.

« Tante May, à présent que Rodney est là, il faut qu'on parle de la maison de retraite qu'on t'a trouvée à Vancouver. »

Les yeux de la vieille femme se voilèrent. Son visage prit une expression de profonde colère.

« Hors de question ! Je ne quitte pas Whistler ! Je suis très bien ici ! Rodney ! Dis-lui que je peux encore rester chez moi ! »

« May, tu ne peux plus rester seule dans cette grande maison isolée. Si tu refuse d'aller dans cet institut, réfléchit au moins à la proposition de Sarah qui accepte de te louer dans une de ses chambres. Tu serais en ville, tu aurais de la compagnie et nous, nous serions rassurés. »

« Et la maison ? »

Rodney hésita avant de répondre.

« Tu pourrais… la vendre… »

Le scientifique chercha un peu d'aide en direction de Sheppard qui se dégonfla en reculant contre le mur. Ah ! Devant des Wraiths pas de problème ! Mais devant une vieille dame de 75 ans plus butée qu'un bourrique, il n'y avait plus personne !

« Jamais tu m'entends ! Plutôt m'arracher les deux yeux que de voir ma maison quitter la famille !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4 : La malédiction de l'oiseau-tonnerre**

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire bon sang ! Vous l'avez entendue ! »

Ils étaient allés déjeuner dans un petit snack non loin de l'hôpital tandis que Jennifer avait souhaité discuter un instant avec le médecin de May. L'appétit de Mc Kay semblait être revenu même si il continuait à afficher une mine déconfite. Le refus catégorique de sa tante posait un réel problème.

« Vous devriez encore essayer de la convaincre » répondit Sheppard. « C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas se séparer de l'endroit où elle a passé toute sa vie. »

« On peut aussi lui proposer de louer la maison au lieu de la vendre, ajouta Jeannie. Ça lui permettra de payer Sarah pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle refuse de venir habiter avec Caleb et moi … »

« Et si on la ramenait avec nous sur Atlantis… »

« Quoi ? » faillit s'étrangler le scientifique « sur Atlantis ? Vous voulez rire Ronon! »

« Elle n'est pas dangereuse… » enchaîna le Satédien.

Jeannie, Amélia, Teyla et John sourirent à cette dernière remarque.

« Alors premièrement il est inenvisageable que le C.I.S donne son accord et deuxièmement vous me voyez la mettre au courant pour les aliens, mon véritable travail et la menace pesant sur la galaxie ! Et puis troisièmement, ma tante peut être terrible quelquefois ! Elle peut passer des journées entières à se plaindre, à vous harceler parce qu'elle a envie d'aller où justement vous n'avez pas envie de vous rendre… Elle est maniaque…bornée…et incroyablement irritante à vous rappeler sans cesse qu'elle a raison… D'ailleurs je plains cette pauvre Sarah ! »

« Ah mais ça alors ! Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un?» lança Sheppard en jetant un regard amusé vers ses camarades.

Sur ces mots, Jennifer apparut au bout de la salle et vint les rejoindre.

« Alors ? » demanda Mc Kay avec empressement.

« Ils vont la garder encore quelques jours, décréta Keller en s'asseyant près de Rodney. Ensuite, elle souhaite retourner chez elle, le temps de prendre une décision et de nouvelles visites de contrôle chez le cardiologue sont prévues la semaine prochaine. Elle a beaucoup râlé… mais elle est d'accord pour qu'on occupe le chalet le temps qu'il faudra. Elle nous a interdit d'aller à l'hôtel ! »

« Meredith, nous devrions aller à la maison dès que possible pour préparer votre installation… »

« Notre installation ? Vous ne restez pas avec nous Jeannie? » demanda Sheppard.

« Non, je préfère être en ville pour veiller sur May car apparemment la météo annonce du mauvais temps pour la fin de journée. Une de ses amies, Caroline, m'a proposé de rester chez elle. Je vais juste vous conduire au chalet. Comme ça, demain je vous rapporterai d'autres provisions et éventuellement les choses qui vous manqueront. »

En sortant du restaurant, Rodney s'attarda auprès de Jennifer qui trainait un peu les pieds.

« Jennifer ? Tout va bien ? Je m'excuse de n'être pas trop présent pour toi en ce moment… »

« Ça va Rodney. »

« Je t'ai vu partir avec ce médecin tout à l'heure… »

« Oui, je voulais consulter plus en détail le dossier médical de ta tante… »

« Merci Jennifer, sans toi je… »

« Rodney, ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien. »

Elle lui prit la main et le scientifique en profita pour passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là Jennifer… ».

∞OOooOO∞

Le pick-up que Jeannie avait loué était suffisamment spacieux pour les accueillir tous. De larges banquettes avaient remplacé les sièges conventionnels et ils avaient aisément parcouru les petites routes de montagne qui conduisaient jusqu'au chalet de May. Ils avaient roulé environ une dizaine de kilomètres sur la route menant à Pemberton puis avaient bifurqué au nord-ouest pour emprunter des chemins plus étroits. En effet, la maison était blottie au cœur de la forêt. Les pneus-neige de la Dodge lacéraient la couche de neige damée du sentier et c'est avec étonnement, qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de route à flan de montagne, l'équipe au complet descendit de la voiture devant leur future villégiature.

« Waow ! » lança Sheppard.

« C'est immense ! » ajouta Amelia.

Le chalet s'élevait sur deux étages au milieu d'une petite clairière. Autour du rez-de-chaussée, sous le porche, de vieux bancs délabrés supportaient un monticule de bûches pour le feu. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, signe que May ne s'attendait pas à devoir passer quelques jours à l'hôpital. Quelques stalactites dégoulinantes s'improvisaient guirlandes miroitantes au dessus de la rambarde de la véranda. Un peu à l'écart, une petite grange servant probablement de garage affichait une toiture en bien mauvais état. Il semblait même y avoir un énorme trou sur le pan gauche. Une bonne couche de neige recouvrait le sol tout autour de la maison et réverbéraient les rayons du soleil d'hiver.

Rodney se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La clé tourna difficilement dans la serrure de la porte en bois massif et il dû user de son épaule pour la forcer à s'ouvrir totalement.

Alors, debout sur le seuil, un bouquet d'odeurs familières explosèrent à ses narines… Un parfum de résine, de miel, de fleurs séchées et de vieux livres…

Il s'avança dans la salle humide et froide, suivit par le reste de ses amis.

La pièce à vivre était spacieuse. Dans le salon face à eux, se tenaient deux grands canapés et un fauteuil vert à carreaux que chacun devina appartenir à May. Ils encadraient une imposante cheminée en pierre où ne restait qu'un tas de cendres.

Ronon, qui avait récupéré du bois à l'extérieur, s'attela à y faire une bonne flambée. Une malle en bois de forte taille faisait office de table basse. La pièce s'étendait vers une petite salle à manger et une cuisine équipée tout confort où Amélia et Jennifer déposèrent les provisions.

« C'est nouveau ça ? » demanda Rodney à sa sœur tout aussi étonnée que lui.

Il avait montré le four dernier cri et la plaque à induction qui avait remplacé le vieux piano de cuisine où il s'était brûlé les doigts étant enfant. Un immense escalier de bois blond grimpait jusqu'au premier étage où les chambres s'alignaient le long d'une mezzanine donnant sur le salon.

Jennifer leva les yeux vers la gigantesque bibliothèque pleine à craquer qui tapissait tout le mur du fond. Amélia et Sheppard commençèrent à amener les bagages et Jeannie les invita à prendre possession de leurs chambres respectives.

« La chambre de tante May est en bas. Vous vous pouvez occuper celle que vous voulez au premier. La température ne doit pas y être idéale ! Ça fait longtemps qu'elles sont inoccupées. Il va falloir faire tourner la chaudière et les radiateurs à fond ! »

« Oh ça ! C'est pas un problème ! » lança un Rodney visiblement fier de lui. « Pas besoin de la chaudière ! »

Il descendit en trombe récupérer son sac et en sortit les petits boitiers noirs que Jennifer l'avait vu emporter sur Atlantis. Il ouvrit les six boites cubiques d'environ une dizaine de centimètre de côté et en sortit le même nombre d'appareils miniatures de forme rectangulaire.

« Voilà ! » fit-il en remettant un exemplaire à ses compagnons.

Devant le visage perplexe de chacun, il enchaîna.

« C'est un mini radiateur de mon invention ! Enfin, pas vraiment de mon invention puisque le principe de base est Ancien. J'ai juste pensé à miniaturiser un de nos générateurs de la Cité qui transforme l'énergie fournie par le naquadah en énergie calorifique… bref, vous l'allumez ici… vous réglez la température là… vous le posez sur un meuble de votre chambre et en moins de dix minutes, vous vous prélassez sur votre lit dans une atmosphère à 23°C. »

« C'est un mini réacteur à naquadah ! » s'étonna Sheppard en tournant et retournant l'objet dans sa main. « Mais quand est ce que vous avez mis au point ce truc ! »

« Et bien, au cours des missions, vous avouerez que les conditions d'accueil par certains peuples ne sont pas…comment dire… optimales. Dans les tentes ou autres grottes où on doit parfois passer la nuit, on peut pas dire que ce soit tout confort… Alors, comme je suis d'un naturel frileux… »

« C'est sympa de nous en avoir fait profiter Mc Kay ! » lança Sheppard.

« Euh… et bien… ce n'était pas tout à fait au point encore… J'ai fini de le peaufiner il y a seulement 2 mois… »

« Comment avez-vous pu passer ça à l'aéroport ? »

« Vous rigolez Sheppard ! Les Anciens arrivaient à occulter une cité de la taille d'Atlantis toute entière ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il m'est difficile de dissimuler aux rayons X six petits appareils tels que ceux-là ? »

« Mc Kay ! Si on les avait découverts, vous auriez expliqué ça comment ! » s'écria John.

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit qu'ils font aussi radioréveil et chronomètre ? »

∞OOooOO∞

La suite de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Après avoir évalué les dégâts, la petite troupe se répartit les tâches. Ronon, comme par hasard, avait été affecté à la coupe du bois. Jennifer, Amélia et Teyla avaient décidé de rendre l'intérieur aussi impeccable que possible. Torren avait été déposé sur le tapis du salon et s'amusait avec un petit train en bois dégoté par Rodney au fin fond d'un placard. Sheppard avait ensuite traîné le scientifique dehors pour réparer le toit de la grange.

« J'ai le vertige ! » hurlait le scientifique, les yeux fermés en tendant du bout du bras un marteau vers John. Il était monté sur une échelle et avait réussi à atteindre difficilement le sixième barreau en partant du sol.

« Montez encore Mc Kay ! Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper ! »

John se contorsionnait au dessus du vide, les pieds calés contre le rebord et attaché au faîte du toit par une corde.

« Et ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Je suis sur votre gauche ! »

« Cette échelle est instable ! »

« Allons Mc Kay, c'est pas l'Everest quand même ! »

A cet instant, Teyla sortit de la maison pour secouer un vieux plaid. Au spectacle de ces deux amis encore en train de se chamailler elle ne put réprimer un petit rire. Amélia arriva derrière elle.

« Nous avons de quoi faire un bon repas ce soir! Je pense que certains auront très faim ! » fit-elle en jetant un œil vers Ronon, qui, un peu plus loin, maniait la tronçonneuse avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Soudain, les éclats de rire de Torren leur parvinrent. Il venait de découvrir une petite porte sur le côté d'un wagon.

« Il a beaucoup grandit en deux mois. Vous l'avez sûrement trouvé changé quand Kanaan et lui sont revenus dans la Cité. C'est dommage que son père ait dû repartir si vite… »

Teyla ne répondit pas. Amélia sentit qu'elle avait peut-être abordé un sujet délicat et voulut s'en excuser.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas… »

« Non Amélia, ce n'est rien… C'est juste qu'avant de partir, Kanaan et moi nous sommes disputés. »

Jennifer s'approcha doucement des deux femmes. Elle avait entendu le début de leur conversation et par sa présence muette, elle demandait l'autorisation d'y prendre part. En la voyant, Teyla lui sourit et lui signifia son accord en poursuivant son récit.

« Nous nous étions mis d'accord à la naissance de Torren pour que je continue de faire partie de l'équipe de John malgré les risques. »

« Il a changé d'avis ? » demanda timidement Keller.

« Il semblerait que oui. J'adore Kanaan. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants. Des liens très forts nous unissent et notre fils en est la preuve… »

Jennifer et Amélia attendirent silencieusement la suite.

« Je veux être présente pour mon peuple. Mais je ne veux pas quitter l'équipe… »

« Cette équipe » incluait bien sûr Ronon et Mc Kay mais l'athosienne avait porté son regard en direction du toit de la grange. Amélia et Jennifer s'en aperçurent et échangèrent un haussement de sourcils lourd de sous-entendus.

« Ça me parait difficile de concilier _les deux… options_ en ce moment. »

Seule Jennifer sembla se rendre compte que la phrase de la technicienne était à double sens.

« Kanaan m'a pratiquement lancé un ultimatum avant de partir. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. »

Ronon revenait les bras chargés de bûches qu'il alla déposer à l'intérieur.

« On mange quoi ce soir ? »

Amélia jeta vers lui le chiffon qu'elle tenait dans la main avec un air de fausse colère. Il l'esquiva en souriant et sauta par dessus la rambarde pour rejoindre ses deux compères.

Cette fois ce sont Jennifer et Teyla qui se lancèrent un regard de connivence. La technicienne se sentit soudain la cible de futures questions personnelles et préféra brusquement changer de sujet de conversation :

« Au fait, j'espère que vous avez pu finalement avoir votre liaison vidéo avec le docteur Beckett avant de partir…»

« Oui » répondit la doctoresse « J'ai pu l'informer de mes dernières trouvailles concernant le traitement de la maladie Ori. »

« Ces êtres sont aussi abjects que les Wraiths… » souffla Teyla. « Pourquoi font-ils ça ? »

« Ils veulent effrayer tous les humains qui ne se convertissent pas à leur religion… » répondit Jen. « En fait, depuis environ un mois, j'ai investi toute mon énergie à travailler sur cette maladie Ori avec Carson. Et je suis inquiète pour les patients. Ce nouveau genre de cancer est un véritable fléau… »

« Les personnes atteintes souffrent-elles beaucoup? » questionna Amélia.

« Au début non, les symptômes sont tout à fait bénins mais au bout de quelques semaines, la douleur s'installe et à ce stade-là, les métastases cancéreuses ont envahi tout l'organisme. La mort survient quelques jours plus tard. De plus, c'est la première fois que nous sommes face à un cancer qui est capable de se transmettre par contact. J'ai mis au point un traitement mais je voudrais être sûre qu'il fonctionne à cent pour cent. J'ai passé pas mal de nuits blanches dans mon labo ces dernières semaines… »

« Vous avez besoin de décompresser un peu Jennifer… Vous devez lâcher prise le temps de notre séjour ici et vous reposer… » fit Teyla.

« Rodney a besoin de moi en ce moment »

« Vous avez surtout l'air exténué. Je suis d'accord avec Teyla. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je vous promets de profiter de cette escapade pour me reposer ici…»

Alors que le trio masculin avançait vers elles, Sheppard et Mc Kay étaient encore en grande discussion.

« Vous voyez ! C'est pas insurmontable ! »

« C'est vous qui le dites ! J'ai failli me briser la nuque ! »

« Bon, mission accomplie pour la grange! » lança John en arrivant à la hauteur des trois femmes. « J'ai aussi vu qu'il y avait une motoneige à l'intérieur. Elle a l'air de fonctionner ! On pourra peut-être aller se balader en tête à tête demain ? »

Il s'était plus spécialement adressé à Teyla, qui, dès lors, se prit d'un intérêt soudain pour le plancher du porche. L'attitude de l'athosienne ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des autres et le militaire, un peu désarçonné, tenta de rebondir. Il pivota vers la technicienne avant d'ajouter :

« Amélia ? Ça vous dit ? »

Là, se fut Ronon qui, surpris, leva les yeux vers son comparse. La jeune femme, un peu prise au dépourvu, accepta poliment l'invitation.

« Bien ! » ajouta Sheppard. « Rentrons nous mettre au chaud à présent, la nuit va bientôt tomber. »

Alors que tous le suivirent à l'intérieur, Teyla demeura un instant sous le porche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'asseoir quelques instants sur le banc de bois. Tout en admirant la vue sur les montagnes, elle sembla prendre doucement conscience du sentiment nouveau et incompréhensible qu'elle venait tout juste d'éprouver quelques minutes auparavant alors que le militaire s'était adressé à Banks : un brin de jalousie.

∞OOooOO∞

« Une malédiction ? » s'esclaffa Sheppard en reposant son verre de vin. « Vous délirez Mc Kay ? Vous croyez à ce genre de choses, vous qui vous vantez d'être l'esprit de plus rationnel de l'univers ! »

L'ambiance autour de la table était joviale et festive. Teyla et Amélia avaient préparé un succulent repas et les garçons avaient, comme prévu, mangé comme quatre.

Rodney ne s'aperçut toutefois pas que Jennifer avait à peine touché à son assiette. Amélia était entourée de Ronon et Sheppard, ce dernier n'ayant choisi cette place que parce que Teyla était face à lui. Pressés par ses camarades, Rodney avait dû raconter ses pires souvenirs d'enfance à Whistler.

« Eh bien … J'avais à peu près treize ans. Ma sœur et moi sommes venus passer nos vacances d'été ici comme tous les ans et puis ce jour-là j'ai rencontré cet horrible gamin… »

Torren dormait bien tranquillement sur le canapé, enveloppé dans une couverture. Rodney avait baissé la voix afin de ne pas le réveiller.

« C'était le neveu d'Ernie Matthews qui possède une petite cabane à environ trois ou quatre kilomètres au nord d'ici. Les Matthews sont des indiens squamish… »

« Vous aviez quelque chose contre les petits indiens Rodney ? » rétorqua Sheppard.

« C'était pas ça le problème… Un jour il a voulu que je lui donne ma figurine Albert Einstein… »

« Votre quoi ? »

Sheppard faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau de tarte tandis que Jennifer et Amélia déployèrent un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire. Rodney se vexa.

« C'était un collector ! Et en échange il voulait me refiler son espèce de couteau à dépecer les marmottes ! »

« Un échange correct. » décréta Ronon.

« Et alors ? » demanda Teyla amusée par son histoire.

« Alors, comme je lui ai répondu qu'il ne l'aurait pas, il m'a juré que chaque fois que je reviendrai ici, la colère de son oiseau-tonnerre-machin-truc s'abattrait sur moi… Horrible gamin je vous dis… Le pire c'est que l'été suivant je me suis cassé la jambe en dégringolant l'escalier et je me suis fait attaquer par une guêpe grosse comme un pigeon ! J'ai failli mourir terrassé par choc anaphylactique! »

« Là c'est sûr vous êtes maudit ! » ricana Ronon.

« Et l'été suivant ? » demanda Amélia.

« Ensuite, j'ai pas pu vérifier, mes parents et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion de revenir. »

« Vous avez pas une photo de vous à cet âge-là ? J'aurais bien aimé voir de quoi vous aviez l'air… » lança Ronon.

« Et il s'appelait comment cet enfant diabolique ? »

« Bon sang c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Mick…Dick…ou alors Buck…. Non, Tuck…. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, par votre faute, on risque de prendre le toit sur la tête cette nuit ! Santé ! » lança Sheppard en levant son verre vers le scientifique.

∞OOooOO∞

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure Ronon. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'ai des vues sur Banks…»

« Rodney appelle ça des « intentions »… »

« Oui enfin…Je m'excuse…Vous pourrez aller vous balader avec elle demain et moi j'irai faire un tour en ville… »

Les deux hommes étaient allongés côte à côte dans le grand lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber de plus en plus fort. Effectivement, l'appareil de Rodney fonctionnait à merveille et distillait sa douche chaleur dans toute la chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe en ce moment entre vous et Teyla ? » demanda Ronon sans fioritures.

Sheppard mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

« Rien de spécial. »

« Elle est avec Kanaan à présent et ils ont un fils. »

« Je suis au courant, Ronon. »

Le silence retomba quelques secondes avant que le Satédien reprenne :

« Je vous apprécie beaucoup Sheppard et Teyla aussi. Ce serait dommage qu'il y ait un souci au sein de l'équipe. »

Silence à nouveau. Seul le bruit du vent soufflant au dehors comblait l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Et Amélia et vous ? Il y a quelque chose? » demanda Sheppard pour détourner la conversation de lui.

« On s'entraine ensemble… ».

Sheppard se mordit les lèvres.

« Elle est très différente de Jennifer Keller…. » lança-t-il sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

« Quel rapport ? »

« Eh bien, peu de temps après mon divorce j'ai commencé à sortir avec une fille très sympa, très jolie mais vraiment à l'opposé de mon ex-femme ! En temps normal, cette fille ne m'aurait jamais intéressée… bref… c'était pas du tout mon type… Elle est tombée amoureuse… et moi… au lieu d'être franc avec elle, je l'ai laissé espérer des choses…Jusqu'à ce que la rupture soit finalement beaucoup plus pénible qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être et je le regrette. Cette fille ne méritait pas ça. J'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait été pour moi qu'un…échappatoire. »

« Une échappatoire… » répéta le satédien de sa voix profonde.

« Quelqu'un de très différent de Nancy comme pour me forcer à passer à autre chose … »

Sheppard laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens et attendit la réaction de l'ex-runner.

« Amélia n'est pas une échappatoire » finit par déclarer Ronon d'un ton assuré.

« Bien… » murmura John en soupirant.

« Teyla est encore une échappatoire pour vous ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Pour vous faire oublier le docteur Weir. »

Sheppard ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Depuis le temps, il pensait connaître Ronon sur le bout des doigts mais le Satédien continuait régulièrement à le surprendre. Voilà qu'il s'improvisait psychologue à présent ! On aurait tout vu ! Le militaire prit une profonde inspiration.

« Elizabeth nous a quitté et elle nous manque à tous. Et comme vous le disiez, Teyla, Kanaan et Torren forment à présent une famille. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Alors, je crois qu'on va arrêter de se la jouer « courrier du cœur » tous les deux. Vous croyez pas ? On devrait dormir … »

« OK. Bonne nuit Sheppard. »


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 5 : Poisse ? Vous avez dit poisse ?**

« Satané Dick ! » ragea un Rodney Mc Kay en pyjama debout devant la fenêtre du salon.

La journée était déjà bien entamée. Tous avaient fait la grasse matinée. Sheppard descendit l'escalier à moitié réveillé et les cheveux en bataille. Amélia apportait le café dans la salle à manger quand elle bloqua sur le caleçon du militaire : bananes jaunes sur fond bleu marine. Soucieuse de ne pas offenser un supérieur hiérarchique - surtout par le fait de regarder cette partie-là de son anatomie- elle détourna rapidement les yeux en chassant de son esprit plusieurs pensées…incorrectes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mc Kay ? »

« Il y a qu'on est coincés ici ! Il a neigé toute la nuit et la route est bloquée ! Impossible d'arriver jusqu'ici en voiture ! Vous voyez ! Ça commence ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui commence ? » fit la voix de Jennifer qui arrivait à son tour dans le salon, habillée et prête à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« D'après le docteur Mc Kay c'est la malédiction. » répondit Amélia en servant du café à tout le monde.

Ronon descendit à son tour l'escalier, arborant le même caleçon que Sheppard. Alors ce furent trois paires d'yeux étonnés qui le dévisagèrent tandis que John avait plongé le nez dans sa tasse. Devant la stupéfaction de ses camarades, le Satédien alla s'asseoir en grommelant.

« C'est à Sheppard. Il n'a pas voulu que je dorme sans rien à côté de lui. »

Teyla et Torren les rejoignirent enfin et une fois passé l'effet de surprise du caleçon-banane, tous firent le constat amer qu'effectivement, tenter de retourner à Whistler était pour l'instant impossible.

« Mc Kay, le téléphone fonctionne? » demanda Sheppard.

« Oui, Jeannie a appelé tout à l'heure. Les conditions météo vont encore se dégrader d'ici quatre à cinq heures. Elle ne peut pas venir nous chercher ni apporter des provisions ! Et il reste à peine deux paquets de chips, un morceau de tarte, de quoi faire quelques sandwiches, deux briques de lait et une conserve de chili format familial ! Il faut absolument aller chercher à manger en motoneige ! »

« C'est tout ce qu'il reste des courses de hier ? » s'exclama Teyla.

« Ben, c'est ça aussi d'avoir l'habitude d'être servi comme des princes dès qu'on pose les pieds au mess ! On a juste acheté de quoi tenir jusqu'à ce que Jeannie nous ravitaille …»

« Pas la peine de paniquer… » fit Jennifer en réponse à la remarque de John.

« Moi je panique ! Surtout avec lui dans les parages ! » lança-t-il en désignant Ronon.

« Vous croyez que dégager les routes va prendre beaucoup de temps ? » demanda Amélia.

Rodney n'écoutait plus et se voyait déjà en train de mourir de faim.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais le paquet de biscuit de Jen et les petits pots de Torren ! »

« Mc Kay ! »

« En temps de crise, tout le monde doit être solidaire ! »

Sheppard, en bon chef militaire, reprit les commandes de la conversation :

« Bon, Rodney, est-ce que vos mini réacteurs font pouvoir assurer le chauffage si on doit rester ici plus longtemps ? »

« Vous rigolez ! On en a pour au minimum deux ou trois ans ! »

« Bien, Teyla ? Ça ira pour Torren ? »

A l'évocation de son prénom, le petit garçon se mit à rire et tendit les bras vers le militaire.

« Aucun problème pour nous John. »

« Amélia, Jennifer pas d'autres projets en vue? »

Les deux femmes signifièrent leur acceptation de la situation en hochant la tête.

« Satané Mick ! » bougonna Rodney Mc Kay en mordant avec rage dans sa tartine.

∞OOooOO∞

En début d'après-midi, May avait téléphoné et leur avait demandé de se rendre chez le fameux voisin squamish afin de vérifier si tout allait bien. La météo devait encore se montrer clémente pour deux ou trois heures, ce qui laissait le temps de faire l'aller-retour en moto-neige. Elle savait que son vieil ami devait se rendre prochainement chez son fils à Lilooet mais elle craignait qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de le faire et qu'il soit resté bloqué lui aussi par la neige. Ronon s'était porté volontaire. Sheppard, en militaire expérimenté, avait hésité à donner son accord pour un périple en pleine forêt canadienne, sans moyen de communication. Bon enfin, Ronon en avait vu d'autres ! Et puis après tout, ils n'étaient pas si loin de la ville !

Rodney, pour tenter d'échapper à cette ballade forcée, prétexta de multiples réglages à réaliser sur les mini-réacteurs. Le satédien avait alors proposé à Amélia de l'accompagner. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient partis sur la motoneige vrombissante, blottis l'un contre l'autre et emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds dans la direction indiquée par Rodney.

Tandis que Teyla s'amusait avec Torren sur le canapé, et que Mc Kay et Sheppard vérifiaient que les réparations de la veille avaient bien tenu après la chute importante de neige de la nuit, Jennifer en profita pour appeler l'hôpital.

« Bonjour docteur Callahan….. C'est le docteur Keller. Je vous appelle de la maison de May Jenkins…. Oui….. Nous sommes bloqués par la neige. Comment va May aujourd'hui ?...Bien. Pouvez-vous lui dire que nous passerons dès que possible….. D'accord…. »

Puis la jeune femme verifia que personne ne l'écoutait avant de poursuivre la conversation un ton plus bas.

« Docteur Callahan, vous avez les résultats de la prise de sang que j'ai faite hier ? … Ah, bien…. Oui, je vous ai dit que je pensais être un peu anémiée en ce moment… Mes quoi ? Attendez….. Je vous entends très mal tout à coup… Leucocytes ? Un problème vous dites ? ... Docteur ? ... Docteur ?... »

Soudain, la communication fut coupée.

« Tout va bien Jennifer ? » demanda Teyla depuis le salon.

« Un problème avec le téléphone ? » renchérit Sheppard qui venait juste d'entrer avec Rodney.

« Plus de ligne ! » répondit Jennifer le visage inquiet.

« La poisse… » râla le physicien. « Et en plus ici, on capte rien avec les téléphones portables ! Manquait plus que ça !»

Jennifer reposa le combiné et monta sans un mot dans sa chambre. Teyla confia Torren à Sheppard et partit la rejoindre. Elle trouva la doctoresse en train de ranger quelques affaires dans la commode, le visage fermé.

« Je peux ? »

Keller tenta de se composer un air détaché quand elle invita l'athosienne à entrer.

« Le docteur vous a-t-il vraiment dit que tout allait bien pour May ? Vous semblez contrariée.»

« Oui. Elle va bien, je vous assure. C'est juste que..." commença Jennifer avant d'hésiter de rélever à Teyla le pot-aux-roses. " J'ai fait une prise de sang à l'hopital pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour moi et le docteur Callahan a apparemment trouvé quelque chose dans mes analyses l'a conduit à appeler. Il y avait trop de friture sur la ligne je n'ai compris que des bribes… »

« Vous avez une idée ce que qu'il aurait pu vouloir vous dire ? »

« Non. » répondit juste la doctoresse avec sincérité.

« Vous devriez en parler à Rodney. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment là… »

« Jennifer… »

« Ok, je le ferais… ce soir… »

∞OOooOO∞

La neige s'était mise à tomber plus fort. La visibilité devenait assez mauvaise. Amélia se serrait contre Ronon tandis que la motoneige traçait sa route au milieu des sapins. Le ciel s'était subitement chargé de nuages gris annonciateurs de futur mauvais temps. Ils avaient pensé un moment revenir sur leurs traces mais ils étaient presque arrivés et pensaient attendre une accalmie chez le vieil indien.

Arrivés en haut d'une butte, ils aperçurent en contrebas, un petit lac gelé et une petite maison de bois sur la rive. Tous les volets étaient clos. Ronon engagea le scooter des neiges dans la descente et s'arrêta près de la porte d'entrée. Ils se débarrassèrent tous deux de la neige collant à leurs vêtements et le Satédien frappa à la porte.

« On dirait que notre homme a eut le temps de quitter les lieux…et ce n'est pas moi qui le lui reprocherait d'ailleurs. » lança Amélia en soufflant dans ses mains gantées.

Ronon fit le tour de la maison et repéra une petite lucarne vitrée. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui signala que la maison, qui ne comptait que trois ou quatre pièces, était bien vide. Pas de feu dans l'âtre mais une superbe winchester accrochée au dessus de la cheminée.

Quand il revint vers l'avant du chalet, il constata qu'Amélia était en train d'admirer la vue, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Le vent s'était maintenant levé. Un vent glacial et sec qui transperçait les os. Ronon la rejoignit. Il se retrouva près de la jeune femme, sur une avancée rocheuse, véritable plongeoir naturel surplombant le lac. La glace en recouvrait entièrement la surface et Amélia affichait un sourire ravi.

« J'aurais du amener mes patins… »

∞OOooOO∞

« Ça va Rodney ? »

« C'est ma cheville ! Je crois qu'elle est cassée ! »

Le scientifique s'étalait de tout son long devant les marches de l'entrée. Sheppard et Teyla vinrent le relever et constatèrent qu'effectivement il pouvait à peine se tenir debout.

« Quelle poisse ! Satané malédiction… »

« Ok Rodney on a compris…Mais votre copain Tuck n'y est pour rien sur ce coup-là, vous avez glissé sur cette plaque de verglas. Allez, on rentre à moins que vous ne vouliez geler sur place ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils installèrent Mc Kay sur le canapé. Jennifer s'empressa de venir examiner le physicien.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé Rodney ?»

« Je voulais aller chercher d'autres bûches pour la cheminée dehors et j'ai dérapé dans l'escalier ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! J'ai au moins une fracture ouverte ! »

Jennifer enleva sa chaussure et palpa la cheville enflée du physicien.

« Ouille ! »

« Ce n'est pas cassé. Tout au plus une légère entorse. Je vais te faire un bandage et on va mettre un peu de glace dessus. »

Sheppard n'était pas superstitieux mais il est vrai que là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Et lui qui pensait passer un séjour reposant !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6 : Rencontre du troisième type…**

« On dirait que ça empire ! s'exclama Jennifer en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Et Ronon et Amélia qui sont dans la forêt! »

Sheppard tournait en rond dans le salon depuis un moment déjà. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû les laisser partir sans équipement approprié. Teyla vint soudain près de lui et posa sa main sur le bras du militaire.

« John, c'est Ronon… C'est un ex-runner. Il prendra soin d'Amélia. Ils doivent déjà être bien au chaud chez ce vieil homme et peut-être sont-ils en train de boire un bon café… »

Teyla avait toujours su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait toujours pu compter sur elle. Elle était un élément primordial de son équipe. Son amie. Alors pourquoi depuis quelques temps la voyait-il autrement ? Le contact de la jeune femme lui procura une sensation de chaleur bienfaisante.

« Je sais mais n'empêche…je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Sheppard ! Je peux les localiser ! lança soudain Rodney qui, allongé sur le canapé, s'acharnait depuis une demi-heure sur un petit appareil rectangulaire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien c'est à dire que je m'ennuyais le mois dernier dans mon labo en attendant que Zelenka daigne m'apporter les dernières modifications du transmetteur de… »

« Bon sang Rodney, venez-en au fait ! »

« J'ai modifié mon pad pour y intégrer un détecteur de signes vitaux hyper-performant. Je peux suivre sur l'écran les signatures énergétiques de tout être vivant sur quatre kilomètres ! Vous voyez, là c'est nous ! » fit-il en montrant les points lumineux regroupés en bas de l'écran.

Deux minuscules points verts très proches apparaissaient en haut de la fenêtre.

« Les voilà surement ! »

« Comment vous pouvez affirmer que ce sont eux ?

« La direction correspond. De plus, j'ai calibré le scanner pour qu'il combine la détection des signes vitaux avec la présence de leur balise de téléportation. Ronon et Amélia sont bien ces signaux en vert… » ajouta Rodney en zoomant sur la zone.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cet autre point rouge qui se dirige vers eux ? » demanda Sheppard.

OoooooO

Le vent était devenu de plus en plus violent. La petite chute de neige avait laissé place à un véritable blizzard. Ronon et Amélia avaient décidé de forcer la porte pour aller s'abriter à l'intérieur. Comment le temps avait-il pu se gâter aussi vite ?

« Restez ici je vais aller mettre la motoneige à l'abri sous le auvent derrière. »

« Je ne reste pas ici sans rien faire, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans la petite cabane là-bas dehors. Ce stock de bois n'est pas bien gros. » fit-elle en montrant les deux bûches posées près de la cheminée.

Ils rabattirent tous deux leurs capuches et s'élancèrent dans la tempête.

OoooooO

Ils étaient tous rassemblés au chaud dans le salon et Jennifer avait fait un peu de café. Soudain la vitre de la cuisine vola en éclat et tous bondirent sur leurs sièges. Un vent glacé accompagné d'un tourbillon de neige s'engouffra dans la pièce. Une branche d'arbre venait de traverser l'ouverture.

« Il faut fermer tous les volets ! » s'écria Rodney

« J'ai essayé hier, on a beaucoup de mal à fermer ceux du rez-de-chaussée de l'intérieur » ajouta Jennifer.

« Alors on va faire un tour dehors ! » répliqua le militaire.

« Je vous aide. » lança Teyla.

« Je m'occupe de ceux de l'étage. » acheva Jennifer.

Sheppard fonça enfiler son anorak. Teyla confia Torren à Mc Kay et imita le militaire.

« Faites attention quand même ! »

Les paroles de Mc Kay se perdirent dans le vacarme de la tempête qui grondait au dehors tandis que John et Teyla ouvraient la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient du mal à avancer et le vent trop fort les déséquilibrait sans cesse. Teyla s'attaqua aux fenêtres du séjour et de la chambre du bas tandis que John se dirigeait vers celle de la cuisine. Le militaire avait réussi à rabattre complètement les deux battants récalcitrants quand soudain, au moment de retourner vers la porte, une violente rafale détacha plusieurs stalactites du toit et les projeta dans sa direction.

John eut juste le temps de parer ses yeux avec son bras quand un des cônes de glace le heurta violemment à la tête.

Teyla, qui avait vu la scène depuis la porte, se précipita vers lui et le découvrit inanimé sur le sol du porche.

« John ! Répondez-moi ! John ! »

Un filet de sang chaud se mit à couler le long de sa tempe.

OoooooO

Il y avait un bric à brac impressionnant dans la petite cabane. Des outils, une vieille tronçonneuse, un établi couvert de pots en verre contenant diverses substances non identifiées… Dans un coin, un tas de bûches attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha pour en ramasser quelques unes quand elle entendit un grognement sourd derrière elle. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et elle se retourna lentement. Un nouveau grognement s'éleva au milieu du bruit du vent déchaîné.

Elle bloqua sa respiration et se figea instantanément sur place. Elle resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la bûche qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche et fixa la gueule ouverte du grizzli qui se tenait à quatre pattes devant elle.

L'animal huma l'air dans sa direction et commença à entrer dans la cabane. Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. La tronçonneuse, suspendue derrière la porte, était hors d'atteinte. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue et sa seule arme contre un ours d'environ 300kg était une petite bûchette de quarante centimètres. Elle recula contre le mur et tenta de garder son sang froid. Ronon n'était pas loin. Il devait déjà être rentré dans la maison. Avec un peu de chance, l'animal était juste curieux et allait la laisser tranquille.

Elle eut quand même du mal à s'en convaincre quand elle aperçut la taille des dents de l'énorme grizzli face à elle.

OooooooO

« John ! Réveillez-vous « ! hurlait presque l'athosienne penchée au dessus du militaire allongé sur le sol au centre du salon.

« Laissez-moi voir Teyla « ! lança Jennifer en repoussant doucement son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » fit Rodney en boitillant péniblement jusqu'à eux.

« Un morceau de glace a heurté sa tête… »

Jennifer prit son pouls et vérifia ses pupilles. Elle examina ensuite la blessure.

« Il est sonné pour l'instant. On va l'installer dans la chambre de May. Rodney ! Retourne t'asseoir ! Vous m'aidez Teyla ? »

« Bien sûr… Mais c'est grave ? »

« Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. C'est peut-être simplement une commotion. On va devoir le surveiller. Ce qui m'embête c'est d'être coincée ici. En tous cas il faut l'installer dans la chambre.

Alors, tandis que les deux femmes conduisaient John jusqu'à la chambre, Mc Kay se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce séjour virait au cauchemar !

OooooooO

Tout en fixant les mâchoires de l'animal, le trajet en voiture de la veille lui revint soudain en mémoire. Qu'avait bien pu raconter Rodney à ce moment là sur les ours ? Hibernation…Enragé… Cherchent de la nourriture…Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été plus attentive…

Crier ? Non, sûrement une mauvaise idée, ça ne ferait sûrement que l'encourager à lui bondir dessus.

Elle pouvait maintenant presque sentir l'haleine rauque et fumante du grizzli qui continuait à avancer la bave aux lèvres.

Soudain, un énorme caillou frappa violemment l'arrière de la tête de l'animal et un cri déchirant retentit au dehors.

Un peu déstabilisé, l'ours fit volte face avant de ressortir de la cabane et Amélia, sans perdre une seconde, se précipita pour en fermer la porte.

« Ronon… » pensa-t-elle, mi-soulagée, mi-terrorisée.

Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et entendit à nouveau le râle terrifiant de la bête qui s'éloignait.

OoooooooooooooO

« Je vais vous remplacer Jennifer. »

Teyla venait de coucher Torren à l'étage et avait rejoint la doctoresse qui veillait toujours sur Sheppard, inconscient depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Vous devriez aller voir ce que fait Rodney. Il essaye de faire à manger et à ce que j'ai pu voir, faire la cuisine est loin d'être son domaine de prédilection ! »

« D'accord, j'y vais. Prévenez-moi s'il se réveille ou n'importe quoi d'autre. »

La doctoresse se leva lentement et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand l'athosienne la retint par le bras.

« Et Jennifer, essayez de manger un peu. »

Keller lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'éclipser. Teyla alla s'asseoir sur le lit où était allongé John. Jennifer avait pu lui faire un bandage avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire à pharmacie de May. La respiration du militaire était régulière. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle l'avait vu dans des états pires que celui-là au cours de leurs nombreuses missions. Elle s'était toujours inquiétée pour lui mais aussi pour Ronon, pour Rodney… à chaque attaque, à chaque embuscade…

Doucement, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de John et finit par caresser sa joue. Le contact de sa peau l'électrisa. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

OooooooooooooO

Il se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il s'était fait acculer au bord de la rive, précisément à l'endroit où Amélia et lui avaient surplombé le lac quelques minutes auparavant. L'animal semblait à présent plus que furieux et s'avançait vers lui sans doute prêt à le réduire en bouillie.

Il avait sorti le couteau de chasse qu'il avait trouvé dans la grange de May et le pointait en direction du grizzli en guise de maigre moyen de défense. La neige le faisait trébucher à mesure qu'il reculait vers le piton rocheux. Il avait vu Amélia s'enfermer dans la cabane. Au moins aurait-elle le temps de rejoindre la maison. Jamais il n'avait eu à lutter contre un animal de cette taille. Et malgré sa réputation de guerrier implacable, cette fois-ci, il n'en menait pas large…Les rafales de neige troublaient sa vision.

L'ours géant fit un bond vers lui, repoussa le Satédien vers l'extrémité du promontoire glacé. Le lac gelé s'étendait trois ou quatre mètres en contrebas. C'était sa seule chance…

Puis, dans un grognement de rage, le grizzli se dressa sur ses pattes postérieures et lui donna un coup de griffe qui lacéra son bras droit. La douleur se fit cuisante quand soudain, Ronon sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. L'extrémité du piton rocheux, fragilisé par le gel, était en train de céder sous leurs poids. L'animal recula rapidement et évita la chute. Le Pégasien plongea en direction de la glace.

Il percuta lourdement de l'épaule la surface froide. L'épaisseur de ses vêtements avait un peu amorti l'impact. Il aperçut, au dessus de lui, l'imposante silhouette de l'ours qui grognait de plus belle de voir son repas lui échapper ainsi. L'animal avait déjà fait demi-tour, sans doute pour atteindre à son tour le bord du lac.

Ronon reprit rapidement ses esprits. Tous ses membres étaient en feu et lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il entendit un faible craquement qui continua à se propager depuis ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête. La glace sur laquelle il avait atterri qui était en train de céder.

OooooooooooO

« Toujours pas réveillé ? » demanda Rodney d'une voix morose.

« Non…Mais grace à ton scanner j'ai pu voir que ce n'était pas grave. Il est juste assommé. Torren dort au premier et Teyla est avec lui. »

Le scientifique s'évertuait à confectionner plusieurs sandwiches en empilant frénétiquement tout ce qu'il pouvait rester de comestible dans le frigo.

« Rodney, il faudrait peut-être rationner un peu pour l'instant… »

« Euh…oui…tu as raison…pardonne-moi… mais quand je me sens coupable, j'ai tendance à avaler tout ce que je peux trouver… »

« Rodney, tu n'y es pour rien… »

« Tu veux rire ! C'est moi qui vous ai entraîné ici ! Et maintenant Sheppard gît sur le lit de ma tante presque tué par une stalactite, Ronon et Banks sont probablement morts congelés dans le blizzard et je suis en train d'enlever le pain de la bouche d'un pauvre enfant et de deux femmes en détresse ! »

Jennifer passa ses bras autour du coup du scientifique et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tais-toi… Ronon et Amélia sont vivants puisque ton appareil les détecte. John va se réveiller bientôt et il nous reste la boite familiale de chili, tu as oublié ? Et puis je te signale que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tous viennent avec nous. »

« Là, tu n'as pas tort… » lança Rodney en serrant affectueusement Jennifer dans ses bras.

Le scientifique prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et caressa tendrement ses joues avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je t'aime Jennifer Keller… »

OoooooooooooO

Le poids de ses vêtements l'entraînait vers le fond. Il tenta de s'agripper à la couche de glace qui se brisait dès qu'il s'y appuyait. Tous ses membres s'engourdissaient progressivement au contact de l'eau gelée. Le bord n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il devait essayer de nager. L'adrénaline courant encore dans ses veines lui donnerait un moment de répit. Soudain, il ne sentit plus ses jambes et se vit déjà couler dans les profondeurs sombres du lac.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAP 7 : Et Dieu créa la femme…**_

Sheppard ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il porta la main à sa tête qui semblait vouloir exploser. Sa vision devint plus nette et il aperçut Teyla assise près de lui, le visage inquiet mais souriant.

« John, ça va ? »

Le lieutenant colonel mit un temps avant de réagir et tenta de se redresser doucement. L'athosienne l'aida et cala un gros oreiller dans son dos afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir face à elle.

« Mis à part la centaine de marteaux-piqueurs qui transpercent mon cerveau en ce moment, tout baigne… »

« Je vais aller chercher Jennifer. »

« Attendez …» fit Sheppard en saisissant son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Teyla reprit lentement sa place sur le lit.

« Vous êtes resté avec moi pendant que j'étais inconscient ? »

« Jennifer était là, puis je l'ai remplacée, oui… »

« Vous… vous m'avez parlé ? » demanda le militaire encore un peu sonné.

« Non, John » répondit simplement l'athosienne.

La main de Sheppard se posa alors sur celle de la jeune femme qui se figea soudain.

« Alors je crois que j'ai rêvé de vous… vous touchiez mes cheveux…»

Le silence s'imposa. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Un regard lourd de sens. Teyla se sentit soudain irrésistiblement attirée par ses yeux et commença à se pencher doucement vers le militaire. Mais John se redressa brusquement sur son oreiller.

« Enfin, voilà, je crois que ce n'est pas très facile avec Kanaan en ce moment et que vous tenez beaucoup à lui, alors… Et avec Torren d'ailleurs… Enfin, c'est normal c'est votre fils… Et Ronon qui m'a dit que l'entente au sein de l'équipe était primordiale… »

Teyla avait cessé d'écouter le discours alambiqué de Sheppard qui semblait ne pas pouvoir achever une seule phrase. Le militaire avait le visage grave et tentait apparemment de lui faire passer un message très important.

L'athosienne avait soudain compris. Alors, délicatement, tandis que Sheppard continuait à se débattre avec ses explications maladroites, elle prit le visage de John entre ses mains.

Au contact des doigts fins de Teyla, Sheppard cessa brusquement de parler. Elle approcha lentement son visage et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de John. Leurs langues se mêlèrent ainsi que leurs souffles. John ne put alors se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de caresser sa nuque. Il avait si souvent imaginé ce moment depuis quelques temps que la repousser à présent était un déchirement. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit en haletant.

« Ecoutez Teyla…Je crois que vous en voulez à Kanaan en ce moment, je vous ai vu vous disputer devant la porte des étoiles l'autre jour. Vos sentiments sont certainement un peu faussés…Alors on devrait arrêter ça, vraiment…Et puis pensez à Torren, je ne veux pas… »

Elle se recula légèrement et baissa les yeux. Puis elle s'en voulut. Elle s'en voulut de ne plus penser à Kanaan comme elle le faisait avant. Elle s'en voulut de ne plus voir en lui qu'un homme avec qui elle partageait son lit. De ne voir en lui que le père de son fils au lieu de l'amour de sa vie…

Depuis quelques mois, elle avait senti que quelque chose en elle changeait. Quelque chose qu'elle croyait avoir toujours été de l'admiration, de l'amitié, de la tendresse envers le chef de son équipe se transformait peu à peu en un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant. Depuis qu'Elisabeth les avait quittés, elle avait tenté de l'aider, persuadée qu'il avait perdu la seule femme qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Alors qu'à présent c'est ce qu'elle désirait devenir à ses yeux… C'était ridicule…

« Je suis désolée John… Elizabeth est… Enfin… Je suis… »

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Alors, à son tour, Sheppard sut tout simplement qu'ils se fourvoyaient tous les deux… Il ne s'agissait pas de Kanaan. Il ne s'agissait pas d'Elizabeth. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de la joue de Teyla qui demeurait immobile, le regard perdu.

« Ce n'est pas Elizabeth qui occupe mes pensées depuis quelques temps…. » murmura-t-il.

Alors, happé par une tempête cent fois plus violente que celle qui grondait à l'extérieur, il donna à la jeune femme le baiser le plus passionné qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu.

OooooooooooO

« Je vais chercher Teyla » fit Jennifer en déposant les assiettes de sandwiches concoctés par Rodney sur la table de la salle à manger.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher quand soudain la pièce sembla tourner à une vitesse folle. Elle plaqua la main sur son front en tentant de calmer le manège incessant des murs en pleine rotation autour d'elle et sentit sa peau recouverte de sueur.

« Jennifer ? » lança Rodney qui l'avait vue s'arrêter net et attendre sans bouger à la sortie de la cuisine.

La voix du scientifique lui apparut si lointaine qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître son propre prénom… Elle sentait que ses jambes ne la portaient plus, que son cerveau allait la lâcher et soudain, ce fut le noir total.

OoooooooooO

_Une douleur lancinante dans son bras…des picotements dans ses orteils… _

Au dehors, le hurlement du vent accompagnait le bruit sourd des branches qui griffaient la surface des volets clos. Il était enveloppé d'une douce chaleur et les souvenirs émergèrent lentement à la surface de son esprit.

_Le grizzli… l'attaque… sa chute dans le lac… l'eau glacée qui le paralysait peu à peu…Puis quelqu'un l'avait trainé dans la neige…_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait senti son cœur ralentir et avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il inspira profondément, les yeux encore fermés. Un effluve fleuri le tira de sa torpeur. Alors, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce lit, mais n'osa faire aucun mouvement. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les paupières. La tête de la jeune femme était posée sur son épaule, le front appuyé contre sa joue. Ce parfum doux était celui de ses cheveux. Elle avait la main posée sur son torse et il constata avec stupeur qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Délicatement, il souleva de son bras libre un pan de la couverture qui les recouvrait tous deux. Amélia avait, quand à elle, gardé ses dessous.

Toujours avec précaution, il lança un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Un feu avait été allumé dans la petite cheminée et les issues barricadées. Il semblait toutefois qu'il fît encore nuit. Ils étaient allongés sur un matelas placé au centre de la pièce, tout près de l'âtre. La tempête avait pourtant faiblit et il aperçut le fusil posé sur la table.

_Les coups de feu… un grognement sourd et un bruit de fuite…_

La respiration de la jeune femme, régulière et paisible, venait caresser son cou. Elle remonta soudain sa jambe le long de la cuisse du satédien en soupirant. La faible lueur des flammes coloraient son épaule nue de reflets dorés. Alors, mû par un désir soudain, Ronon effleura du bout des doigts la joue d'Amélia. Sa peau était veloutée et tiède.

C'est à cet instant, qu'à son tour, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Après un bref moment où elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits, elle dégagea sa tête et plaça son visage face à celui du satédien. Elle réalisa soudain que Ronon était parfaitement réveillé et bondit hors du lit en soutien-gorge et culotte.

«Je… Je suis désolée… » bafouilla-t-elle en cherchant ses vêtements par terre. Elle agrippa un pull et essaya tant bien que mal de l'enfiler en continuant ses explications.

« J'ai dû enlever tous vos vêtements. Ils sont en train de sécher près du feu. Vous étiez en hypothermie et j'ai dû trouver un moyen pour vous réchauffer rapidement. J'ai réussi ensuite à faire du feu…et… je crois que je me suis endormie… désolée… » souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle avait enfin réussit à se couvrir un peu et était à présent à la recherche de son pantalon.

« Merci pour m'avoir évité de finir au fond du lac… » répondit le satédien en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Amelia ne bougea plus. Elle en oublia complètement son pantalon quand Ronon se leva carrément pour lui faire face. Et il était nu.

Elle se mit à frissonner quand il posa sa main chaude sur sa joue en se rapprochant encore.

« Il faudrait peut-être que je refasse votre pansement… » parvint-elle à articuler péniblement alors que Ronon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son épaule bandée.

Le regard du Satédien se planta ensuite encore une fois dans le sien. Ses mains descendirent lentement vers le bas du pull de la jeune femme. Il fit une pause. Elle lui donna son accord avec un sourire. Le pull se retrouva roulé en boule une fois de plus sur le sol. Le torse brulant de l'ex-runner s'appuya contre elle.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide quand elle sentit une des mains de Ronon se poser sur sa taille et l'autre caresser sa nuque. Puis, le satédien attendit encore, le visage étrangement serein. Amélia posa ses doigts sur la peau ambrée de l'ex-runner et leva son visage vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin sans plus d'hésitation. C'était si doux… si chaud…Elle savoura ce moment de pur abandon avant de resserer son étreinte sur le corps musculeux de Ronon tandis qu'il dégraffait son soutien-gorge.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAP 8 : Le chalet de l'angoisse…**_

Jennifer Keller ouvrit enfin les yeux et c'est avec surprise qu'elle aperçut le visage du lieutenant colonel Sheppard penché au-dessus d'elle.

« Mc Kay ! Elle revient à elle ! »

« Jennifer est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Mon Dieu ! Tu es livide ! » s'écria le physicien en bousculant le lieutenant colonel.

La jeune femme déglutit péniblement et demanda un verre d'eau.

« Je … oui… Je crois que j'ai eu un malaise… John ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Elle est incroyable ! » lança Rodney en levant les bras au ciel . »Tu t'es carrément écroulée dans le salon et tu t'inquiètes de la bosse à la tête de Sheppard ? »

« Eh Rodney ! » protesta le militaire

« Oh ça va vous ! Vous vous portez comme un charme, pas de fracture du crâne et votre humour plus que contestable est toujours là ! Tiens, rendez-vous utile et allez lui chercher de l'eau !»

Teyla posa sa main sur le bras de Sheppard pour lui intimer de ne pas relever. Rodney semblait vraiment très inquiet. Le militaire sortit de la chambre.

« Jennifer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Sheppard revint avec son verre d'eau et la doctoresse en but quelques gorgées avant de répondre.

« Depuis quelques temps, je suis anormalement fatiguée et un je soupçonne une petite anémie … J'ai fait une prise de sang à l'hopital lors de notre visite à May et le docteur Callahan devait me rendre compte des résultats quand il a appelé hier mais la communication a été coupée.»

Jennifer se fit violence pour continuer.

« Il était en train de me dire que mon taux de globules blancs était un peu élevé… »

Les quelques notions de biologie de Rodney lui revinrent instantanément à l'esprit.

« Tu serais malade ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Sheppard et Teyla préférèrent s'éclipser pour les laisser discuter en privé. Au dehors, l'intensité du vent semblait avoir redoublé. Tous deux montèrent au premier et se retrouvèrent soudain à court de mots, debout sur le palier. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Sheppard prit la main de Teyla dans la sienne et embrassa doucement sa paume, s'imprégnant du parfum subtil de sa peau. L'athosienne fit alors un pas vers lui et effleura sa bouche du bout des doigts.

Les pleurs d'un bébé retentirent depuis le bout de l'étage. John baissa les yeux en guise de résignation avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Je crois que sa mère lui manque… »

Il jeta un dernier regard enflammé vers Teyla avant de disparaître. L'athosienne, au bord du vide, inspira profondément en fixant la porte close. Puis elle partit rejoindre son fils.

OooooooooO

Rodney, assis sur le lit, avait le regard vide. Il mit quelques minutes à intégrer ce que Jennifer venait de lui révéler.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu soupçonnes ton séjour sur P4M 575 d'être responsable de ton état... »

« Aucun membre de l'équipe de Carson n'a été contaminé Rodney, et ils y sont depuis deux mois ! Ils ont pris toutes les précautions nécessaires avec les combinaisons étanches ! Je n'y suis restée que quelques jours et j'ai été suivie et scannée à mon retour ! »

« Oui mais tu n'avais pas de combinaison toi ! »

« Je suis restée à deux kilomètres du village Rodney ! De plus, ce virus Ori a été spécialement crée pour contaminer les cellules des habitants de cette planète via une protéine de surface spécifique semble-t-il à cette population. »

Rodney était loin d'être convaincu.

« Oui mais imagine que cette saleté puisse se répandre dans l'air et qu'elle ait muté ! »

Il faut dire que les arguments de Mc Kay s'enchaînaient avec une logique implacable afin de prouver qu'elle était peut-être atteinte du mal Ori.

« Rodney… Tu ne m'aides pas là… »

Le scientifique sembla enfin s'apercevoir qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Il prit un air contrit et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.

« Jennifer, je suis un idiot, excuse-moi s'il te plaît… Je me fais tant de souci pour toi… » murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

« Surtout que si c'est çà, je suis probablement contagieuse… » ajouta Jennifer avec un sourire forcé.

Rodney resserra son étreinte et se mit à caresser sa joue. Alors la jeune femme sut. Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle.

« Je t'assure que tu fais fausse route Rodney, je suis juste un peu surmenée… Carson a régulièrement surveillé une éventuelle adaptation du virus à notre organisme. Il n'a constaté aucune mutation pour l'instant. Toute son équipe va bien et le traitement fonctionne… » ajouta-t-elle comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

Elle avait toutefois omis de préciser que sa sérothérapie n'était efficace que si elle était administrée à temps et qu'une fois lancé, le processus tumoral était vraiment très agressif. Elle eut soudain un moment de doute. « _Avoir été contaminée était chose impossible… »_

« Ecoute…On ne va pas paniquer… »

« C'est toi qui panique Rodney… »

« Tu vas essayer de dormir un peu. Demain matin, la tempête aura cessé, Ronon et Amélia seront de retour et nous irons en ville pour contacter Atlantis et s'il le faut on rentrera tous sur la base. On verra bien que tu n'as rien, que tu as juste besoin d'un « énorme câlin spécial Mc Kay », d'une bonne semaine de repos et le tour est joué ! »

Jennifer prit la main de Rodney et lui sourit. D'habitude, le scientifique avait tenté de prononcer ses derniers mots sur un ton léger et détaché. Mais tout dans la voix de Mc Kay laissait voir sa profonde inquiétude pour elle.

Il embrassa Jennifer sur le front avant se quitter la chambre. Elle resta seule à ressasser chaque phrase de cette conversation. Un flot de doutes l'assaillit alors. Avait-elle vraiment été contaminée ? Aurait-elle été négligente à ce point ? Et ses amis ? Et tous les gens qu'elle avait côtoyés depuis son retour de mission ? L'hôpital… May… Il fallait absolument contacter Atlantis au plus vite…

Jennifer entendait Rodney s'agiter dans la pièce à côté. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller afin d'étouffer la montée d'angoisse qui la submergeait.

OoooooooooO

Ronon était allé s'asseoir près du feu. Sa blessure l'élançait de plus en plus. Il avait trouvé une petite armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain et avait tenté de refaire lui-même son pansement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le matelas derrière lui.

Amélia dormait paisiblement. Dans un soupir elle changea de position et se retrouva face à lui. Il la contempla longuement avant de reporter son regard sur les flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

Puis, il dégagea l'anneau accroché à une de ces mèches et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas relu l'inscription en satédien gravée à l'intérieur.

_« A Ronon, mon amour éternel… Melena»._

OoooooooooooooO

« Rodney vous devriez aller dormir un peu…»

Le scientifique était assis dans le canapé en train d'affoler l'écran tactile de son pad.

« Je cherche des informations sur les Ori dans ma banque de donnée mais je ne trouve strictement rien ! » s'énerva-t-il finalement en lançant l'appareil à l'autre bout du sofa. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de reprendre un semblant de calme devant son ami.

« Et vous, vous ne dormez pas ? Un souci avec votre bosse ?»

John ôta complètement le bandage entourant sa tête et s'assit finalement sur le fauteuil en du scientifique. Il se massa doucement le front.

« Non, non, ma tête est solide… Mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je pense à Ronon et à Banks et à tout un tas d'autres choses… Jennifer va mieux ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ronon. Amélia et lui clignotaient toujours il y a cinq minutes. Pour ce qui est de Jen… »

Rodney ne put faire autrement que lui exposer clairement la situation. Les traits de Sheppard se crispèrent. Le militaire prit un air perplexe.

« Un cancer ? »

« Provoqué par le virus Ori… » précisa le scientifique en inspirant profondément. Ce mot seul lui était insupportable.

« Ecoutez Rodney, on n'est sûrs de rien. Dès que nous le pourrons, nous contacterons Atlantis pour qu'ils nous envoient un scanner médical et de quoi faire des analyses sur Jennifer. Si elle est effectivement malade, nous risquons d'être contaminés allons être placés en quarantaine et confinés ici. Toutes les personnes que nous avons cotoyés devront être examinées également.»

Le scientifique acquiesça silencieusement.

« Si Jen est infectée… ». Le scientifique laissa sa phrase en suspens.

John n'osait pas entrevoir le pire des scénarios.

« Mais sur Atlantis ils n'ont pas détecté la présence du virus dans son organisme et je croyais qu'elle avait déjà subi la « quarantaine » réglementaire après son retour. » reprit-il comme pour essayer de rassurer son ami.

« C'est le cas, c'est pour ça que je suis confiant…»

« Si on pouvait contacter Atlantis tout de suite…» rumina Sheppard. « Quitte à embarquer avec vous tous les appareils Anciens de la base, vous auriez pu quand même apporter votre transmetteur ! »

« Alors vous manquez de m'arracher la tête quand vous apprenez que j'ai transporté des mini-réacteurs à naquadah dans ma valise, et maintenant vous exigez mon transmetteur Ancien ? Et pourquoi pas un E2PZ tant que vous y êtes ? »

Sheppard leva les yeux ciel.

« Et vous, où est le vôtre ? » ajouta Rodney.

« Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin ! On est en vacances loin d'Atlantis, je pensais que s'ils avaient besoin de nous ils nous contacteraient ou au pire ils nous téléporteraient vite fait au SGC! Pas que nous aurions besoin d'eux ! Donc pas de transmetteur, pas d'internet, pas de possibilité de joindre qui que ce soit !»

Sheppard et Rodney se fixèrent alors un instant. Là vraiment c'était le pompom !

« Mc Kay, si vous prononcez encore une fois le mot malédiction, je vous arrache la langue ! »

« Ah ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! »


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chap 9 : Diagnostic**_

Teyla s'éveilla doucement dans la chaleur réconfortante de la chambre. Elle s'étira lentement et écouta les bruits du dehors. Le vacarme de la tempête avait cessé. A côté d'elle, Torren, assis sur le lit, jouait avec son ours en peluche. Encore un cadeau de John.

_John… _

Bien qu'exténuée, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'endormir tant elle n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de son esprit. Lui et leur baiser…

Torren gazouillait en mordillant son jouet et pointa son petit doigt potelé vers sa mère.

« Tu as faim mon bébé ? »

Torren lui répondit par une risette.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et prépara son fils pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle était en train de lui enfiler ses chaussures quand on frappa à la porte.

« Teyla ? Vous êtes réveillée ? »

La voix du militaire la fit instinctivement sourire.

« Oui John, Torren et moi allons descendre. »

« Il faudrait que vous restiez dans votre chambre en fait avec le petit… »

Le visage de Teyla se décomposa progressivement alors que John lui expliquait la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire John ? » demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

« Je veux que vous restiez là avec Torren. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque… » la coupa le militaire.

Un silence pesant s'installa. John s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être un peu emporté. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Quand le téléphone fornctionnera à nouveau, je contacte Atlantis et nous allons régler ça. Je vous tiens au courant dès que nous en savons plus, Ok ? »

« D'accord… » soupira-t-elle avec angoisse tandis que les pas de John s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

L'athosienne se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Le ciel s'était miraculeusement dégagé et le soleil brillait à nouveau. La chute de neige de la nuit était toutefois impressionnante et le chemin menant à la maison avait totalement disparu sous une épaisse couche de poudreuse.

Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais et profita un bref instant de la chaleur solaire pourtant, à cet instant précis, les minutes qui allaient suivre s'annonçaient plutôt sombres…

OoooooooooooO

Amélia avait plié les couvertures et rassemblait leurs dernières affaires. C'était stupide, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire bêtement. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien… Cette nuit avait été magique.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait craqué pour Ronon dès la première fois où elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs d'Atlantis alors que Chuck lui faisait visiter la cité. Elle avait tout de suite demandé à son collègue qui il était et s'était vu répondre sur un ton moqueur :

« Ah, lui ! C'est Ronon Dex… Il est de Sateda. On l'a récupéré sur P3M736 après qu'il ait fait prisonniers Sheppard, Teyla et Mc Kay…Entre nous autres, techniciens, on l'appelle Capitaine Castagne, il ne pense qu'à arracher la tête de tous les Wraiths qu'il rencontre. Remarque, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Kavanaugh l'appelle Conan des fois… C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt du genre bourru…Quand à Sheppard, il le surnomme Chewie… Sûrement à cause des… » Chuck mima l'imposante chevelure du satédien avec exagération.

« Alors il est … »

« C'est par définition un extra-terrestre, oui. Humain, bien sur. Teyla Emmagan aussi d'ailleurs, quoique elle...»

Laissant Chuck continuer son petit laïus, la technicienne avait regardé s'éloigner Ronon vers la salle d'entraînement et s'était surprise à penser que son séjour ici allait devenir beaucoup plus qu'intéressant.

« Kavanaugh… C'est l'abruti fini qui a fait le voyage avec moi ? » avait soudain demandé Amélia.

Chuck avait été surpris qu'une nouvelle venue se montre aussi directe et cassante dès le premier jour mais il était clair que les réactions suscitées par Kavanaugh étaient toutes irrémédiablement négatives. Ce type était une plaie…

Amélia, perdue dans ses souvenirs, sursauta soudain quand Ronon entra dans la maison en entraînant avec lui des monticules de neige.

« Bonjour, je ne t'ai pas entendu sortir. »

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » fit-il.

Puis il se contenta de passer à côté d'elle pour aller récupérer son sac à dos. Amélia demeura un instant interdite puis elle se força à finir de ranger son sac. Non pas qu'elle s'attende à ce qu'il lui saute dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements – et elle n'y aurait probablement pas vu d'inconvénients- mais au moins avait-elle espéré recevoir au moins un petit baiser pour saluer cette nouvelle journée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ronon était peu démonstratif, elle le savait.

« J'ai dégagé la motoneige, on peut partir dès maintenant si tu es prête. Les autres doivent être inquiets.

« J'ai tout remis en place » répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Ronon remarqua son trouble. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle et saisit doucement son bras afin de la faire pivoter face à lui.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il. Je suis pas très… » commença-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Amélia soupira en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis elle lui sourit.

« Il est vrai qu'on est allé peut-être un peu vite… On a carrément zappé le premier rendez-vous, le dîner aux chandelles … »

Devant le visage circonspect du satédien, la technicienne explosa de rire.

« Là, c'est moi qui suis désolée ! Disons que je m'étais imaginé la scène un certain nombre de fois avant hier soir… »

« Coutume terrienne ?» interrogea l'ex-runner.

Amélia se détendit.

« Oui… Sur Terre, en général, on commence par sortir ensemble avant de finir dans le même lit… »

« Sur Sateda aussi… » répondit Ronon en affichant à présent un petit sourire. « J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas… » ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle l'empêcha de continuer en couvrant sa bouche de ses lèvres, en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait, elle passa sa main dans ses mèches et dessina du bout des doigts les contours de l'anneau d'argent accroché à l'une d'elle. Ronon la fixa alors avec appréhension mais Amélia lui sourit avec bienveillance et douceur.

« Je ne regrette pas du tout… » fit-elle alors.

OoooooO

Rodney s'était endormi dans le sofa. La fatigue et l'accablement avait finalement eu raison de lui. Teyla posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller et promena délicatement une tasse de café chaud sous ses narines.

Le scientifique émergea lentement et s'exclama à la vue des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les vitres embuées :

« ça y est ! Le blizzard a cessé ! Bon sang, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

« Vous en aviez besoin Mc Kay » répliqua Sheppard assis face à lui et qui dégustait déjà le breuvage brûlant.

« Jennifer est réveillée ? »

« Oui, Rodney et je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

La doctoresse descendait l'escalier pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Elle avait en effet meilleure mine et vint s'asseoir près de Mc Kay. Teyla lui apporta une tasse de thé.

« Merci Teyla, des nouvelles de Ronon et Amélia ? »

John, qui avait allumé le pad de Rodney la rassura en voyant toujours les deux signuax verts clignoter.

Rodney fonça sur le téléphone. Toujours pas de tonalité.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda Sheppard.

Rodney rabattit le combiné sur le poste avec exaspération.

« Je pense que cette tempête aura causé pas mal de soucis dans le coin. Il va falloir du temps…Ne serait-ce que pour dégager les routes alors les lignes téléphoniques… Vous avez vu toute cette neige ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Bon OK, Jennifer, dès que Ronon et Amélia reviennent, on fonce à l'hopital tous les deux. ».

« Si je suis contaminée, je vous ai peut-être transmis également le virus. Je pense que vous êtes tous concernés … Il faut rentrer sur Atlantis »

« Tout ira bien Jennifer, j'en suis persuadée. » murmura Sheppard.

OoooooooooooooooO

« Que fait-on par rapport aux autres ? » lança Amélia vers Ronon qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, vu qu'on est surtout venu pour aider Rodney et par rapport au fait que nous sommes ses invités, dans le chalet de sa tante, avec tous les autres… »

« Rester discrets ? »

C'était plus un constat qu'une question. Ronon avait sorti ces mots le plus simplement du monde et Amélia éprouva un soulagement non feint en constatant que le satédien n'avait pas mal pris sa suggestion. Elle se voyait mal faire des papouilles à son nouvel amant devant le lieutenant colonel et cela même s'ils étaient en permission.

« Je pense que ce serait…mieux »

« Aucun problème » approuva l'ex-runner.

_Bon sang ! Espèce d'idiote ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Tu rêves de ce mec jour et nuit depuis si longtemps et tu lui demandes maintenant de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Pauvre fille ! »_

Elle continua de se maudire en silencemais elle savait bien qu'au fond d'elle-même une petite alarme rouge et clignotante s'était déclenchée … Cette peur viscérale qui revenait chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait un peu trop… Cette peur de perdre encore quelqu'un à qui elle tenait… Elle avait aussi ressenti cette sorte de retenue chez le satédien, depuis le jour où il l'avait invitée à s'entrainer avec lui. Un sentiment de malaise qu'il tentait de cacher très habilement d'ailleurs. Mais Amélia n'était pas dupe.

« _Melena…_ »

Ce prénom résonna dans sa tête. Ils avaient chacun leurs fantômes…Elle balaya cette pensée et préféra changer rapidement de sujet.

« Il faut que Jennifer voie ta blessure, c'était assez profond, tu auras sûrement besoin de points de suture. »

« C'est rien… »

Amélia n'avait jamais vu Ronon pressé de se faire soigner. Au cours de ces nombreuses missions, il était quelquefois revenu dans des états bien pires et avait toujours rechigné à aller à l'infirmerie prétextant de simples égratignures.

« Mais bien sûr, monsieur dur-à-cuire, allons-y ! » lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle se retrouva le nez face au canon d'un fusil de chasse. Immédiatement, Ronon s'interposa, sa main droite cherchant instinctivement son blaster resté malheureusement pour lui sur Atlantis. Debout sur le seuil, un homme camouflé dans un anorak noir les tenait en joue.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10 : Révélations**

« Du calme ! Ecoutez ! Nous sommes des amis de Rodney Mc Kay ! » s'écria Amélia en repassant devant Ronon, les mains bien en vue face à elle.

« Connais pas ! »

« C'est le neveu de May Jenkins ! »

« Quoi ? La crevette ? Il est ici ? »

« Au chalet de May, oui… Je m'appelle Amélia Banks et voici Ronon Dex. Nous logeons chez elle en ce moment et elle nous a demandé de passer voir si tout allait bien pour vous… Mais la tempête nous a surpris alors nous avons été obligé de nous abriter ici. »

Amélia s'était approchée doucement de l'homme et alors qu'elle frôla le canon de son fusil avec son bras, ce dernier eut un geste étrange. Il abaissa son arme avant de plaquer brusquement sa main libre contre sa poitrine. Amélia n'avait toujours pas baissé les mains. Enfin, il rabattit sa capuche en affichant un visage étrangement intrigué. Il correspondait bien à la description qu'en avait faite Rodney. Le teint mat, les cheveux gris et courts.

« Vous êtes Ernest Matthews, je présume… »

L'indien d'une soixantaine d'année fixa Ronon d'un air méfiant avant de revenir sur le visage doux d'Amélia. Il bloqua encore quelques secondes sur la jeune femme avant de paraître se ressaisir.

« Oui, désolé pour ça, fit-il en désignant son fusil, mais un grizzli traîne dans les parages. Il a été vu ce matin de l'autre côté du lac. »

Il avait reposé sa main sur son torse et semblait palper quelque chose à travers son anorak fermé.

« Nous savons, il nous a attaqué hier soir » répliqua Ronon, un brin agacé par le regard insistant du nouveau venu sur Amélia. »

Le vieil homme détourna enfin le regard pour lancer un coup d'œil vers la winchester qu'Amélia avait remis en place au dessus de la cheminée.

« Elle vous a été utile ? »

« Et comment ! » fit Amélia en souriant.

« Vous l'avez… ? »

« Disons juste effrayé. Le seul blessé ici, c'est lui » répliqua la jeune femme en désignant Ronon. « Il a pris un coup de griffe… »

« Ça ira gamin ? » demanda Ernest en levant les yeux vers le satédien. Vous avez eu de la chance… »

Ronon répondit par l'affirmative d'un air amusé. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait appelé comme ça, c'était son grand-père et il avait sept ans. L'ex-runner s'élança dehors en souriant. Amélia se retrouva seule avec le vieil homme.

« Par contre, Mr Matthews, je suis désolée pour la fenêtre de votre salle de bain, j'ai dû la forcer pour pouvoir entrer » s'excusa Amélia.

« C'est pas grave ! J'ai vu votre motoneige dehors. Je suis venu avec la mienne juste pour voir si tout était OK. J'ai prévenu mon ami Sam qui va venir déblayer les routes. Si vous voulez je vous accompagne jusqu'au chalet. »

Le vieil homme s'apprêtait à s'engager dans les pas de Ronon quand il fit brusquement demi-tour.

« Je suis quand même curieux de savoir d'où vous venez jeune fille, j'ai l'impression que vous et moi avons quelques…ancêtres en commun… »

« Je suis née à San Diego en Californie. Et il parait que mon arrière grand-mère maternelle était Cherokee… »

« Tiens donc…et, c'est votre…petit ami ce grand gaillard là-dehors ? »

« Bonne question… » répliqua Amélia en enfilant ses gants.

OoooooooooooO

La doctoresse tenta de se ressaisir en effectuant un autre scan. Mais la même image de son anatomie interne s'afficha devant ses yeux médusés.

En voyant l'air ahuri de la doctoresse, les deux hommes sentirent que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Ils avaient réussi à contacter Atlantis voilà une heure et bien que Woolsey soit en visite à Washington, Sheppard avait ordonné qu'un jumper occulté soit immédiatement envoyé pour leur téléporter un scanner médical portable. Le moins de contact possible avec le personnel de la base était désormais le mot d'ordre.

« Mc Kay, si nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles, il faudra prévenir Woolsey. Le lieutenant Perkins attend dehors dans le jumper .» trancha Sheppard.

« Mon Dieu…. » souffla alors Jennifer, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

Mc Kay demeurait désespérément muet, craignant de prononcer la question fatidique.

« Rodney…. » Jennifer leva finalement la tête vers le scientifique.

La vision du physicien se troubla soudainement. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être malade. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée. Pas maintenant alors qu'ils étaient si heureux…

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne suis pas contaminée…" lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc. « Je suis enceinte. »

A cet instant précis, Rodney ressentit l'impression la plus étrange de sa vie. Il lui sembla à la fois qu'on lui ôtait un poids immense de la poitrine mais la seconde suivante, son cerveau supersonique parut se rétracter inexorablement jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un petit pois.

« Co…comment enceinte…? Comme… enceinte ?…. Comme bébé…. ? » bafouilla-t-il

« Rodney…je suis aussi surprise que toi… » enchaina Jennifer en cherchant un peu de soutien auprès du militaire.

Le physicien sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits. La décharge d'adrenaline qu'il venait de recevoir l'avait complètement sonné.

« Mais comment c'est possible… » arriva-t-il encore à articuler.

Une réponse toute prête resta bloquée dans la gorge de Sheppard. Non, là, vraiment, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de charrier McKay qui avait l'air d'un zombi momifié. Tout le monde était un peu abasourdi. Teyla arrivait au bas de l'escalier. Elle avait entendu la majorité de la conversation et s'avança vers le groupe l'air rassuré. Sheppard tenta quand même la question qui lui trottait dans la tête …

« Et si c'est pas indiscret, de quand daterait cette »… lança-t-il en omettant volontairement de finir sa phrase.

« Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur date de conception » fit Jennifer en jetant un regard en biais vers Rodney. « Je pense être enceinte d'environ six semaines. Ça explique ma fatigue, ma perte d'appétit, mon malaise, mon estomac barbouillé… » souffla Jennifer les yeux soudain dans le vague. « Et moi qui ai mis mes symptômes sur le compte de mes nuits blanches passées à mettre au point la sérothérapie pour les patients de Carson ! Le docteur Callahan a constaté un taux un peu élevé de leucocytes dans mon sang ce qui est parfaitement normal pour une grossesse. »

« Mais pour…vous savez…euh…le truc…féminin….tous les mois…Enfin, je suis pas spécialiste mais bon… Vous auriez pas pu avoir la puce à l'oreille ? » ajouta John qui se demanda dans la seconde pourquoi il avait abordé un tel sujet.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'échappais à la mort par hypothermie et ma conscience a été transféré dans le corps d'une pilleuse de tombe avant de finalement regagner le mien, vous savez quel effet peuvent avoir ce genre de choses sur les cycles menstruels d'une femme ? »

« OK ! OK ! Je vous fais confiance là-dessus, désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet, on passe !» Sheppard avait levé les mains en signe de reddition.

« Rodney et vous n'aviez apparemment pas prévu cet évènement ? » osa Teyla.

Jennifer, qui avait retrouvé son visage calme et réfléchi, regarda le scientifique l'air hésitant.

« Je crains que non. » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

L'athosienne prit la main de son amie dans les siennes et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« En tous cas, Jen, vous n'êtes pas contaminée ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! ».

« Je vais prévenir Perkins qu'il peut retourner à la base ! » s'exclama le militaire en se levant

Malgré les efforts de Teyla pour détendre l'atmosphère, tous commençaient à se sentir très mal à l'aise devant la catatonie persistante de McKay. Alors, doucement, Jennifer s'approcha de Rodney, assis telle une statue au bord du canapé. Elle s'installa près de lui et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il parut enfin réagir. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de la serrer soudainement dans ses bras. Jennifer put alors sentir le cœur de Rodney qui battait à tout rompre.

« J'ai cru que tu…Que tu avais… Que tu allais… »

« Je vais bien Rodney… Je vais bien…regarde…. »

Rodney se saisit du scanner portatif qui représentait l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Une petite boule rouge s'affichait en son centre.

« Il faudrait juste que j'aille à l'hôpital faire une échographie pour voir si tout va bien. »

Le scientifique leva les yeux vers elle. Jennifer prit alors le visage de Rodney entre ses mains.

« Et puis je pense qu'après ça, nous devrons discuter tous les deux … »

OoooooooooooooooO

Le soleil du matin venait caresser le visage de Teyla. Elle avait fermé les yeux et savourait cet instant de calme où les esprits s'apaisaient doucement. Assise sur le banc de la véranda, face à la fenêtre du salon, elle en avait profité pour jeter un œil sur Torren quelques instants auparavant. Il s'amusait à quatre patte sur le tapis devant la cheminée, emprisonné dans un « parc » improvisé composé d'un côté par le canapé et de l'autre par des chaises et de gros coussins chamarrés. Le petit train de bois le fascinait apparemment toujours autant. Peut-être que May accepterait de le lui laisser emporter sur Atlantis.

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. John était debout devant elle, immobile.

« Quelle histoire ! Je peux m'asseoir ? fit-il en désignant la place libre à côté d'elle.

« Bien sûr John. Je suis heureuse que tout se finisse aussi bien. »

Le silence retomba un instant. Teyla sentait son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer. Leurs bras se touchaient. Leurs jambes aussi. John regardait l'horizon enneigé mais elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à aborder le sujet qu'elle redoutait tant. Alors elle décida de prendre les devants.

« Ce que je ressens pour vous est sincère John. »

Sheppard fut coupé dans son élan. Il se força à fixer la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux et décida finalement de la laisser poursuivre sans répondre.

« Depuis quelques temps, Kanaan et moi ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'autrefois. Mes sentiments envers lui ont changé et ce que je ressens pour vous aussi. Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé. J'en suis la première surprise. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour vous et beaucoup d'amitié aussi mais… Enfin… voilà, je crois que suis à présent…"

"Amoureux de vous. »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit…Teyla put apercevoir un léger sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il continuait de regarder au loin. L'athosienne se tut alors. Sheppard enchaîna.

« Je n'y comprends rien moi non plus Teyla. Moi aussi j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour vous, vous êtes forte, vous avez toujours été là, solide, apaisante, magnifique… »

Le militaire soupira. Exprimer ses sentiments n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Fanfaronner, se moquer de Rodney ou lancer deux trois réparties rigolotes…ça c'était lui… Mais là, il avait l'impression que son estomac remontait jusque dans sa gorge. « _Bon sang ce qu'elle était belle… Comment avait-il pu la côtoyer tous les jours sans succomber si longtemps…_ ». Ils se sentaient un peu gauches tous les deux. Ils avaient enfin ouvert les yeux et l'évidence leur faisait à présent peur. Après quelques secondes de silence, John se lança à nouveau.

« Quand je vous ai vue, dans la salle de contrôle avec Michael, quand j'ai cru qu'il allait vous emmener encore une fois**, j'ai réellement pris conscience que je tenais à vous beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru… ».

Délicatement, Teyla posa sa main sur sa joue et l'amena à la regarder.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après, John… Comment nous allons…gérer cela. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je dois tout d'abord parler avec Kanaan. Il est le père de mon fils. Je lui dois cela avant tout. Lui aussi je crois a pris conscience que quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous. C'est quelqu'un de bien et d'honorable. Je ne pourrais pas commencer quoi que ce soit tant que tout ne sera pas réglé entre lui et moi. »

Kanaan… Soudain John eut l'impression d'être le pire individu que la Terre ait porté. C'est vrai que l'athosien était un type bien. Un type qui avait eu le bonheur de vivre une histoire avec Teyla, de lui faire un enfant. Il avait l'impression d'être un voleur de bonheur…

Teyla perçut le trouble dans le regard de Sheppard et resserra ses doigts sur le visage du militaire.

« Kanaan et moi, c'est fini depuis déjà un bon moment. C'est juste que tous les deux, nous ne voulions pas nous l'avouer, c'est tout. Alors pas de remords ou de culpabilité inutile ! »

Elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Je ne l'aime plus. Je vous… »

Le choc d'un lourd sac à dos jeté à terre à leur pied les fit sursauter. Instinctivement, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, chacun à un bout du banc. Ronon se tenait debout à quelques pas d'eux et leur jetait un regard noir.

« Ronon ! Bon sang ! C'est vous ! Ah, je savais bien qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter ! On ne vous a même pas entendu arriver !" fit Sheppard en bondissant sur ses pieds. Tout va bien ? Amélia et vous… »

Le satédien continuait à les fixer à tour de rôle sans parler. Sheppard détourna les yeux et chercha une aide silencieuse auprès de la jeune femme. Il les avait certainement vus, peut-être les avait-il entendus aussi… Il connaissait l'avis de Ronon sur une éventuelle relation entre lui et Teyla. Et là, bizarrement, il se sentait comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit, la main dans un bocal de bonbons…

« Amélia va bien Ronon ?" lança Teyla en soutenant sans brocher le regard inquisiteur de l'ex-runner.

Devant l'aplomb de l'athosienne et son air de dire « mêle-toi de tes affaires… », Ronon capitula.

« Tout est OK. On ramène même du monde… » grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Teyla et Jennifer saluèrent le retour d'Amélia en la serrant affectueusement dans leurs bras.

« Ernest ? Ernest Matthews ?" lança Rodney en dévisageant l'indien.

"La crevette ! Dis donc, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !" fit Ernest en encerclant avec enthousiasme les épaules du scientifique.

Une fois libre, Rodney pointa instantanément un index menaçant en direction de John.

« Taisez-vous Sheppard !"

"Mais j'ai rien dit !"

"Oui mais vous alliez le faire !"

"Enfin, MEREDITH, vous voyez le mal partout… C'est juste un petit surnom affectueux… D'ailleurs il me plait bien, je pense que je vais le garder en mémoire pour les jours où vous deviendrez vraiment trop insupportable. »

Face à l'état d'exaspération avancé de Rodney, Sheppard vint se présenter lui-même au vieil homme. Ils se donnèrent une poignée de main.

« Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Enchanté. »

Bizarrement, quand le militaire voulut mettre fin à l'échange, il sentit alors que l'étreinte du vieil homme tardait à se relâcher. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles noires du squamish qui semblaient vouloir scruter le moindre recoin de son cerveau. Un sentiment de malaise le gagna alors. Puis, devant le silence gêné qui s'était installé, Ernest lâcha enfin prise en posant sa main sur sa poitrine comme l'avait déjà vu faire Amélia dans la cabane.

« _Etrange ce type…_ » pensa John qui se pressa d'enchaîner

"Oui…euh… Mr Matthews… Bon, alors… Vous connaissez déjà Mc Kay, Ronon et Amélia et donc voici Teyla Emmagan et Jennifer Keller. »

Ernest leur adressa un signe amical de la tête quand un bruit de klaxon résonna à l'extérieur. Teyla alla ouvrir la porte et tous la suivirent à nouveau sur le perron. Un énorme chasse-neige vrombissant stoppa devant la maison. Derrière lui, Jeannie apparut au volant du pick up.

« Salut à tous "! lança-t-elle sur un air joyeux. "J'apporte les vivres ! Et voici Bud qui m'a gentiment ouvert le chemin ! »

L'homme les salua d'un signe de la main à travers la vitre de la cabine avant d'entamer un demi-tour pour repartir sur le sentier à présent dégagé.

« Oh ! Ernest comment vas-tu !" s'écria-t-elle en venant serrer le vieil homme dans ses bras.

"Jeannie ! Dis donc mais tu es une femme à présent ! Le temps passe vraiment trop vite ! Déjà enfant tu étais jolie comme un cœur, mais là, tu es carrément splendide ma belle !"

"Espèce de flatteur ! Pas de souci chez toi ?"

"Eh bien, tes amis ont semble-t-il veillé au grain" fit-il en désignant Amélia et Ronon. "J'étais descendu la veille de la tempête chez mon fils Davis à Whistler."

"Le téléphone est complètement rétablit alors !" fit la jeune femme en allant décharger deux gros sacs de provisions que Ronon s'empressa de lui prendre des mains. "Tout va bien ici ? Pas de bêtises en mon absence ? »

Des regards furtifs furent échangés…

« On parlera de tout ça au déjeuner si tu veux bien…" marmonna Rodney.

« Je vais vous laisser" ajouta Ernest. "J'ai été ravi de vous revoir…"

« Non Ernest ! Vous allez rester déjeuner avec nous "! lança Jeannie en le poussant vers l'intérieur. "Comme ça, nous pourrons reparler un petit peu des étés fabuleux que nous avons passé ici !"

« Oui, Ernest, vous allez nous raconter quelques petites anecdotes sympas sur notre cher Meredith… » ajouta Sheppard sur un air railleur en leur emboitant le pas.

Quand tous furent rentrés, Rodney demeura un instant seul debout sur le perron. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la journée allait être incroyablement longue…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 : Une légende indienne**

« Cette bestiole était littéralement en train de me dévorer le bras ! » hurla Rodney le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

« C'est bien connu McKay, arriva à articuler Sheppard entre deux fou-rires, les chenilles sont carnivores au Canada ! »

Le repas s'était déroulé exactement comme Rodney l'avait craint. Une énumération implacable des pires moments de honte vécus ici quand il était enfant. Jeannie s'amusait comme une folle à raconter comment, une fois, lors d'une ballade en forêt, il était resté coincé dans un tronc d'arbre vide en essayant d'échapper à un wapiti pas du tout farouche et tombé en admiration devant sa barre de céréales…

L'ambiance était détendue et conviviale. Ronon arborait un superbe pansement au bras réalisé avec soin par Jennifer. La jeune femme avait assuré que ce n'était que superficiel mais qu'il pourrait ajouter une balafre de plus à sa collection. Chacun profitait du succulent repas qu'avaient préparé Jeannie et Amélia. Rodney subissait de bonne grâce les moqueries gentillettes de ses camarades et commençait à se remettre doucement de la découverte fracassante du début de matinée. D'ailleurs aucun protagoniste présent à ce moment-là n'avait encore abordé le sujet. Si quelqu'un devait le faire, c'était à Jennifer ou à Rodney. John et Teyla s'était donc tus. Eux-mêmes avaient d'autres détails à gérer, notamment avec Ronon qui continuait par moment à les fixer d'un œil plutôt moralisateur.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant Jeannie! » lança soudain McKay à sa sœur qui allait enchaîner avec la fois où il s'était retrouvé encore une fois dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante suite à une rencontre avec une moufette.

Alors, tout à coup, Jennifer se le va brusquement de table et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Elle eut juste le temps de bafouiller deux mots d'excuse avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Le bruit qui leur parvint ensuite de derrière la porte fermée clôtura en quelque sorte la séance de torture de Rodney.

« Je croyais pas que mon rôti de porc était si mauvais… » lança Jeannie la mine renfrognée.

Nouvelle salve de bruit évocateur provenant du fond du couloir.

« La dernière fois qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose j'étais enceinte de Madison ! Une horreur ! » ajouta Jeannie sur un ton désinvolte avant de tomber sur le visage coupable de Rodney.

La jeune femme le fixa alors avec hébétude.

« Jennifer attend un bébé ?» lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ronon, qui allait engloutir un morceau de rôti gros comme le point, se statufia. Amélia faillit s'étrangler avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. John et Teyla baissèrent les yeux sur leur assiette. Torren émit son éternel petit rire cristallin.

« Meredith ? » répéta-t-elle devant le silence lourd de sens de son frère.

Le ton de Jeannie était passé de la stupéfaction au ravissement. McKay ne put que confirmer la nouvelle.

« Mon Dieu ! Tu vas être papa ! » enchaîna-t-elle en se levant pour aller se pendre à son cou.

Rodney manqua bientôt d' étouffer. Entretemps, Jennifer revint de la salle de bain, le teint un peu pâle. Jeannie bondit alors sur elle.

« Je vais être tatie ! »

Et elle lui sauta au cou à son tour. Jennifer lança un regard noir à Rodney qui haussa les épaules en signe de confusion.

« Elle a deviné toute seule ! J'y suis pour rien ! »

« Espèces de cachotiers ! Vous savez ça depuis quand ! »

« Ce matin… » balbutia Rodney. « Mais on doit aller à l'hôpital cet après-midi pour… confirmer… »

« Mon Dieu Rodney ! Quelle nouvelle ! »

L'enthousiasme de Jeannie ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

« Félicitations Meredith, Jennifer » ajouta enfin Ernest quand Jeannie se décida enfin à reprendre son souffle. « Nous allons pouvoir fêter cela! J'aimerais tous vous convier à l'anniversaire de ma sœur Lily ce soir à Pemberton. Il y aura à manger, à boire, de la musique… On va bien s'amuser. Et on en profitera pour trinquer en votre honneur !»

« Et bien euh… Peut-être que Jennifer devrait plutôt se reposer…» entama Rodney sur un ton pas très engagé en regardant la jeune femme.

« Bon sang Meredith ! Elle est enceinte, pas mourante ! J'ai une recette de tisane géniale pour les nausées des premiers mois ! Ça a très bien marché pour moi quand j'attendais Madison. Je vais vous préparer ça Jennifer. Et puis, sortir un peu, voir d'autres gens vous fera à tous le plus grand bien ! »

« A manger et à boire ? ça me va ! » s'exclama Ronon.

« Ça promet une agréable soirée » avait renchérit Sheppard.

Les filles avaient toutes acquiescé de la tête. Rodney s'inclina devant l'avis général.

« Super Ernest, merci beaucoup pour ton invitation, on sera tous là, tu peux compter sur nous » fit Jeannie.

Le dessert fut alors servi par une Jeannie au comble de son excitation. Elle jetait des regards attendris vers son frère qui faisait mine de ne pas la voir. Jennifer s'amusait finalement de la situation. Après le repas, tous continuèrent à discuter dans le salon en sirotant un café. La conversation prit alors un tournant nouveau quand Ernest commença à questionner Sheppard sur son travail.

« Alors comme çà, vous êtes tous militaires ? »

« Non… » répondit Sheppard. Juste Amelia et moi mais Banks est technicienne. « Jennifer, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon sont des civils… »

« Et vous êtes donc en permission ici. »

« Oui, nous sommes venus aider Rodney. »

« C'est très généreux de votre part… Amélia m'a confié qu'elle avait des aïeux Cherokee dans sa famille, et vous lieutenant colonel Sheppard, une pointe de sang indien ? »

« Pas du tout, plutôt du sang irlandais. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père a débarqué à New York en 1852. »

« Intéressant… Mon peuple vit sur ces terres depuis plus de dix mille ans. Nous sommes des gens fiers et nous attachons une très grande importance à nos racines ainsi qu'à notre culture. »

« Vous devez avoir beaucoup de belles histoires à raconter sur votre peuple » ajouta Teyla, qui commençait à apprécier de plus en plus le côté posé et apaisant du vieil homme.

« Oui, effectivement. Nous avons une mythologie très riche. Des légendes fascinantes… Mais elles se perdent avec les générations bien que nous essayions de les transmettre encore… »

« Au fait, est-ce que votre neveu vit toujours ici ? » demanda Rodney. « Euh… Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié son prénom… Tuck… Hank ? »

Le visage d'Ernest s'obscurcit soudain.

« Zack… Il traine toujours dans le coin mais il n'est pas le bienvenu chez moi. »

Le ton sur lequel avaient été prononcés ces mots ne laissait place à aucune équivoque. « _Zack…_ » Enfin un mystère résolu.

Alors, Ernest reporta son regard sur Sheppard. Tout comme quelques heures auparavant, dans le salon, le militaire sentit le regard du vieil indien peser sur lui de façon étrange.

« Certains membres de notre propre famille sont quelquefois capables de choses que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé être possibles. Zackary est le fils de mon frère qui est mort l'an dernier. »

« Désolé » répliqua Sheppard.

« La mort fait partie de la vie. On doit tous mourir un jour ou l'autre. Mon frère était un homme bien mais Zack… Déjà enfant, il avait cette lueur mauvaise dans le regard … »

_« Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit… _» pouvait-on lire sur le visage triomphant de Rodney alors que ces amis se remémoraient l'aventure de la poupée Einstein.

« La honte d'être squamish. Il reniait toutes nos croyances, nos coutumes. Son père lui passait tout. Tout le monde a laissé faire… Moi le premier… Bref, plutôt que de parler de lui, je préfèrerais vous raconter une de nos légendes la plus célèbre. »

« Avec plaisir ! » lança Amélia qui commençait aussi à se prendre au jeu du vieil indien.

« Je fais plus d'effet sur les touristes devant un bon feu de camp, mais devant ce délicieux gâteau ça ira tout aussi bien…Bon, je commence. Une de nos légendes rapporte qu'autrefois, vivait ici un faucon majestueux et très puissant, respecté de tous. Il était là pour observer les autres animaux de la vallée. Mais il ne devait jamais utiliser sa puissance pour prendre le dessus sur ces créatures plus faibles. Des êtres supérieurs vivant dans le ciel appelées créatures du tonnerre, lui avait donné le moyen de les appeler s'il en avait le besoin ou l'envie. Elles lui avaitent expliqué le rituel qui consistait à tracer un cercle, apporter des offrandes, inviter des animaux, remercier le Grand Esprit et le chant nécessaire pour accomplir cet appel. Mais le faucon conscient de son ascendant grandissant sur les autres animaux terrestres, devint de plus en plus orgueilleux. Il voulut interférer dans leur existence et les contrôler . Il voulut aussi leur montrer ses pouvoirs en convoquant les créatures du tonnerre devant eux. Alors, un jour, il invita tous les animaux à le voir appeler les êtres supérieurs mais ce faisant, il ne respecta plus rien du rituel mis à part le chant. Les créatures célestes vinrent quand même mais avant que le rituel ne s'achève, ils enlevèrent le grand faucon et le punirent. Ils le privèrent de ses pouvoirs et en firent leur simple serviteur. Ne lui resta que le don de se changer en formation nuageuse ou en éclair foudroyant : il devint alors simplement l'« oiseau-tonnerre ». Ce châtiment durera tant que le faucon n'aura pas appris la leçon : rester à sa place dans l'univers. »

Tous avaient écouté l'histoire du vieil homme avec beaucoup d'attention et d'intérêt.

« C'est une étrange histoire » fit Jennifer. « Qui étaient ces créatures du tonnerre ? Des dieux ? »

« En quelque sorte… L'oiseau-tonnerre a également été condamné à rester dans sa maison près du ciel afin d'être toujours disponible pour les esprits célestes : T'ak't'ak mu'y'in tl'a in7iny'a'xe7en ou autrement dit ce pic volcanique appelé Black Tusk. »

Il était presque 14H quand le vieil indien décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Tous se levèrent pour l'accompagner dehors.

« Je repasserai ici vers 20H et nous irons ensemble chez ma soeur. Cet après-midi je dois aller à Whistler acheter deux trois choses pour ce soir. Et ne vous en faites pas, si vous abusez un peu trop de mon cocktail spécial « eau-de-feu », vous pourrez dormir sur place, ma sœur loue des chambres pour accueillir les touristes de passage et en ce moment c'est le calme plat !» lança le vieil homme en s'éloignant déjà sur sa motoneige. Alors à ce soir et merci pour le déjeuner! ».

Amélia se tenait sur le perron, debout près de Sheppard. Tous deux regardèrent le vieil homme s'éloigner sur le sentier. Au moment de rentrer, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils eurent alors l'étrange et même sensation concernant Ernest Matthews. Cet homme avait tenté de sonder leur âme.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chap 12 : Les liens du sang…**_

« Mon Rodney papa ! Je suis si heureuse ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Viens par ici que je t'embrasse ! »

McKay tentait gentiment d'échapper à l'asphyxie le visage en étau entre les mains solides de sa tante. Quand elle eut enfin recouvert son neveu de baiser affectueux, le scientifique se releva avec peine et jeta au passage un regard meurtrier vers sa soeur qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Merci beaucoup Jeannie » chuchota-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en passant devant elle.

« Vous repassez me voir après, Jennifer et toi ? » demanda la vieille dame avec ravissement.

« Bien sûr May…Excuse-moi mais là, je dois vraiment y aller ! Jennifer attend pour consulter le docteur Callahan et elle voudrait que je vienne avec elle. Ronon, Amélia, John et Teyla doivent aussi nous retrouver ici un peu plus tard.

« Excellent ! Je suis contente de les revoir tous ! Oh mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Je reste avec elle, vas-y Meredith… » ajouta Jeannie.

OooooooooooooO

Les quatre Atlantes s'étaient octroyé une ballade dans les rues blanches de Whistler. Ils étaient chargés de trouver un petit cadeau pour la sœur d'Ernest Matthews afin de ne pas arriver les mains vides chez elle tout à l'heure. En traversant un petit parc, ils croisèrent un couple d'amoureux qui se tenaient la main. Ils étaient heureux et insouciants. Amélia sourit en jetant un coup d'œil sur eux quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Ronon le remarqua.

Lui prendre la main. Comme un couple normal. La prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser au milieu de ce parc…

« Ronon ? Ça va ? » lui lança Amélia.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait ralenti et presque stoppé alors que ses trois acolytes avaient continué d'avancer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il trouvait cela si difficile ? La jeune femme comptait beaucoup pour lui. Et il lui semblait de plus en plus chaque jour. Dès que Chuck l'approchait il sentait cette rage dans son ventre remonter jusque dans sa poitrine. Quelquefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, juste la regarder, le plus longtemps possible. Elle était douce, belle et intelligente. Elle était forte mais sur ses gardes tout comme lui…

Il rejoignit le groupe en deux enjambées. Ils entrèrent finalement dans un petit magasin où l'on pouvait trouver toutes sortes de vêtements et d'accessoires :

« Moi je trouve celui-là génial ! » s'exclama John en brandissant un minuscule T-shirt pour enfant sur lequel était inscrit en grosses lettres rouges **I LOVE GOLF**. « Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous ne l'avez pas en 9 mois ? Et avec la casquette assortie ? » lança-t-il vers la vendeuse.

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme sans faille du militaire.

« Je vous rappelle John que nous sommes venu chercher un cadeau pour la sœur d'Ernest » soupira-t-elle.

Bientôt, Amélia trouva leur bonheur. Un magnifique châle en laine aux couleurs éclatantes. Alors qu'elle était parti régler à la caisse, Ronon tapota l'épaule de Sheppard et lui indiqua à travers la vitrine deux hommes en train de discuter de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Ce n'est pas Ernest là-bas ? » demanda le satédien.

« Si, on dirait… »

Le vieil indien semblait avoir une conversation plutôt mouvementée avec un homme plus jeune qui le dépassait de deux têtes. Quand ce dernier se mit à avancer de façon menaçante vers leur nouvelle connaissance, Ronon, suivi immédiatement de Sheppard, bondit hors de la boutique et traversa la rue.

« Un problème Ernest ? » se hâta de demander John en n'oubliant pas de s'interposer entre le satédien qui commençait à montrer les dents et cet individu visiblement peu amène. Il avait eu soudain l'impression de jouer le rôle de la petite tranche de jambon entre deux morceaux de pain géants.

« Tu as des gardes du corps à présent Ernest ? » lança l'homme en défiant Ronon du regard par-dessus la tête de Sheppard.

« Tout comme toi Zack… » répliqua le sexagénaire en désignant du menton deux types à la mine patibulaire appuyés contre un 4x4 garé de l'autre côté de la rue. « Je vois que tu continues à entretenir de bonnes fréquentations… Va-t'en Zack. Quitte Whistler. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. » lança Ernest qui s'apprêtait à traverser la rue.

« Mon très cher oncle, malheureusement pour toi, je pense que je vais venir faire une petite apparition ce soir à l'anniversaire de tante Lily… »

Ernest revint lui faire face.

« Je t'interdis de franchir le seuil de sa maison. Tu es peut-être arrivé à embobiner certains membres de cette famille par ton numéro de charme, mais moi, je sais de quoi tu es capable… Je sais que c'est toi qui as volé le totem de Joe. Et pour le vendre à quelle crapule cette fois ? Combien tu dois encore à ton bookmaker ? Si les autres n'ont pas encore vu clair dans ton jeu, moi je t'ai à l'œil. Ton père serait mort de honte s'il savait comment tu te comportes… »

« Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à l'éternel refrain du fils indigne… Je ne te dois rien Ernest. Tout ce que j'ai pu vendre était à moi, légué par mon gentil papa… »

« Etait à notre famille depuis des générations ! »

« Des breloques sans intérêt Ernest! Des poteries, des colliers… Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous pourrions nous faire beaucoup d'argent si tu n'étais pas si borné… »

Zachary Matthews avait prononcé ces derniers mots à voix basse près du visage de son oncle afin d'échapper aux oreilles des deux gêneurs.

« Ecoutez, laissez-le à présent… ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde » lança Sheppard à l'adresse du squamish.

Zack se retourna brusquement vers lui visiblement de plus en plus agacé par cet énergumène et son copain chevelu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Amélia, Teyla et Torren les rejoignirent sur le trottoir.

« Est-ce qu'on dérange ? » tenta Amélia qui avait senti l'ambiance électrique.

A la vue des jeunes femmes, Zack se recomposa un visage charmeur et afficha son plus beau sourire, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Mesdemoiselles ! C'est un plaisir de tomber sur d'aussi jolies femmes que vous ici à Whistler ! Je me présente, Zack Matthews… »

Et à la surprise de tous, il s'apprêta à baiser la main d'Amélia. La jeune femme, prise de vitesse, n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il eut saisi ses doigts. Ronon allait s'élancer pour sûrement fracasser la mâchoire de ce sale type. Sheppard fit barrage. Ce dernier avait remarqué qu'Ernest avait tenté de tendre le bras afin d'empêcher Zack d'accomplir son geste.

« Zack ! Non ! »

Trop tard. Soudain, une expression de stupeur apparut sur le visage de l'indien, comme si le contact avec la peau d'Amélia l'avait gratifié d'une décharge électrique. Il lâcha brusquement la main de la jeune femme et la dévisagea comme si il avait vu le diable en personne.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? » souffla-t-il en reculant.

Il chercha ensuite une explication sur le visage de son oncle, mal à l'aise.

« Partons » fut la seule réponse du vieil indien qui poussa tout le monde à traverser la rue précipitamment, laissant son neveu tétanisé et seul sur le trottoir.

OoooooooooooooO

_« Respire…Respire…Hyperventile… __ç__a y est je sens la crise-d'hypoglycémie-post-état-de-choc qui me guette… Un petit pot de gelée verte peut-être, j'en ai vu un le sur le plateau de ce type plâtré de la tête aux pieds dans la chambre à coté… _

_Non mais arrête Rodney ! Bon sang ! Jennifer est enceinte ! ENCEINTE DE TOI ! _

_C'est bien… C'est super… C'est grandiose… C'est ….Mon Dieu ! Je panique !_

_Oh non ! Papa ! Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est trop tôt ! 6 semaines a dit ce médecin! Jennifer a parlé du pique-nique… je me rappelle…Un mardi soir…Ça m'apprendra à planifier des dîners romantiques sur la plage en pleine période d'ovulation ! ! En plus, la seule fois où on n a pas utilisé de… Et bon sang Cadman ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me pourrir la vie celle-là ! Quelle idée de faire des parties poker entre filles** et de saouler ma petite amie ! Résultat des courses, un estomac en vrac, et une pilule qui finit dans la cuvette des toilettes ! Y'a plus aucun doute, c'est la malédiction !_

_Rodney arrête ! Ce n'est pas une malédiction ! C'est Jennifer ! La femme que tu aimes ! Tu vas être papa… Tu vas être responsable à vie d'un autre être humain… Tu vas être… AU SECOURS ! »_

Jeannie entra dans la salle d'attente et aperçut son frère prostré sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide.

« Alors Meredith demanda-t-elle calmement en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Parfait ! Tout baigne ! Elle a eu droit à une échographie et j'ai pu voir la… enfin le…»

Et alors là, il avait pu enfin apercevoir le petit être de quelques dizaines de millimètres qui gigotait déjà dans son écrin protecteur. Une tête, des ébauches de bras, de jambes, un minuscule cœur qui battait à tout rompre… La tension de Rodney était monté en flèche mais un étrange émerveillement l'avait soudain gagné, de sorte qu'il n'avait pu quitter des yeux l'écran de l'échographe.

« Elle est en train de faire une autre prise de sang et elle a des documents à signer pour l'hôpital. Je l'attends

« Alors tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr, je gère parfaitement la situation. Jennifer et moi sommes des adultes responsables et en plus, ce qui ne gâche rien extrêmement amoureux alors un bébé, tu parles… »

Il tentait de se composer un visage serein, le visage de l'homme qui maîtrise la situation.

« Très bien ! » répliqua Jeannie

« Très bien » renchérit Rodney.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux.

« Tu sais, Caleb a passé la nuit assis sur notre perron le jour où nous avons appris que j'attendais Madison. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous non plus n'avions pas prévu que je tombe enceinte. Je peinais à publier mon troisième article sur les sous-espaces spectraux, Caleb avait reçu une réponse négative pour le poste d'enseignant qu'il convoitait à l'époque et on ne roulait pas vraiment sur l'or. On venait d'acheter la maison… »

Elle fit une pause et regarda son frère.

« Et toi, tu étais probablement en train de sauver l'univers… »

« Probablement » répliqua Rodney en souriant.

Jeannie savourait sa victoire. Enfin un rayon de soleil sur son visage.

« Il a paniqué. On est resté deux heures à discuter dehors emmitouflés dans une couverture. Je sais, c'est ridicule. Il se sentait si mal, si impuissant. Il aurait voulu tant de choses pour nous, que nous ne manquions de rien… il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être un mauvais père… »

Rodney demeura muet. Ne pas se sentir à la hauteur. C'était exactement cela. C'était réellement la première fois qu'il éprouvait cette sensation, hormis le jour où Ronon lui avait donné une raclée au cours de sa seule et unique leçon de combat au bâton ou lorsque Sheppard avait tenté de l'initier aux joies du tir sur cible avec un P90. Ne pas être un crack dans tout ce qui était physique, il s'y était résigné et puis de toutes façons, il les surpassait tous par son incroyable intellect. Mais là, on parlait d'un tout autre domaine qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer : l'affectif. Jennifer était la femme de sa vie. C'était à présent une évidence pour lui. Il avait même réussi à la souffler au nez et à la barbe de Ronon… Ronon Dex ! Et ça, il n'en était pas peu fier… Elle était spendide, intelligente, parfaite… Et elle allait lui donner un enfant… La boule dans sa gorge se resserra.

« Comment… comment vous avez géré ça alors ? » poursuivit-il en balbutiant.

« Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et nous avons compris que réagir ainsi était absolument normal. Quelle preuve plus évidente que ce bébé serait l'être le plus aimé du monde, si déjà, avant qu'il ne naisse, ses parents se faisaient autant de souci pour son bien-être ? Rodney, je suis sûre que Jennifer doute aussi, qu'elle est aussi effrayée que toi, peut-être même plus… »

« Moi ? Douter ? Mais tu plaisantes ! »

« Rodney… »

« Bon OK ! Je suis mort de trouille, ça te va ? Et Jennifer qui a l'air si calme, si sûre d'elle… On dirait qu'elle a déjà tout prévu, planifié. Et moi, j'ai la sensation que tout m'échappe, que je vais être un horrible père, tu as vu comme je suis nul avec les enfants ! »

Le rythme cardiaque de McKay avait recommencé à s'emballer. Il sentait venir soudain la crise de tachycardie. Il arriva toutefois à

« Ecoute, calme-toi, et je te conseille de discuter avec elle de tout ça, de ce que tu ressens et puis vous verrez bien. En tous cas, je suis persuadée que tu feras un très bon père. Narcissique, cynique, hypochondriaque et incroyablement insupportable parfois, mais un très bon père… »

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle du scientifique qui la serra très fort. Depuis que Jeannie était revenue dans sa vie, elle avait toujours été là quand il avait eu besoin d'elle. Même si il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre au début, sa sœur lui avait beaucoup manqué et il avait alors compris à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Si énervante parfois, évidemment moins intelligente que lui, mais quand même extraordinaire.

« D'abord, je ne suis pas narcissique, il se trouve que j'ai toujours raison, c'est différent ! Et tu sais, je viens de réaliser une chose… »

« Que je suis finalement la plus sensée de nous deux ? »

« Non, que je suis malgré tout incroyablement heureux… »

OoooooooooooooO

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais ce type ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« A moi non plus Sheppard, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir » ajouta Ronon.

« De toute façon, je trouve Ernest assez étrange également… Drôle de famille on dirait…Bon, on devrait retourner à l'hôpital à présent, d'après Keller je dois faire quelques tests à cause de mon coup à la tête et Ronon doit montrer son bobo. »

« Euh, allez-y, Teyla et moi avons encore des emplettes à faire, pour ce soir » fit Amélia en tirant l'athosienne par le bras.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, on a prévu de s'acheter deux trois choses » répliqua la jeune femme en échangeant un regard de connivence avec son amie.

« Comme quoi ? » insista Sheppard.

« Comme des tenues de soirée. »

Ronon lança un regard interrogateur vers le militaire.

« Parfaitement ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes des femmes avant tout ! Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller à une soirée au cours de ce séjour et Teyla non plus. Un peu de féminité ne nous fera pas de mal. Et on en profitera pour en prendre une pour Jennifer. Jeannie m'a dit qu'elle en avait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai vu une boutique sympa pas loin d'ici. »

« Vous pouvez prendre Torren ? » lança Teyla en déposant le petit garçon dans les bras de John.

Avant que le militaire ait pu émettre la moindre objection, les deux jeunes femmes disparaissaient en riant au coin de la rue.

OoooooooooooooO

« Entrez ! » lança la vieille dame en se redressant dans son lit.

Ronon apparut sur le seuil avec dans les bras le petit Torren qui agrippait de toutes ses forces une de ses dreadlocks et la tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Content aussi de vous voir, euh… Jennifer ou Jeannie ne sont pas dans le coin ? » maugréa-t-il, visiblement en difficulté. A présent Torren s'était mis à tirer sur son bouc. May se mit à rire.

« Donnez-le moi ! Et venez vous asseoir un peu ici, nous allons discuter en les attendant. Ils ne vont pas tarder à tous revenir. Les filles et John vous ont lâché ? »

« Amélia et Teyla sont allées acheter des vêtements pour la soirée d'Ernest. Sheppard m'a lâchement abandonné le petit en prétextant devoir téléphoner à la base, mais je le soupçonne d'être aussi allé dans une boutique pour s'acheter quelque chose à mettre ce soir. »

« Oh ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir venir ! Ce satané docteur m'a interdit de quitter l'hôpital avant deux jours ! Vous dites que John a prévu aussi une tenue de soirée ? Il doit être trop chou en costume ! Et donc pour demoiselles, elles ont décidé de vous faire également forte impression ? »

« Il semblerait… »

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec la petite ? »

Ronon baissa les yeux.

« Bien… ».

« Ah, je vois. »

May fit mine de laisser tomber et de reporter son attention sur Torren, assis sur ses genoux, avant le porter l'estocade.

« Depuis quand est-elle morte ? »

Ronon se figea. Il fixa le visage parfaitement serein de la vieille femme qui continuait à faire gazouiller le petit athosien. Au début, il mit un petit moment à comprendre. Puis, il réalisa bien vite à qui elle faisait allusion. Ronon n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre et pensait même se lever et partir sans plus attendre. Pourtant il n'en fit rien et resta assis sans bouger au bord du lit de May. Il avait décidément une certaine affection pour la tante de McKay. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa propre grand-mère. Une femme forte, compatissante et terriblement intuitive. Sa grand-mère savait aussi toujours quand quelque chose le tracassait.

« Comment vous… »

« L'alliance dans vos cheveux, trop petite pour être la votre. Votre refus évident de vous engager avec une femme charmante qui n'a d'yeux que pour vous alors que vous en êtes manifestement amoureux. Votre regard si désespérément triste et désabusé quelquefois… Seul les gens qui ont vécu un drame ont ce regard-là… Je continue ? »

Touché. Ronon prit quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre.

« ça fait dix ans. Dans l'explosion d'un hôpital sur ma… dans mon pays.»

« Je suis désolé deviez beaucoup l'aimer. Mais dix ans, ça fait long et vous êtes si jeune encore. Rester fermé aux autres par peur de souffrir à nouveau n'est pas la solution. La vie vous offre le plus beau des cadeaux : une deuxième chance d'être heureux. C'est rare. Ne la laissez pas vous échapper. »

May avait posé sa main sur celle de Ronon. Le rire de Torren résonna dans toute la chambre quand un doux rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller la joue.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chap 13 : Let's go party !**_

« Mesdemoiselles, Ernest va bientôt arriver ! Vous allez enfin sortir de cette pièce où on doit partir sans vous

« C'est bon, on a fini ! » lança une voix étouffée du plus profond de la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit et quatre fabuleuses créatures sortirent à tour de rôle.

Sheppard, Ronon et McKay se figèrent sur place, littéralement éblouis. Jennifer portait une sublime tunique bleue nuit cintrée à la taille qui sublimait la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle était rayonnante. Rodney ne pu retenir un « waow » admiratif. Teyla, somptueuse, avait choisi un dos nu couleur rubis soigneusement assorti à la teinte de ses lèvres. Des pendants d'oreilles carmin agrémentaient sa tenue. Elle avait ourlé de brun ses yeux en amande et relevé ses cheveux sur sa nuque. John, la bouche ouverte était sans voix, complètement hypnotisé. L'athosienne le remarqua et se mit à rougir. Jeannie, arriva à son tour : petit cache-cœur noir, boucles parfaites encadrant son visage, pendentif en onyx. Radieuse.

« Je savais que nous partagions les lieux avec les plus belles femmes du pays, que dis-je de la voie lactée, mais là, je dois dire que je suis soufflé par autant de beautés réunies au mètre carré ! » lança Sheppard qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Il n'avait toutefois pas quitté Teyla des yeux en débitant son discours.

Rodney réitéra son « waow », visiblement encore plus sous le choc que son compère. Amélia apparut alors la dernière. Ronon se leva du canapé tel un automate, au ralenti. Elle avait choisi une robe mi-longue vert émeraude à manches longues et subtilement décolletée, qui eut droit à un haussement de sourcil significatif de la part de Sheppard et McKay.

« Banks… ça c'est du changement… » bafouilla le militaire.

Elle portait des bottes en cuir marron à talon et de superbes créoles en argent. Elle avait légèrement ombré ses paupières, rosi ses lèvres et ajusté ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide de deux fines tresses.

Rodney lâcha son troisième « waow » consécutif tandis que Ronon restait planté sans rien dire à dévisager la jeune femme qui se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir tous les yeux braqués sur elle.

« Les tresses c'est mon idée ! C'est pour être en parfaite harmonie avec Ronon ! » lança Jeannie, toute guillerette. « Oh et vous messieurs ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes beaux ! Vous nous aviez caché ça ! Vous avez aussi couru les magasins cet après-midi ? »

John, Rodney et Ronon n'étaient effectivement pas en reste… Ils avaient tous trois soigné leur look pour la soirée. Chemise blanche décontractée et veste sombre pour John, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, des tons gris pour Rodney et coordonné noir pour Ronon. Ce dernier avait attaché ses mèches en arrière pour dégager son visage. Teyla aurait même parié qu'il avait taillé son bouc… John avait semble-t-il tenté de coiffer ses cheveux… Peine perdue. Et Rodney… était resté Rodney.

« Merci du compliment, effectivement j'ai fait quelques petits achats pour nous trois cet après-midi moi aussi, ajouta Sheppard. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver quelque chose à la taille de Ronon… »

« Vous êtes magnifiques » décréta Amélia.

« Bon, si on arrêtait de s'extasier devant nos petites personnes et qu'on enfilait nos manteaux, Ernest ne va pas tarder… »

« C'est bien vous qui dites ça Rodney ? Vous avez passé une heure devant le miroir tout à l'heure ! » rétorqua Sheppard.

« Oh vous ça va !»

Il s furent interrompus par le bruit de la voiture d'Ernest qui stoppa devant l'entrée.

OoooooooooooooO

_Elle aimait respirer l'odeur de sa peau. Un parfum subtil et enivrant. Quand il embrassa son cou, par petites touches, elle se mit à frissonner. Puis elle dessina du bout de ses doigts la ligne descendante de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle aimait aussi sentir son corps sur le sien, sa chaleur, son désir, sa puissance… Sa douceur aussi… _

_La bouche descendit sur ses seins, la langue caressa son ventre … Elle ferma les yeux, l'attira à nouveau face à elle, pour qu'il la regarde, droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux… ses mains … Alors il s'introduisit en elle, lentement, en goûtant ses lèvres avec fièvre. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts brûlants. Il se mit à onduler avec souplesse et elle épousa chacun de ses mouvements. Ils ne firent plus qu'un. Le rythme s'accéléra. Elle fut bientôt au bord du gouffre. Une vague de plaisir la submergea. Elle tomba dans le vide…_

« Amy… On est arrivé… »

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Ronon lui faisait face, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les autres étaient déjà sortis de la voiture.

« Oh, euh… désolée, j'étais partie … ailleurs… dans mes pensées… » balbutia la jeune femme, le feu aux joues.

Elle tenta alors de calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais lorsque Ronon prit sa main pour l'aider à descendre, le contact des doigts tièdes du satédien l'électrisa davantage.

« Et est-ce que j'en faisais partie ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De tes pensées…»

En guise de réponse, Amélia lui rendit son sourire.

« Bon vous venez? » lança Rodney depuis le perron de la maison de Lily.

OoooooooooooO

Il y avait déjà une bonne trentaine de convives qui discutaient gaiement, un verre à la main, dans la vaste salle à manger du « bed and breakfast » de Lily Campbell. Quand l'équipe, précédée d'Ernest, se présenta sur le seuil, la pétillante quinquagénaire vint les accueillir chaleureusement.

« Tu te rappelles de la crevette ? » lança Ernest.

« Bien sûr ! Oh ! Mon petit Meredith, je suis bien contente de te revoir ! Jeannie ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! Vraiment ravie de vous recevoir tous chez moi ce soir ! Et au fait ? Comment va cette chère May ? »

« Tout d'abord merci à vous de nous avoir invités et joyeux anniversaire » fit Rodney en embrassant la vieille dame. « Et en ce qui concerne May elle était furieuse de rater votre fête, vous la connaissez ! »

« Ah ! Je sais que ta tante est une force de la nature ! Je passerai la voir demain. Mais en attendant, présente-moi tes amis ! »

Rodney s'exécuta et tous furent priés de rejoindre le bar. L'ambiance était très conviviale et les nouveaux arrivants furent rapidement assaillis de nombreuses questions par les membres de la famille de leur hôte. Un des neveux de Lily était chargé de la musique et passait de vieux standards de soul et de rock américains pour le plus grand plaisir de John. Teyla, qui avait emmitouflé Torren dans son petit anorak, fut gentiment conduite dans une des chambres transformée en petit dortoir où de petits lits d'appoint étaient installés. Apparemment, les bambins ne manquaient pas ce soir et elle put coucher son fils, au chaud et loin du bruit, au milieu d'autres enfants de tous ages.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bien ici et si vous décidez de rester ce soir, votre chambre sera juste au bout du couloir, lui avait assuré Maya, une des nièces de Lily. Vous pourrez l'entendre s'il se réveille cette nuit. »

L'athosienne l'avait remerciée et avait rejoint le reste de ses amis l'esprit tranquille. Ou plutôt, pas si tranquille que ça. La façon dont John l'avait regardée tout à l'heure avait réveillé en elle cette terrible frustration… Non… elle avait décidé de parler à Kanaan avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit… Mais ce soir, il était là, incroyablement séduisant… Incroyablement sexy… Incroyablement…

« Teyla ? Tout va bien ? »

L'athosienne émergea brusquement de ses réflexions pour constater que Ronon se tenait debout devant elle et lui tendait une coupe.

« Oh, merci Ronon, je viens de coucher Torren, oui tout va bien… »

« Euh… dites, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… »

Teyla le fixa droit dans les yeux et il baissa les siens.

« Ce qui se passe entre Sheppard et vous ne me regarde pas. »

« Ronon, merci pour votre sollicitude et merci de respecter mes choix. »

Le satédien inclina la tête en guise d'assentiment. Une voix résonna de l'autre bout de la pièce et annonça que le buffet était ouvert.

OoooooooooooooO

« Vous allez me goûter ça ! » s'exclama Ernest en remplissant les verres de Sheppard, Ronon et Rodney presque à raz bord.

« Oh là ! Doucement ! Je crois qu'il va falloir prévenir les filles que l'une d'elles devra conduire pour le retour ! » répliqua John.

Les accords endiablés des Stones résonnèrent soudain pour réchauffer encore un peu plus l'atmosphère. Au son de la voix de Mick Jagger et de son « Satisfaction », Ronon avala le liquide incolore d'un trait sous le regard ahuri de ses comparses. Ernest se mit à sourire.

« Un vrai guerrier ! » lança le vieil indien.

John et Rodney se regardèrent. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour des chiffes molles…

« Vous allez voir, c'est pas si fort » les encouragea le satédien.

« Non mais en fait, l'alcool ne m'a jamais trop réussi… » balbutia Rodney. « Quand j'étais à la fac… »

« Allez McKay ! Vous n'allez pas me lâcher sur ce coup-là ! Et puis nous devons fêter votre future paternité dignement ! » fit Sheppard en avalant cul sec.

« Félicitations McKay ! » s'exclama Ronon en brandissant un second verre.

« A la tienne Meredith, enchaina Ernest, à Jennifer et au bébé ! »

« Ok… alors, à mon coma éthylique éminent de futur père… » maugréa le scientifique en imitant le lieutenant colonel.

Une coulée de feu se répandit dans sa gorge et son œsophage. Il resta un instant sans bouger, le regard vide en attendant de voir s'il allait s'écrouler tout de suite ou si ça allait prendre un peu plus de temps.

« Un vrai guerrier McKay ! » lança Ronon en lui assénant une tape ans le dos.

Manquait plus que ça… En plus d'avoir le tube digestif complètement liquéfié, il avait maintenant une épaule déboîtée.

OooooooooooooO

« Cette fête est très sympa » lança Amélia en venant s'asseoir près de Jennifer retranchée dans un petit coin calme de la salle.

« En effet, les gens sont très gentils ici. »

« On n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis mon retour… Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que ce qui m'arrive est une surprise. C'est déroutant, effrayant… Mais je suis très heureuse. Rodney…»

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots en jetant un regard vers le scientifique visiblement en train de passer un sale quart d'heure au bar entouré de Sheppard et Ronon. Teyla vint alors se joindre à elles et prit la conversation en marche.

« Enfin… J'ai peur que tout ça le dépasse un peu… C'est si soudain. On ne sort réellement ensemble que depuis quelques mois et puis ce retour de la cité sur Terre… »

« Alors si vous voulez mon avis, et je suis sûre que Teyla est d'accord avec moi, Rodney est absolument dingue de vous. C'est quelqu'un de bien Jennifer mais là, je ne vous apprends rien. Il doute peut-être en ce moment, et c'est normal, mais tout va s'arranger… Votre couple, c'était inévitable… Et il va vite comprendre que ce bébé est un don du ciel, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

Jennifer baissa les yeux en souriant. Teyla lança un regard complice à Amélia. Elle n'aurait pas dit mieux.

« Merci Amy… Merci à vous aussi Teyla pour avoir été là tout à l'heure… »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi Jennifer, ajouta l'athosienne, je suis heureuse si j'ai pu vous aider. »

Jennifer prit alors une grande inspiration et décida qu'il était temps de parler d'autre chose que d'elle-même.

« Bien ! Alors Teyla ! A présent, dites-nous donc où vous en êtes avec John ! »

Amélia lança un regard interrogateur vers l'athosienne puis vers Jennifer, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet.

« Vous et le lieutenant colonel ? » murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers l'intéressée.

Teyla capitula. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bar. John y était accoudé, riant avec Ronon et Rodney. Bien que le sujet lui brulât les lèvres, Amélia s'abstint de parler de Kanaan. C'était inutile, elle avait compris. Elle avait bien vu comment le militaire et l'athosienne se dévoraient des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Whistler, qu'ils s'évitaient soigneusement en présence des autres… Elle se doutait que ces deux-là étaient, quoi qu'ils fassent, destinés à être bien plus que des amis… Leur alchimie sautait aux yeux… Elle se rappelait aussi les paroles de Teyla, l'ultimatum de son compagnon, la déception dans sa voix…

Pourtant, l'athosienne crut bon de devoir se justifier devant ses amies.

« Je ne voulais pas… » commença-t-elle, quand Jennifer la coupa aussitôt.

« Teyla, John est adorable. Vous êtes grande, lui aussi. Ces choses-là ne se commandent pas. Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux. »

Ce fut à Amélia d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Teyla les gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bon ! Alors on a parlé de Rodney et moi, de John et Teyla, ne reste plus que vous Amélia ! Comment s'est passé cette nuit torride avec Ronon ! Et pas de cachotteries ! »

OoooooooooooooO

La température était encore montée d'un cran. Le repas terminé, ce fut l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux. La famille Matthews-Campbell était nombreuse et l'hospitalité du peuple squamish exemplaire. Lily adora le châle offert par les atlantes ainsi que la paire de boucles d'oreilles supplémentaire qu'Amélia et Teyla avaient dénichées dans une boutique alors qu'elles achetaient leurs tenues. Rodney, qui avait réussi à échapper à la troisième tournée « d'eau de feu » rejoignit Jennifer, en train de discuter avec Jeannie, près du buffet.

Alors ce fut le moment que choisit Lily pour faire un petit discours de remerciement. Puis elle leva son verre à la santé de tous les invités et crut fondre en larmes quand sa fille et son fils apportèrent l'énorme pièce montée recouverte de bougies multicolores.

« Mon Dieu ! Tant que ça ! Merci mes chéris ! » s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant David et Katy.

Une fois le gigantesque gâteau réduit à néant et les bouteilles de champagne bien entamées, la vieille dame, apparemment comblée, lança joyeusement un « Et maintenant, c'est le moment d'être un peu romantique ! », avant d'entraîner par le bras son pauvre voisin Georges qui se retrouva joue contre joue avec elle au milieu de la piste. Elle fit signe à son neveu qui s'exécuta. Otis Redding. « These arms of mine ».

Les couples se formèrent. Les corps se rapprochèrent.

« Mademoiselle Keller… » fit Rodney en prenant Jennifer par la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse sous le regard attendri de sa sœur.

La doctoresse se laissa conduire. Alors, il l'enlaça doucement.

« Docteur McKay, j'ignorais que vous dansiez … »

« Parmi tous mes talents c'est celui dont je me vante le moins » fanfaronna Rodney en posant doucement son front contre celui de Jennifer.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas subir un autre assaut de tord-boyau ! »

« Ah ! Je suis démasqué ! Mais je voulais aussi rester un peu seul avec toi… Et te dire… Que je t'aime Jennifer Keller, que je panique comme un fou, que je vais essayer d'être un bon père même si je sais que je pars avec un sacré handicap… Mais je te jure de faire de mon mieux pour vous deux… »

« Tais-toi idiot ! » lança Jennifer, les larmes aux yeux, en lui donnant un langoureux baiser au milieu de la piste.

OooooooooooooooO

« Amélia et vous avez un lien de parenté ? » demanda Ernest en resservant Sheppard.

« Non, pas du tout. Vous trouvez qu'on se ressemble ? »

« Pas physiquement mais, j'ai le sentiment que vous avez tous les deux quelque chose en commun… » fit Ernest en disparaissant dans la réserve derrière le bar.

_« Décidément… ce type était vraiment bizarre…_ ». John commençait à ressentir l'effet désinhibiteur du breuvage spécial Ernest. Apparemment Ronon était plus résistant que lui mais cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'il fixait sans bouger l'autre bout de la salle, où Amélia discutait avec un grand brun visiblement très intéressé. Sheppard se lança.

« Vous ne m'avez pas encore raconté ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit avec Amélia… Au milieu de la forêt… Dans la cabane… Tous les deux… Seuls… »

Ronon lui jeta un regard en demi-teinte.

« OK, Chewie, si vous voulez pas en parler… »

Le satédien but une gorgée de bière avant de se décider à répondre.

« On s'est rapprochés. »

« Rapprochés… ?

« Assez près. »

« Bon sang ! J'en étais sûr ! Vous avez… ?» s'exclama Sheppard en dévisageant son comparse.

Devant l'enthousiasme évident du militaire, Ronon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être content pour vous non ? Banks est une fille super ! Exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! »

« Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Sheppard resta circonspect devant la réaction mitigée de son ami.

« Apparemment, y'a un problème…ça… ne s'est pas bien passé ? » tenta John surpris lui-même de sa témérité.

En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé explicitement de sexe avec Ronon. Juste des allusions, comme ça en passant. Deux ou trois anecdotes échangées lors de sorties entre hommes mais sans rentrer vraiment dans les détails… Par contre, il leur était déjà arrivé d'échanger leurs avis respectifs sur le personnel féminin « célibataire » de la cité : Teyla bien sûr, Elisabeth parfois, Sam Carter plus récemment et Jennifer Keller à l'époque où elle ne fréquentait pas encore McKay.

Ce soir, l'alcool produisait son petit effet magique, et, ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut ce qu'il décrypta alors sur le visage de Ronon.

« Attendez … Regardez-moi un petit peu pour voir…Mais bien sûr que ça s'est bien passé…Très bien même… Bon sang, Ronon, mais vous êtes raide dingue de Banks ! »

« Sheppard… »

« Tatata…. ça crève les yeux! »

Sur ce, ils aperçurent le jeune indien et Amélia qui rejoignaient les autres danseurs.

« Mon vieux, je serai à votre place, je ne laisserai pas filer une fille comme çà… »

« C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ça aujourd'hui » soupira Ronon.

Puis soudain, il déposa sa bière sur le comptoir, donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de John et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

OooooooooooooO

La pénombre avait envahi la salle. De petites touches de lumière bleutées émanaient du plafond bleu nuit. Une toile tendue rappelant la voute céleste. Alors, comme un signal, les premières notes résonnèrent… Il se faufila entre les couples enlacés pour arriver devant Amélia et son cavalier. La jeune femme se raidit à son arrivée. Le pauvre indien pivota et dut lever la tête vers le satédien. Impressionnant. Peut-être un peu trop pour lui et apparemment, sa partenaire de slow ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir…

« Je peux ? » demanda Ronon avec une courtoisie inhabituelle qui amusa Amélia.

A regret, le jeune squamish s'écarta de la jeune femme qui le réconforta d'un grand sourire.

« A tout à l'heure Nathan, je te réserve une autre danse, promis… » fit –elle en tâchant toutefois de cacher sa soudaine satisfaction.

Ronon prit sa main.

« Tu veux… ? » demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

La voix profonde de Jason Wade entama le premier couplet de « Everything » quand Ronon enlaça doucement la taille d'Amélia. Le satédien restait immobile devant elle, simplement à la regarder.

« On peut juste… » murmura-t-elle, « Ecouter la musique… »

_You are the light to my soul… _

Leurs corps s'épousèrent d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec évidence. Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Prunelles d'ébène contre prunelles de jade… Autour d'eux, les ombres se mouvaient doucement.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest… _

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Il fallait juste profiter de cet instant, se laisser bercer, sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Amélia cessa de respirer. D'une main, Ronon vint caresser sa nuque puis il se pencha doucement vers elle… Est-ce que c'était encore un rêve ?

_You're all I want, you're all I need… _

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent… il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux…Plus rien à dissimuler… Tout était clair à présent…

_You're everything… _

Ne restait plus que le ciel étoilé au dessus de leurs têtes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chap 14 : Disparition…**_

La soirée touchait à sa fin. La plupart des invités étaient déjà partis et, comme on le leur avait gentiment proposé, notre petit groupe avait décidé de passer la nuit au gîte au lieu d'affronter un trajet de retour hasardeux dans le froid et le noir jusqu'au chalet. De plus, il semblait finalement que Rodney passait une excellente soirée au vu de la couleur cramoisie de ses joues et du sourire niais qu'il affichait depuis une heure environ.

« Jeannie ! Jennifer ! Vous partez déjà vous coucher ? » claironna le scientifique sous l'œil amusé de Sheppard et Ronon qui semblaient aussi pompettes que lui.

A dire vrai, chacun à leur manière avait eu quelque chose à célébrer et ils s'étaient un peu lâchés. Ils avaient tous pris conscience de choses importantes : Ronon était à nouveau amoureux, Rodney était ravi d'être père et John pouvait espérer être heureux un jour avec Teyla.

« Ah ce que je vois, vous avez tous bien apprécié le cocktail d'Ernest ! » sermonna Jennifer.

« C'est pas ma faute ! C'est eux qui m'ont fait boire ! C'est pour fêter la bonne nouvelle de ce matin ! »

« Oh, John, vous ne savez pas de quoi Rodney est capable quand il a bu ! » s'esclaffa Jeannie.

« Lieutenant colonel Sheppard ! S'il vomit dans la chambre cette nuit, je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi ! » gronda Jennifer.

« Eh ! Doc ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! »

« Vous auriez pu l'empêcher de boire ! Vous savez que Rodney ne tient pas l'alcool ! Combien de verre il a ingurgité ? Cinq ? Six ? »

« C'est son deuxième » lâcha Ronon en tentant de réprimer un fou-rire. « Et encore, il en a à peine bu la moitié… »

« Jennifer ! » s'exclama Rodney, le regard légèrement vitreux. « Je suis un homme comblé ! Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit sur Terre ! Ou plutôt qui soit dans tout l'univers ! Et même dans les dimensions parallèles ! Et même dans tout le continuum espace-temps ! Et… »

« John… » s'énerva Jennifer.

Le militaire, sauta de son tabouret devant le regard noir de Keller et intima à Ronon de l'aider à soutenir un McKay qui commençait à tituber.

Le bouquet final fut alors quand Teyla et Amélia arrivèrent à leur tour pour assister à la scène : Meredith Rodney McKay en train de chanter du Céline Dion coincé entre un satédien hilare et un lieutenant colonel pouffant de rire.

« Allez ! Au lit Messieurs ! Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera le plus grand bien ! » lança Lily qui vint aussi à leur rencontre et conduisit tout ce petit monde vers leurs chambres respectives.

« Merci pour cette magnifique soirée Lily » commença Jeannie « et je suis vraiment désolée pour …. »

« Laisse tomber Jeannie, j'ai retrouvé mon défunt mari au petit matin, ivre mort dans une barque avec deux copains au milieu de Lilooet Lake quand il a su que j'attendais David! Lui aussi avait fêté l'évènement! »

« Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn of the power of loooooove!" s'époumona Rodney sur une note finale hautement improbable.

OooooooooooooooooO

Seules deux chambres étaient disponibles. Les garçons furent relégués dans celle contenant trois lits une place. Les filles prirent la plus grande. Rodney, sous l'effet de l'alcool s'était déjà mis à ronfler comme un trente-trois tonnes.

Jennifer jubilait. Faire chambres séparées pour cette nuit serait une bénédiction et une bonne punition pour Ronon et Sheppard qui, l'espérait-elle, avaient le sommeil léger…

OoooooooooooO

Un rayon de lune filtrait à travers les volets tirés. Les garçons dormaient comme des masses. Un souffle rauque s'élevait des trois lits pliants signe d'un sommeil plombé par l'absorption un brin poussive d'eau-de-vie. Ronon avait les pieds qui dépassaient d'au moins trente bons centimètres. Sheppard s'étalait sur le ventre tout habillé et Rodney s'était vu recouvrir la tête par son oreiller afin d'atténuer le bruit de motoculteur qui émanait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Un petit poêle à bois distillait une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Plusieurs autres membres de la famille étaient restés passer la nuit dans la maison.

Le vent au dehors fit osciller le petit panneau de bois noir pendu à une poutrelle du porche où on pouvait lire « Chez Lily-Bed and breakfast ». Une représentation de l'oiseau-tonnerre, les ailes déployées et tenant dans ses serres un serpent était apposée au dessous de l'inscription à la peinture ocre.

Sheppard remonta la couverture sur lui. Ronon grogna dans son sommeil.

Alors, une silhouette s'immobilisa devant la fenêtre et masqua le rayon de lune.

OooooooooooO

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ou bien quelqu'un était en train de tambouriner à la porte ? Il tenta de sortir des limbes du sommeil mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir.

« Meredith ? Lieutenant colonel Sheppard ? » s'écria une voix féminine qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Katy, la fille de Lily.

John jeta un regard embrumé autour de lui. Rodney était toujours avec son oreiller sur le nez. Ronon émergeait doucement comme lui. Avec l'impression d'avoir le cerveau qui pesait deux tonnes, il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte. Katy Perkins était debout sur le seuil, en chemise de nuit, l'air paniqué avec Torren dans les bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Sheppard dont les pensées redevinrent limpides subitement.

« Venez voir vous-même! » répliqua Katy.

Le militaire traversa le couloir et se figea devant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre des filles. Personne.

« Torren s'est mis à pleurer et j'ai cru que Teyla irait le voir. Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Alors je me suis levée pour le prendre avec moi. J'ai frappé à leur porte mais aucune réponse. Je suis entrée et la pièce était vide. Alors j'ai cru qu'elles étaient avec vous… »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Cinq heures et demi. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. »

John avait du mal à faire le point. Où pouvaient-elles bien être ?

Un bruit étouffé lui parvint depuis le placard. Il se précipita, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Jeannie, bâillonnée, chevilles et poignets ligotés, qui tentait apparemment de reprendre ses esprits. Sheppard s'empressa de la détacher et de la faire sortir. Ronon arriva à son tour.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Sheppard ? »

« On a un problème ! Allez chercher McKay ! »

La jeune femme semblait groggy et eut du mal à se mettre debout.

« Jeannie ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Teyla, Jennifer et Amélia. ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que quelqu'un m'a sauté dessus dans mon sommeil et puis plus rien. »

Rodney et Ronon déboulèrent dans la pièce.

« Jeannie ! Bon sang ! Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, ça va… Juste un atroce mal au crâne. »

« Le baillon sent l'éther » fit Sheppard.

« Leur sac d'affaires de rechange n'est plus là » ajouta Ronon.

Bientôt, Ernest et Lily arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Teyla, Amélia et Jennifer se sont volatilisées et on a retrouvé Jeannie ligotée dans le placard… Une explication ? » lança Sheppard en direction d'Ernest qui affichait une mine grave.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'écria Lily.

Torren se mit alors à pleurer. Katy tenta de le rassurer.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie John ? » demanda Rodney, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Je pense que notre ami Ernest a quelque chose à nous dire… »

Le vieil indien, sous les yeux ébahis de sa sœur et de sa nièce, se passa les mains sur le visage et affronta en silence le regard accusateur du militaire.

OoooooooooooooO

Les quatre hommes s'étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger devant un café tandis que Lily et Katy s'occupaient de Jeannie et de son terrible mal de tête.

Les yeux baissés et le visage tendu, le vieil homme ne pouvait plus se dérober à présent. Il était temps de leur dire la vérité.

« Je pense que ce qui est arrivé cette nuit est l'œuvre de Zack… »

« C'est bizarre mais je m'en doutais un peu » rétorqua Sheppard.

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? A quoi ça l'avance de kidnapper Amélia, Jennifer et Teyla ? Il ne les connait même pas ! »

« Meredith, il a vu Amélia hier… C'est suffisant pour lui… » répondit Ernest

Ronon fulminait sur place.

« Expliquez-vous et vite ! » grogna-t-il.

« Amélia et vous avez quelque chose de spécial… » fit le vieil indien en s'adressant à Sheppard.

« De spécial ? »

« Oui, tous les deux… »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Alors Ernest Matthews déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et libéra une fine lanière de cuir attachée autour de son cou. Un pendentif étrange y était accroché. Un disque en apparence métallique, dont l'une des faces était recouverte d'inscriptions.

Les trois atlantes se figèrent. Des symboles Anciens.

« où avez-vous trouvé ça ? » s'exclama Rodney.

Ernest lui remit l'objet.

« Je le tiens de mon père qui le tenait de son père… Nous nous transmettons ce médaillon depuis des générations. »

Devant les regards entendus que se jetèrent les trois hommes, Ernest sut alors que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient ce genre d'objet.

« Vous connaissez ces symboles n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne répondit. Fallait-il faire confiance au vieil indien ? Comment aborder le sujet de l'origine d'un artefact Ancien sur Terre sans trop en dire ? Que savait Ernest au juste ? Rodney s'était mis à examiner le médaillon sous toutes les coutures. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir son ordinateur en cet instant ! Ou même mieux : Daniel Jackson !

« Cet objet, si j'en crois ce qui se transmet de père en fils est dans ma famille depuis toujours. On dit qu'il appartenait à l'oiseau-tonnerre en personne. Mon père m'a raconté que cette amulette avait des pouvoirs magiques et que seuls certains individus avaient le privilège de savoir l'utiliser. Mon père faisait parti de ces individus…Apparemment, Amélia et vous aussi, lieutenant colonel Sheppard… »

Alors Ernest reprit le médaillon des mains de Rodney pour le confier à John. Au contact du cercle argenté, les inscriptions s'allumèrent pour diffuser une douce lumière bleutée. L'objet devint chaud, palpitant comme un cœur… Le visage du vieil indien s'illumina.

« Je le savais, vous aussi avez le pouvoir… »balbutia Ernest.

« Le gène Ancien… » souffla Rodney.

Sheppard reposa l'objet qui s'éteint aussitôt.

« Ernest, il faut que vous nous racontiez absolument tout sur ce médaillon . »

« Je vous ai tout dit ! C'est mon père qui me l'a transmis ! Lui aussi avait le pouvoir, comme vous. Par contre, ça ne marche pas avec moi, ni avec aucun de mes enfants et c'est la première fois que je vois l'objet briller autant depuis que mon père l'avait en sa possession ! »

« Ernest ! Est-ce que vous savez à quoi il sert ? » demanda John.

« C'est une clé. »

« Qui ouvre quoi ? »

« La demeure de l'oiseau-tonnerre, la grotte secrète… »

« Sur le mont Black Tusk ? »

Le vieil indien acquiesça de la tête.

« Mon père y est allé une fois. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'années. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait été guidé par la volonté des créatures du tonnerre… Il a trouvé la grotte, il y est entré et à l'intérieur, il a trouvé un trésor… »

« Quel genre de trésor ? » demanda Ronon.

« ça il ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais quand il est revenu, quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il était plus… serein. Et puis mon père n'était pas seul ce jour là. Son frère était avec lui. Le grand-père de Zack. »

« Lui aussi avait le gè… enfin le pouvoir ? »

« Non Meredith, seul mon père l'avait mais tous les deux étaient inséparables. »

« Zack est donc au courant pour l'artefact et la grotte ? »

« Pire…Ce que je ne vous ai pas encore dit, c'est que dans cette grotte, mon père et mon oncle ont trouvé un deuxième médaillon comme celui-là et cette deuxième amulette, c'est Zack qui l'a.»

Sheppard passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Ronon et McKay échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le vieil indien reprit :

« Quand je vous ai serré la main au chalet, quand Amélia a frôlé mon fusil dans la cabane, quand Zack lui a pris la main cet après-midi, les médaillons se sont activés… Zack et moi avons senti leur chaleur… Zack non plus ne possède pas le pouvoir mais il a hérité de l'amulette de son grand-père…Il connaît l'histoire de la grotte. Il me harcèle depuis des années afin de la retrouver, afin de récupérer le trésor. Sans le pouvoir d'activer le médaillon, il était incapable de le faire… Mais aujourd'hui, avec Amélia, il va trouver l'endroit, découvrir le secret de la demeure de l'oiseau-tonnerre. Il est cupide, il a besoin d'argent… Je suis sûr qu'il pense pouvoir s'approprier le trésor… »

« Les Anciens n'avaient pas d'objets précieux… murmura Rodney plus pour lui-même. Du moins pas de l'or, seulement leur technologie… »

« Les Anciens ? Vous aussi vous en savez donc plus que vous ne voulez l'avouer ! »

« Ecoutez Ernest, effectivement, ces symboles ne nous sont pas inconnus mais nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus, vous comprenez ? C'est une sorte de… Secret défense… A présent, ce qui compte c'est de retrouver Teyla, Jennifer et Amélia saines et sauves. Est-ce que vous pensez que Zack est quelqu'un de dangereux ? »

« C'est un vaurien, un voleur mais je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait leur faire du mal à moins que… »

« Que quoi ? » s'écria Rodney soudain paniqué.

« A moins que Dexter et Gavin soient avec lui. Les deux types qui l'attendaient cet après-midi près du 4x4 noir. Ces deux-là sont des brutes, capables de tout… Oh mon dieu ! Je suis terriblement désolé ! »

Le vieil indien prit sa tête entre ses mains. McKay commençait à avoir des palpitations. Pour vu que Jennifer aille bien… Ronon fixa Sheppard avec anxiété.

« Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi Jennifer et Teyla? Pourquoi pas uniquement Amélia ? »

C'était une bonne question. Jeannie apparut alors sur le seuil. Elle avait reprit des couleurs, vint s'asseoir avec eux et portait Torren dans ses bras. Lily et Katy les rejoignirent à leur tour.

« Il faut appeler la police ! » lança la vieille femme.

« Non » fit Sheppard le plus calmement possible. « Mme Campbell, s'il vous plaît, attendez avant de prévenir les autorités, du moins le temps que nous tirions cette histoire au clair. Il faut que nous sachions si votre neveu est vraiment impliqué… »

« Zack ? Bon sang ! Ernest ! »

« Lily, ils ont raison… »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Jeannie un peu affolée.

« On rentre au chalet » décréta Sheppard « on se change et on contacte Atlan… Euh, enfin, la base… Je crois que sur ce coup, on va avoir besoin d'aide. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 : Au cœur de la montagne…**

« Rodney, je comprends pas ! Vous avez le gène vous aussi ! Comment se fait-il que le médaillon ne réagisse pas avec vous ? »

« En fait, chez vous, le gène est présent naturellement dans le patrimoine génétique de toutes vos cellules sans exception. Apparemment, Amélia est dans le même cas que vous. Chez les occupants d'Atlantis qui ont dû subir la génothérapie de Carson comme ce fut le cas pour nous autres, ce gène ne s'exprime que de façon transitoire. Il reste présent dans les cellules au point d'injection un certain temps mais il ne s'intègre pas durablement dans notre génome originel et finit par être perdu. Au bout d'un moment, il faut renouveler l'injection pour en avoir une autre copie. »

« Et cette nouvelle injection ? »

« Etait prévue avant de venir ici mais sachant que nous devions quitter Atlantis pour un moment j'ai pensé que je pourrais la faire en rentrant. J'ai perdu le gène provisoirement. »

Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney, Jeannie et Torren étaient en route pour rejoindre le chalet. Ils avaient pu convaincre Ernest et Lily de ne pas contacter encore la police et de les laisser s'occuper de l'affaire. Ils avaient aussi demandé au vieil indien de leur confier le médaillon Ancien. Ce dernier, plutôt confus de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, avait accepté sans rechigner. Sheppard avait promis qu'il pourrait le récupérer plus tard. Encore fallait-il que les têtes pensantes du projet Stargate soient d'accord. Car bien évidemment, afin d'obtenir de l'aide de la Cité, il devrait prévenir Woolsey de la découverte d'artefacts Anciens sur le sol canadien !

« Il a touché Amélia hier…Il a compris qu'elle pourrait l'aider à parvenir jusqu'à la grotte » maugréa Ronon.

« Vous croyez qu'il les a emmenées là-bas ? Sur le mont Black Tusk ? » demanda Jeannie en serrant Torren dans ses bras.

« S'ils n'y sont pas encore, ils vont sûrement y aller ! Et comme ce Zack sait que son oncle va finir par nous raconter toute la vérité, je pense qu'ils n'auront pas trainé. »

« Mais pourquoi emmener aussi Jennifer et Teyla s'ils n'avaient besoin que d'Amélia ? » questionna le satédien

« Je n'en sais rien, répliqua John, peut-être qu'elles se sont réveillées, qu'elles les ont identifiés et qu'ils ont été obligés de les emmener. Le gène de Jennifer est peut-être encore actif ? Ou alors, ils se sont dit qu'avec des otages, on ne chercherait pas à les poursuivre… »

Rodney n'arrêtait pas de tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens, signe évident qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Ronon trépignait sur place. John, serrait les dents mais n'en menait pas plus larges que ses compagnons. Les pleurs de Torren venaient s'ajouter à la chape d'angoisse qui pesait sur eux depuis le matin. Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien ? Qu'est-ce que ces types allaient faire d'elles ? Car il était évident que Zack Matthews n'avait pas agi seul. Pas avec trois prisonnières contraintes de gravir le mont Black Tusk. Savaient-ils au moins que Jennifer était enceinte ? Sheppard eut une pensée désolée pour Rodney qui continuait à rester silencieux, le visage soucieux.

Le pick up stoppa alors devant le chalet de May. Tous s'empressèrent d'entrer pour aller se changer.

Sheppard se saisit du téléphone. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente et après avoir parlé à trois interlocuteurs différents, la voix étonnée de Richard Woolsey résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

« Lieutenant colonel Sheppard ? C'est vous ? »

« Oui bonjour Richard, je vois que vous êtes rentrés de Washington, euh, désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi matinale… Je vous appelle de Whistler et en fait nous avons ici un sérieux problème… »

OooooooooooO

L'hélicoptère survolait à présent le gigantesque domaine skiable de la station de Whistler-Blackcomb. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs et à la mine patibulaire mais qui affichait à présent un impressionnant œil au beurre noir, tenait en joue les trois jeunes femmes avec son Beretta. Elles avaient les poignets et les chevilles solidement attachés. Teyla avait la lèvre qui saignait. L'homme la regardait avec un air mauvais.

A l'avant, Zack Matthews était assis sur le siège de droite alors que son comparse nommé Gavin pilotait.

Amélia jeta un œil inquiet en direction de Jennifer. Elle était pâle à faire peur. Sur leur gauche, apparut bientôt Cheakamus Lake et ses eaux d'un bleu profond. Le paysage blanc s'étalait à perte de vue. Des cimes immaculées aux parois rocheuses escarpées, le parc Garibaldi affichait alors toute sa somptuosité.

Tout avait été très vite. Les intrus dans leur chambre détectés trop tard, les étoffes imbibées d'éther, le noir et la douleur lancinante dans leur tête à leur réveil dans ce hangar glacial qui devait appartenir à un héliport. On leur avait intimé de se taire, en les menaçant d'une arme. Teyla avait tenté de résister et le fameux Dexter en avait fait les frais. Pas pour longtemps. Ils étaient au courant pour Jennifer… Apparemment, Zack était bien dans les parages au cours de la soirée chez Lily.

L'arme de Zack, posée sur la tempe de la doctoresse avait vite stoppé l'athosienne. Dexter en avait profité pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Dites-nous au moins où on va ! » hurla Amélia pour tenter de couvrir le bruit assourdissant de l'hélicoptère.

« Là-bas ! » répondit alors Zack Matthews en pointant du doigt le pic enneigé qui se dressait à présent devant eux.

Black Tusk, la demeure de l'oiseau-tonnerre, s'élevait majestueuse, dans le ciel bleu du matin.

OooooooooooooO

« Bon sang Sheppard ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là-bas ! Je viens d'apprendre que vous avez déjà demandé l'intervention d'un jumper occulté pour vous apporter un scanner médical et maintenant vous voulez intervenir sur un des monts les plus visités du parc Garibaldi ! S'il s'agit bien d'un repère Ancien, la plus grande discrétion s'impose ! »

« Richard ! Pour l'instant ce que je veux c'est récupérer Teyla, Jennifer et Amélia en un seul morceau ! »

« Bien sûr c'est évident ! Mais ce que vous devez savoir c'est que plusieurs membres du C.I.S sont actuellement ici sur Atlantis et d'ailleurs en ce moment même dans la salle voisine. Si je donne l'autorisation pour un nouveau décollage de jumper, ils poseront des questions et je serais obligé de les tenir informés de ce qui se passe. Ils risquent de vouloir prendre le contrôle de l'opération et de vous évincer afin de protéger avant tout la découverte que vous avez faite. Vous savez à quel point le potentiel technologique peut primer sur la vie humaine à leurs yeux !

Soudain, Rodney arracha le téléphone des mains de John.

« Woolsey ! Jennifer est enceinte ! Alors j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de nous faire perdre du temps et je vous préviens que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, à elle, à Teyla ou à Amélia, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable. »

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Rodney tenait toujours le combiné, les doigts crispés et tremblants de rage.

« Ok, donnez-moi vos coordonnées, je vais faire tout mon possible… » répliqua Woolsey.

OoooooooooooooooO

L'hélicoptère s'était posé sur une minuscule plateforme rocailleuse miraculeusement épargnée par la neige. Ainsi, une bonne partie de l'ascension du mont Black Tusk serait évitée. Apparemment, la grotte ne se trouvait pas loin d'après la conversation échangée entre Zack et Gavin. Le neveu d'Ernest ouvrait la marche tandis que les jeunes femmes suivaient en file indienne, les poignets toujours attachés dans le dos. Gavin et Dexter étaient en queue de cortège. Heureusement pour elles, Zack semblait suivre une sorte de sentier. La neige entravait leur progression. Jennifer faillit trébucher plusieurs fois mais Dexter veillait au grain. A chaque faux pas de la doctoresse, la poigne puissante du colosse lui labourait le bras et la forçait à continuer. Amélia et Teyla fulminaient.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minute, ils arrivèrent devant une paroi rocheuse dont le centre paraissait étrangement lisse en comparaison des aspérités retrouvées sur les façades tout autour.

« Ma chère Amélia, est-ce que vous auriez l'amabilité de venir par ici ? » lança Zack sur un ton mielleux qui donna à la jeune femme l'envie irrépressible de lui cracher au visage.

Amélia s'exécuta non sans jeter un regard anxieux vers ses amies.

« Pas d'entourloupes ou vos copines vont trinquer… Et je suis sûre que vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à notre future maman ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant Jennifer de son arme.

Gavin et Dexter ricanèrent. Après avoir détaché la technicienne, l'indien plongea sa main libre dans la poche révolver de son anorak et en sortit un étrange médaillon qu'il remit à la jeune femme. Au contact de ses doigts, la lueur bleue apparut. Amélia sentit la chaleur. Elle dévisagea Zack qui s'était mis à sourire d'un air mauvais.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? » osa alors Teyla qui affichait une mine aussi surprise que celle de Jennifer.

« Toi, la ferme ! » rugit Dexter en bousculant l'athosienne.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » hurla Amélia.

« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ma belle ! » rétorqua Zack en jetant toutefois un regard courroucé vers son compère. Et vous feriez mieux de coopérer si vous ne voulez pas de mes deux amis passent leurs nerfs sur les vôtres ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre copine championne de kung fu a fortement énervé Dexter… »

Puis il se dirigea vers la paroi en trainant Amélia par le bras.

« Vous êtes mon passe-partout » fit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le bord du pan lisse du mur, il dégagea une grosse pierre et une encoche circulaire de la taille du médaillon apparut.

« Je vous en prie, à vous l'honneur ! » lança-t-il à la jeune femme avant de diriger à nouveau son revolver dans sa direction.

Amélia s'approcha de la paroi et introduisit le médaillon dans l'orifice. Adaptabilité parfaite.

« Laissez votre main dessus ! » ordonna Zack.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le pan de mur pivota lentement dans un grondement et l'entrée de la grotte fut dégagée

« Merde Zack ! T'avais raison ! » s'exclama Gavin, tout excité.

« Alors chercher l'or ! » ajouta Dexter.

Et ils poussèrent leurs prisonnières dans l'obscurité du tunnel devant eux.

OoooooooooooooO

Rodney pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur tout en examinant l'artefact avec minutie.

« Alors McKay ? » questionna Sheppard.

« C'est du naquadah. Le même type que pour la Porte des étoiles. C'est bien Ancien. Les inscriptions sont limpides. _« Voici la clé de ma demeure. Toi qui as besoin de moi, appelle et je te répondrais_… », voilà, en gros, c'est ce qui est gravé là.

«Vous voulez dire que c'est une sorte de communicateur ? » demanda Ronon.

« Eh bien, on dirait. Ce serait aussi une clé, probablement pour ouvrir la fameuse grotte… mais de là à savoir comment il fonctionne… »

« Donnez-le moi » intima Sheppard.

OooooooooooooO

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, la voûte du tunnel avait laissé place à un plafond métallique semblable à ceux des couloirs de la Cité d'Atlantis. Pas de doute possible. Cet endroit avait été construit par les Anciens. Des symboles Alterans ornaient certains pans de mur et au fur et à mesure qu'Amélia avançait, les néons du couloir s'allumaient un à un. Zack avait récupéré le médaillon et le tenait fermement dans son poing serré. Ses acolytes suivaient le groupe prudemment, intrigués par cette architecture hors du commun. Bizarrement, plus ils avançaient, moins il faisait froid.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une vaste salle circulaire dont la hauteur des murs dépassait la dizaine de mètre. Les trois hommes, les yeux ronds, furent d'abord impressionnés par le gigantisme des lieux.

« C'est pas croyable ! Vous avez vu ça ? » s'exclama Zack, époustouflé.

Une porte close à l'autre bout de la pièce faisait face à celle d'où ils étaient arrivés. Gavin se dirigea vers elle. Pas de poignée. Il tenta de la faire coulisser. Peine perdue. Alors, Dexter et lui commencèrent à afficher une mine déconfite.

« Où est l'or Matthews ! » s'écria le premier.

« Tu croyais quoi Dexter, que le trésor allait tomber tout cuit ! Regarde ça ! »

Zack avait désigné une console au centre de la pièce. Teyla et Jennifer furent contraintes de s'asseoir contre un des murs de la salle tandis que l'indien saisit Amélia par le bras et l'amena près du module.

« Allez ! Essayez de faire fonctionner ce truc et d'ouvrir cette fichue porte!» intima-t-il avant de lui détacher les poignets.

Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le panneau recouvert de symboles Anciens. Ce que Zack Matthews ignorait c'est qu'Amélia connaissait parfaitement ce genre de machine. Atlantis possédait de telles interfaces dans la salle de contrôle. A côté de ce qui ressemblait à un clavier, la jeune femme aperçut le même réceptacle que celui présent sur la paroi de l'entrée.

« Je crois que j'ai encore besoin du médaillon… » fit-elle en jetant un regard vers Teyla et Jennifer.

Zack le lui remit. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en main, Amélia hésita une seconde. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la suite de symbole recouvrant l'artefact. La chaleur sembla s'accentuer. Puis, soudain, un flash étincelant vint troubler sa vision alors qu'elle avait fermé ses paupières.

OooooooooooooO

« Sheppard ! Sheppard ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ! » avait hurlé Rodney en secouant le militaire.

Ronon, s'était aussi précipité vers le lieutenant colonel qui avait brusquement fermé les yeux et demeurait immobile et silencieux comme une statue au milieu du salon. Il était comme en transe.

La lumière du médaillon était désormais presqu'aveuglante.

« Mon Dieu Rodney qu'est-ce qui se passe s'exclama Jeannie qui venait de surgir de la chambre.

« J'en sais rien ! »

Ronon s'apprêtait à s'emparer de l'artefact pour tenter de libérer son ami de sa catatonie soudaine mais Rodney l'arrêta.

« Attendez ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! Le communicateur est activé ! »

Au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, le scintillement du médaillon diminua et Sheppard sembla recouvrer ses esprits. Ronon eut juste le temps de venir le soutenir alors qu'il se mit à vaciller.

« Waow ! Je me sens drôle tout d'un coup ! »

« John ! Tout va bien ? »

« Oui Rodney… Un peu secoué mais ça va. »

Il n'avait pas lâché l'artefact.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ronon.

Le militaire regarda tour à tour le satédien, Rodney et Jeannie avant que ses yeux ne semblent se perdre dans le vide.

« Je sais exactement où elles sont » souffla-t-il.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chap 16 : Prisonnières…**_

« Bon sang ! C'était quoi ça ! » hurla Gavin, de plus en plus nerveux.

Amélia haletait, à genoux, au pied de la console. Elle serrait toujours aussi fort le médaillon dans sa main gauche. Zack semblait un peu dépassé par les évènements. Ce lieu que son père lui avait décrit si souvent comme étant un véritable havre de paix, un temple de plénitude, commençait à sérieusement le rendre très mal à l'aise.

« Allez ! Levez-vous ! » hurla-t-il en braquant son revolver sur la tête de la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Arrêtez ce cinéma tout de suite et faites ce que je vous ai demandé ! »

La tension montait visiblement au sein des trois hommes. Dexter faisait des allées et venues rapides devant Teyla et Jennifer qui s'étaient relevées brusquement lorsqu'Amélia avait flanché sans prévenir.

« Zack ! C'est quoi ce cirque ! On va pas s'éterniser ici ! Qu'elle trouve le magot et on se tire ! Et si tu nous as mis dedans mon vieux, tu vas le regretter ! »

« C'est bon ! Calmez-vous, OK ? » s'énerva l'indien, qui commençait à transpirer.

« Bon j'en ai marre moi ! On va lui forcer un peu la main » hurla Dexter en posant le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Teyla.

L'athosienne ne bougea pas.

« S'il vous plaît, non ! » s'écria Jennifer.

Amélia leva la tête. Elle paraissait confuse mais parvint à articuler.

« Arrêtez , c'est bon ! Je vais activer le panneau de contrôle… » balbutia-t-elle en se relevant péniblement.

_« Gagner du temps, c'est la seule chose à faire… Ils vont arriver… » _

Elle ne savait pas comment, mais l'artefact lui avait permis de se connecter avec le lieutenant colonel Sheppard… C'était si étrange… C'est comme si elle voyait à travers ses yeux… Le visage inquiet de Ronon, celui de Rodney et de Jeannie… Le chalet… Comme un souvenir, mais elle le savait, tout était en train de se dérouler au moment même, alors qu'elle était à plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres d'eux. Une sorte de lien télépathique… Avec un peu de chance, Sheppard ressentait la même chose. Alors elle avait repensé au trajet en hélicoptère, à tous les détails qu'elle avait pu observer au cours de leur arrivée sur le versant de la montagne. Leur lieu d'atterrissage, l'entrée de la grotte, le mécanisme d'ouverture, les trois hommes armés qui les tenaient en joue…

La voix menaçante de Zack la ramena au centre de la salle.

« Dépêche ! » ordonna-t-il.

Amélia posa lentement le médaillon sur le panneau. Dès qu'il fut en place, le dessus de la console pivota et une colonne lumineuse s'éleva jusqu'au sommet de la pièce. Tout le monde recula d'un pas en suivant des yeux le faisceau doré. Alors, la silhouette d'une jeune femme apparut. Un hologramme. Elle était jeune et ses cheveux longs et noirs s'étalaient sur ses épaules. Elle affichait un sourire radieux et bienveillant. Les mains croisées sur son ventre, elle portait une tunique blanche immaculée. Soudain, sa voix douce s'éleva dans la pièce, amplifiée par l'acoustique particulière du lieu.

_« Salut à toi qui a su arriver jusqu'à moi. Je suis Alyria Melior, messagère des Dyloniens. Je suis leur lien avec ce monde. Pose tes questions et je tenterai d'y répondre...__ »_

« Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ? » bafouilla Gavin en dévisageant Zack.

« On dirait un hologramme…. » répondit Zack totalement fasciné.

« Tout ça commence à me saouler sérieusement ! Vous trois ! Vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez le dire ! Où est ce foutu trésor ! » hurla soudain Dexter en agrippant violemment le bras de Teyla.

« Je n'en sais rien, vous n'avez qu'à essayer de lui demander » répliqua l'athosienne en désignant la silhouette fantomatique.

Zack semblait de plus en plus confus. Il avait posé son arme contre son front et tentait apparemment de réfléchir, visiblement irrité par l'empressement de son acolyte.

« Quel est cet endroit, à quoi sert-il et qui sont les Dyloniens ? » finit-il par demander à haute voix.

Il sursauta alors lorsque le spectre luminescent lui répondit.

_« Les Dyloniens sont les protecteurs. Ils font partie des Etres Premiers. Cet endroit est un lieu de découverte et d'apprentissage spécialement conçu pour ceux qui souhaiteraient profiter de leur savoir. Un lieu de méditation et de communion avec l'esprit des Ancêtres. Il y a des milliers d'années, un différent majeur au sujet de la destinée des humains vint diviser les êtres supérieurs et a conduit au grand schisme des temps passés. Deux clans se formèrent. Le premier, regroupant la majorité des Ancêtres, pensait que les Etres supérieurs ne devaient pas partager le secret de l'Ascension avec les races inférieures. Le deuxième, composé d'un petit nombre de partisans qui se baptisèrent les Dyloniens, voulait continuer d'interagir avec ces peuples afin de les aider dans leur évolution et dans le maintien de la paix dans la galaxie. _

« Merde ! Elle t'a répondu ! » balbutia Dexter. « Comment c'est possible ? Et elle a parlé de milliers d'années, j'ai pas rêvé ! »

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux Dyloniens? Sont-ils encore… ici ? »poursuivit Zack avec empressement.

_« Le conflit entre les deux clans fut tel que beaucoup de Dyloniens furent persécutés et contraints de rejoindre à nouveau ce plan d'existence. De l'état de pure énergie, ils furent obligés de redevenir humains et perdirent tous leurs furent punis pour leur impudence. Certains résistèrent, traqués, cachés au fin fond de l'univers, ils restèrent en contact avec leurs frères rematérialisés. Alors les Dyloniens tombés en disgrâce bâtirent des sanctuaires comme celui-ci dans toute la galaxie afin, dans un premier temps, de garder contact avec ceux qui avaient échappé au châtiment, en toute sécurité. Ce lieu est protégé par un bouclier qui le rend invisible à la vision de ceux qui nous ont chassés. Puis, plus tard, lorsque le peuple humain eut atteint un certain niveau de développement, nous avons pris contact avec eux et cet endroit nous a permis de délivrer notre enseignement pour les êtres méritants et purs désireux de connaître la plénitude de l'Ascension._»

A présent totalement ébahi et indifférent aux signes évidents de perte de sang froid de Gavin et Dexter, Zack continua.

« Rematérialisés … je ne comprends pas… »

_« L'Ascension est une transmutation, la perte du corps de chair et de sang pour n'exister que sous forme d'énergie, et comme je l'ai dit, de ce fait, cela permet l'accession à un plan d'existence supérieur. C'est le début du voyage vers la connaissance universelle… »_

« Et vous, vous êtes quoi au juste ? »

_« J'étais une Dylonienne jusqu'à ce que mes semblables me contraigne à reprendre une enveloppe de chair et de sang et à continuer mon existence parmi le reste des habitants de cette planète. Pendant plus de dix mille ans, cet endroit a été ma demeure. Mon devoir ici est accompli. J'ai enfin pu rejoindre le reste de mes semblables Dyloniens qui ont alors créé cet hologramme de moi pour continuer à communiquer avec vous, habitants de la Terre… »_

Soudain, l'indien baissa les yeux et le remarqua. Autour de la console, un cercle parfait était tracé dans le sol. Quand il releva les yeux vers l'apparition, il lui sembla que l'hologramme avait perdu en intensité.

« C'est du délire … souffla Gavin. C'est une caméra cachée ! Zack ! C'est quoi cette embrouille ! »

Dans un geste théâtral, la silhouette écarta les bras. Les pans d'étoffes qui constituaient ses manches se déployèrent semblables à de gigantesques ailes blanches. Un halo doré nimbait son corps tout entier et irradiait en direction des visiteurs émerveillés. Seul Gavin semblait hermétique à cette vision fantastique.

« Merde Zack ! Tu vas arrêter de jouer à questions-réponses ! » lança-t-il soudain.

L'indien l'avait à peine écouté, complètement hypnotisé par Alyria Melior.

« La grotte… Le cercle…Sa voix qui sonne comme un chant…Elle a été punie par les créatures supérieure… Elle veillait sur nous… » bafouilla Zack. « Elle était l'oiseau-tonnerre… »

OoooooooooooooooO

« Un hologramme comme sur Atlantis » lança Sheppard les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Bon sang ! rétorqua Rodney. Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? »

« Oui, elles sont attachées mais ça va. L'hologramme est en train de raconter une partie de l'histoire des Anciens, si j'ai tout suivi, mais sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs, je doute que ces sales types comprennent vraiment de quoi il s'agit… »

« Eh ! On dirait que ça bouge dehors ! » s'écria Ronon.

John , qui n'avait pas lâché l'artefact, tenta de se concentrer à présent sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ils sortirent tous devant la porte, quand, soudain, devant le chalet apparut comme par magie, l'imposante carlingue d'un jumper. Le major Evan Lorne était aux commandes et s'empressa d'abaisser la porte arrière de l'appareil.

« Major ! s'écria Sheppard. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point on est contents de vous voir ! »

« Apparemment, vous avez encore des ennuis ? »

« Exact. Woolsey vous a briefé ? »

« Aller sauver des demoiselles en détresse et récupérer des artefacts Anciens et, c'est ça? »

Soudain le panneau de contrôle du jumper signala une communication en attente.

/« Major Lorne ? Est-ce que vous me recevez ?/ demanda la voix du dirigeant d'Atlantis.

« Oui Mr Woolsey, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard est à côté de moi. »

/Bien ! Sheppard, je compte sur vous pour mener cette opération non officielle avec le plus de discrétion possible. Récupérez Teyla, le docteur Keller et Banks et neutralisez ces individus. Nous nous occuperons le leur cas par la suite. J'ai réussi à tenir le C.I.S à l'écart pour l'instant…/

« Merci Richard. On se recontacte plus tard. »

/Et Sheppard… Soyez prudents… /

La communication fut interrompue.

« Il nous faut des armes » fit Ronon.

« Servez-vous, j'ai apporté ce qu'il faut » répondit Lorne.

Ronon plongea la main dans le coffre de rangement sous le siège à l'arrière et en retira son blaster.

« Merci Lorne ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant tournoyer son arme autour de son index.

« J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin… J'ai dû aller la chercher dans vos quartiers… »

« Bonne initiative » répondit le satédien.

Jeannie attendait sur le perron, le petit Torren dans les bras. Rodney revint l'embrasser sur le front.

« On va les ramener, ne t'en fais pas. »

La jeune femme gratifia son frère d'un sourire timide, tandis que le petit garçon le regardait avec intensité. Le scientifique rejoignit alors le reste du groupe à bord du jumper.

Sheppard pris place à côté du major tandis que Ronon et McKay s'installèrent à l'arrière. Alors, le jumper décolla lentement et disparut à nouveau subitement ne laissant comme seule preuve de son passage qu'un nuage de poussière tourbillonnant qui s'éleva dans le ciel.

OoooooooooooO

Amélia afficha un léger sourire que Jennifer et Teyla purent apercevoir mais hélas sans comprendre.

Ils avaient un jumper et ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes d'elles.

Si seulement elle pouvait prévenir ses amies… Elle voyait bien que la patience des deux brutes qui les menaçaient était à bout. Elle voyait aussi que Teyla tortillait discrètement ses bras dans son dos, ayant sûrement trouvé un moyen de desserrer ses liens. Très bien, elles allaient bientôt être deux à avoir les mains libres…

Brusquement, Dexter se dirigea vers Zack et le bouscula sans ménagement.

« ça suffit maintenant, dis à ce truc d'ouvrir la porte au fond et t'as intérêt à ce qu'on trouve derrière quelque chose de vraiment précieux ! »

« Bon sang Dexter ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! »

« Ah ouais ! Moi ce que je vois c'est que je commence à avoir l'index qui me démange. Je te rappelle qu'on a enlevé ces filles et que leurs mecs risquent de débouler à tout moment à cause de ton crétin d'oncle, alors on récupère le magot et on s'occupe d'elles ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ? » tenta Jennifer, la voix tremblante.

« T'inquiètes… » ricana Gavin, « J'ai prévu un traitement spécial pour toi. »

OoooooooooooooO

Le jumper occulté survolait les montagnes à pleine vitesse. Le visage de Sheppard était fermé.

« Dépêchez-vous Lorne… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe John ? » demanda Rodney.

Sheppard éluda la question.

« On vérifie les armes. » répliqua-t-il sans un regard pour le scientifique.

OooooooooooooO

« Regardez, l'image s'éteint ! » s'exclama Gavin.

L'hologramme d'Alyria Melior s'effaçait de plus en plus.

« Merde ! Pourquoi ça fonctionne plus ! » demanda Zack à Amélia.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que la source d'énergie qui alimente l'appareil s'épuise rapidement. »

Soudain, le visage souriant de la messagère disparut totalement.

« Trouvez ce qui cloche ! » hurla l'indien.

Amélia repéra,en haut du panneau, la commande d'ouverture de la console. Une trappe sur le côté laissa apparaître l'intérieur le la machine.

« Y'a un machin bizarre là-dedans ! » lança Dexter en exhortant les autres à venir voir.

Pendant ce temps, Teyla parvint à se libérer complètement. D'un signe de tête elle avertit Amélia qui acquiesça à son tour. Jennifer était encore entravée et faire un geste dans sa direction était encore trop risqué.

« C'est le trésor vous croyez ? » fit Dexter en désignant de sous la console un étrange cylindre, mais sans avoir vraiment le courage d'y toucher.

Amélia écarquilla les yeux. Teyla et Jennifer également.

« C'est quoi ce truc? » demanda Gavin en direction de Zack.

Bien sûr les jeunes femmes le savait. Un E2PZ.

OooooooooooooooO

« Ils ont un E2PZ. »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui McKay, je suis sûr et arrêtez de me poser des questions, vous m'embrouillez ! Vous croyez que c'est facile d'essayer de vous faire le résumé de ce que je vois si vous m'interrompez tout le temps ? »

« OK c'est bon ! Désolé, continuez ! »

« Merci Rodney ! Bon, apparemment il est presque épuisé. L'hologramme a disparu » fit Sheppard le visage concentré.

« Regardez ! » s'écria Ronon.

Le jumper était arrivé au dessus de la plateforme où stationnait l'hélicoptère.

« On dirait un sentier, là, qui continue plus haut » ajouta Lorne.

« Suivez-le, c'est par là ! » fit Sheppard.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent en vol stationnaire, face à la paroi rocheuse.

« Une entrée secrète ? » questionna Ronon.

« Oui, dans ce pan de falaise » fit Sheppard. « McKay, vous avez dit que ce jumper possédait un système de téléportation non ? »

« Oui, c'est le prototype sur lequel j'ai travaillé. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile plutôt que de faire appel à chaque fois à un de nos vaisseaux. »

« Eh bien c'est le moment de le tester ! »

« OK, je programme le transporteur du jumper pour qu'il détecte leurs balises. Ça leur faire bizarre à ces sales types de les voir disparaitre comme ça sous leur nez ! »

Soudain le visage de Rodney s'obscurcit.

« C'est pas vrai… »

« Quoi ? » fit Ronon.

« Je ne détecte rien ! »

« Mais elles sont là, j'en suis sûr » répliqua Sheppard.

« Elles sont peut-être là, mais je n'arrive pas à repérer leurs balises et sans ça, pas de téléportation. »

« Vous êtes sûr que votre truc est au point ? » lança Ronon

« MON TRUC EST AU POINT ! » s'énerva Rodney « c'est juste que quelque chose bloque le signal ! On dirait que cette grotte est entourée par une sorte de champ de force qui empêche toute communication et toute utilisation des scanners. »

« D'ailleurs, celui du jumper ne montre rien non plus » ajouta Lorne pour appuyer les dires de McKay.

« Donc on ne peut pas se faire téléporter à l'intérieur non plus » maugréa John. « C'est raté pour l'effet de surprise… »

« On va devoir passer par la porte » soupira Rodney.

« Allons-y » conclut Ronon déjà prêt à s'élancer hors du jumper.

« Major, déposez-nous devant l'entrée » ordonna Sheppard. « On reste en contact radio. On entre, on récupère les filles et on revient. »

« A vos ordres. »

« Ronon… »

« Quoi Sheppard ? »

« Maîtrisez-vous. Ce ne sont pas des Wraiths mais des êtres humains certes détestables mais nous sommes sur Terre et les lois existent ici. Ces hommes devront être livrés à la justice. »

Ronon lui jeta un regard rageur avant de fixer à nouveau la porte, son blaster au poing.

Sheppard serrait toujours l'artefact. Avec ça, leur avantage était certain tant qu'Amélia et lui resteraient en contact.

OooooooooooooO

« C'est quoi ? » lança Zack vers Amélia.

« C'est… une sorte de grosse pile. Je pense que c'est ça qui alimentait l'hologramme. »

« ça n'a aucune valeur ! » hurla Gavin avant de refermer violemment la trappe.

Discrètement, Amélia s'éloigna doucement de la console en récupérant le médaillon. Gavin s'en aperçut et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Viens par ici toi ! » fit-il en entrainant la jeune femme vers la porte close au fond de la salle. « Ouvre-là ! »

Amélia repéra le système de commande sur le côté identique à celui les portes d'Atlantis. Elle passa sa main devant le boitier et la porte s'effaça. Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Merde ! On dirait juste une autre issue ! »

Soudain, Gavin braqua son arme sur Zack les traits déformés par la fureur.

« Espèce de salaud ! Tu t'es bien foutu de nous ! »

L'indien, instantanément, l'imita et mit son acolyte en joue.

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Gavin ! »

« Allez vas-y tire ! »

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une fiotte Zack ! » lança Gavin avec mépris.

Fou de rage, l'indien appuya sur la détente. Un simple déclic retentit. Alors Gavin éclata de rire devant la mine stupéfaite et paniquée de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Je savais qu'on pouvait pas compter sur toi, alors j'ai déchargé ton arme tout à l'heure dans le hangar… Bye bye Zack ! »

Gavin tira à son tour. L'indien s'écroula alors sur le dos, une balle au milieu du front. La seule réaction de Dexter fut de renifler bruyamment en regardant la scène. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour venir en aide à Zack. Sûrement pas si amis que ça en définitive. Jennifer fixait le corps inerte de l'indien avec des yeux où commençait à percer une pointe de panique.

Teyla, les traits crispés, parvint à saisir le regard d'Amélia. Il fallait réagir maintenant où sinon, bientôt, elles subiraient le même sort que Zack. . Les deux hommes furent surpris. Les filles s'agitèrent pour avoir déjà entendu ce genre de signal par la passé sur Atlantis. Une alarme. Et qui n'augurait rien de bon. D'un léger hochement de tête, elles se comprirent.

Alors, tout alla très vite.

OoooooooooooooO

« Y'a du grabuge, on s'active… » lança Sheppard en plaçant le médaillon dans l'encoche .

« Vous entendez ? » répliqua McKay. « Ça ressemble à une alarme d'autodestruction ! »

Ils ouvrirent sans problème la paroi rocheuse qui masquait l'entrée de la grotte. Sheppard en tête, le trio s'engagea prudemment dans le couloir. Rodney fermait la marche. Il tenait fermement son P90 et il avait peur. Non pas pour lui, mais pour Jennifer. Peur comme jamais auparavant.

OooooooooooooO

Teyla envoya un coup de pied puissant dans les côtes de Dexter qui, sous le choc, laissa tomber son arme. Amélia fonça droit sur Gavin. Elle lui infligea une clé de bras qui le fit également lâcher son révolver. Jennifer, toujours ligotée, assistait à la scène, un peu impuissante.

Dexter, ayant repris son souffle se vit martelé de coups de poings par l'athosienne. Le colosse était plus résistant qu'elle ne le pensait. Il para quelques frappes et parvint même à la repousser.

Gavin se dégagea aussi et, affolé scruta le sol pour repérer où était tombé son arme. Amélia en profita pour lui assener un coup de pied retourné en pleine tête. Sous l'impact, une giclée de sang s'échappa de sa bouche mais il resta toutefois planté sur ses jambes. Lui aussi semblait inébranlable. Il reprit si rapidement ses esprits qu'en une fraction de seconde, la technicienne se retrouva saisie à la gorge par deux mains qui l'enserraient tel un étau.

Teyla se rendit compte que son amie était en difficulté. L'arme de Dexter avait atterri sous la console. L'athosienne s'élança au secours d'Amélia quand une main puissante l'agrippa à la cheville. Dexter n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Amélia suffoquait.

« Espèce de pétasse ! » hurla Gavin en tentant de lui broyer la nuque.

Puis brusquement, les deux combattants furent projetés violemment en arrière. Gavin tomba au sol en entrainant Amélia.

Quand la jeune femme releva la tête tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, elle vit, debout au dessus de Gavin, une Jennifer déchaînée qui lui assenait un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Teyla semblait être venue à bout de Dexter. Elle se relevait en essuyant du sang coulant de son arcade.

Amélia se mit également debout et entreprit de détacher Jennifer.

« C'est bon Jen, il a son compte » souffla Amélia en éloignant la doctoresse de l'homme étalé au sol, visiblement K.O.

Jennifer se frotta les poignets et inspira profondément. Elle posa les yeux sur le médaillon Ancien qu'Amélia n'avait pas lâché une seconde pendant le combat. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire nerveux. Puis, comme au ralenti, la doctoresse tourna la tête sur le côté.

Contre toute attente, Gavin était à nouveau debout, son arme à la main, braquée dans leur direction.

Jennifer ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Teyla, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se jeta vers la console pour tenter de récupérer le révolver de Dexter. Le doigt de Gavin appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu partit dans un éclair aveuglant.

OooooooooooooO

Au détour d'un virage, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux se trouvait l'entrée de la salle. La détonation résonna dans le couloir. Par réflexe, Rodney et Ronon s'accroupirent brusquement contre la paroi, prêts à tirer dans la direction du coup de feu.

Sheppard, lui, n'avait pas bougé et demeurait debout, figé au milieu du corridor. Alors , sans comprendre, les deux hommes le virent porter soudain la main à sa poitrine en fixant le médaillon avec incrédulité.

« Sheppard ! » lança Ronon à voix basse.

Le militaire, toujours figé, leva un visage décomposé vers le satédien.

« Banks… » souffla-t-il.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAP 17 : Sacrifice.**_

L' alarme continuait inexorablement à retentir. Sheppard avait retrouvé ses esprits et tentait à présent de suivre Ronon qui s'était élancé en courant vers la salle.

Quand ils déboulèrent dans la pièce, ils virent Amélia étendue sur le sol. Jennifer, au dessus d'elle, tentait de stopper le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Teyla tenait son arme braquée en direction d'un homme lui aussi couché par terre, visiblement abattu par elle. Zack et le dénommé Dexter, gisaient un peu plus loin.

Quand l'athosienne aperçut John, elle baissa les bras et soupira de soulagement. Ronon, après un rapide coup d'œil alentour se figea sur le corps ensanglanté de la technicienne. Rodney arriva le dernier. Le temps sembla suspendre son cours. Tous se rapprochèrent de Jennifer dont les mains et le front étaient couverts de sang. Amélia , les yeux grands ouverts, respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

« Amy! » hurla Jennifer en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le thorax de la jeune femme.

Ronon était pétrifié. Sheppard et Rodney aussi. L'alarme résonnait toujours et le sol se mit à trembler.

« Il faut la sortir de là ! » s'écria Jennifer.

A ce moment précis, la voix grésillante du major Lorne se fit entendre dans la radio de Sheppard.

/ Les communications semblent s'être rétablies, le scanner fonctionne aussi ! On dirait que le champ de force a disparu…/

« L'énergie de l'E2PZ semble avoir été redirigé vers l'autodestruction » expliqua McKay.

« Lorne ! Téléportez-nous tous maintenant ! » ordonna Sheppard.

/Tout de suite ! /

Deux secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri dans le jumper. Jennifer s'activait toujours pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie. Ronon s'était accroupi et avait saisi la main de la jeune femme.

« Allez, Amélia, tout ira bien… » haleta la doctoresse.

« Ronon… » murmura la technicienne dans un souffle.

Le satédien posa une main sur son front.

« Hey, je suis là… »

Le visage d'Amélia devenait livide. Une flaque de sang s'étalait sous son corps étendu sur le sol. Il fallait agir vite même si tous étaient encore sous le choc. Alors, devant eux, l'entrée de la grotte s'effondra soudain dans un nuage de poussière. Personne n'osa parler du dernier ravisseur resté à l'intérieur. Mais Lorne afficha l'écran du scanner sur le poste de contrôle et aucun signe de vie n'était plus visible dans la grotte.

Amélia ferma doucement les yeux.

« Ronon ! Parlez-lui ! » ordonna Jennifer.

Il saisit alors le visage d'Amélia dans ses mains, la forçant à le regarder.

« Tu restes avec moi » supplia-t-il.

« Docteur Keller… » commença John comme si le fait d'appeler la jeune femme par sa fonction allait lui conférer le pouvoir d'arranger les choses.

Jennifer leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se tourna alors vers Rodney, resté silencieux depuis la grotte. Malgré la situation critique, elle pouvait lire sur son visage comme une sorte de soulagement coupable que ce ne soit pas elle, gisant là, à la place d'Amélia. Elle ne lui en voulut pas.

« On doit aller sur Atlantis » décréta la doctoresse, un peu par dépit.

Pourquoi imaginait-elle qu'elle pourrait faire plus dans la Cité que si on conduisait Amélia dans un hôpital près d'ici ? Ses poumons se remplissaient de sang et elle en avait déjà trop perdu…

« Banks, vous vous accrochez, compris ? On va vous soigner et tout ira bien… » lança Sheppard, en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

La technicienne se mit à tousser et un filet écarlate coula le long de sa bouche. Ronon leva la tête vers le militaire en lui jetant un regard de profonde détresse.

« On fonce sur Atlantis à pleine vitesse! Lorne, avertissez Woolsey qu'on arrive et qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête dans le hangar à jumper ! » s'écria John tandis que Teyla lui prenait la main.

OoooooooooooooO

Ils n'avaient mis que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la Cité. Amélia ne respirait presque plus. Ronon serrait toujours sa main qui devenait de plus en plus glacée.

« Amy, tu m'entends ? »

« Ronon… je voulais…te dire… » parvint-elle à articuler avec un sourire triste.

« On arrive, je suis avec toi » fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

La jeune femme leva péniblement le bras et posa lentement sa main sur la joue du satédien. Les larmes de Jennifer s'étaient à présent mises à couler. Sheppard avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Teyla qui resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de John. Rodney, assis à côté de Lorne se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était un cauchemar.

« Je dois te dire… » fit Amélia avec difficulté.

« On fonce à l'infirmerie et tu ne vas pas mourir… D'accord…. Pas cette fois….Je ne le permettrais pas… »

« Ronon… »

Le satédien se pencha vers elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Etrangement, elle avait l'air apaisé et heureux.

« Je t'aime, Ronon Dex… » lui murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux.

OoooooooooooooO

La porte arrière du jumper s'abaissa. Richard Woolsey attendait dans le hangar à côté du brancard et des quatre médecins et infirmières prêts à accueillir Amélia et la conduire d'urgence en salle d'opération.

John et Teyla sortirent les premiers, la tête baissée.

« Sheppard ? Alors qu'est-ce qui… »

Le dirigeant d'Atlantis n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase. A la vue du visage décomposé du militaire et de l'athosienne, il comprit.

«Mon Dieu… » souffla-t-il, à présent désemparé.

Rodney sortit à son tour. Il soutenait Jennifer qui avançait péniblement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Woolsey, la doctoresse inspira profondément.

« Amélia est… décédée il y a deux minutes » fit-elle. « Une balle dans la poitrine. Elle s'est vidée de son sang et a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il faut transporter son corps à l'infirmerie. »

Woolsey accusa le coup. Il se passa la main sur le visage comme pour tenter d'effacer le choc de la nouvelle.

« Docteur Keller... Je…. On va s'occuper de ça…. Ronon est encore… »

« Monsieur Woolsey ! » s'écria une voix nasillarde derrière lui. « Que se passe-t-il ici ! »

Trois hommes en costume se dirigeaient vers eux, d'un pas alerte. Le plus petit, au visage de fouine, stoppa devant le dirigeant d'Atlantis et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« C'est vous qui avez autorisé cela ? Une sortie de jumper et hors territoire américain qui plus est ? Le C.I.S sera ravi de l'apprendre ! Vous allez avoir des ennuis Woolsey ! De gros ennuis ! »

« Ecoutez Mr Colton… »

« Non c'est vous qui allez écouter ! Je vais faire un rapport carabiné sur vous et sur votre équipe ici présente ! Lui c'est Sheppard je présume ! Vous pouvez dire adieu au commandement de cette base et pour vous, c'est la cour martiale !»

Soudain, alors que le bureaucrate continuait de sermonner violemment Woolsey, Ronon surgit du jumper avec dans les bras, le corps inanimé d'Amélia. Le visage fermé, tenant dans sa main son blaster, il fonça droit sur le représentant du C.I.S. qui, hélas pour lui, était dans le passage. D'un coup d'épaule, le satédien le bouscula sans un regard et l'homme se retrouva les fesses par terre aux pieds de Woolsey, sa chemise blanche couverte du sang d'Amélia. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Ronon emprunta un des transporteurs du hangar.

« Bon sang ! Mais qui est ce… ? Et cette femme ? Elle était… ? WOOLSEY ! » hurla Colton en gesticulant afin que ses deux larbins viennent l'aider à se relever.

Le dirigeant d'Atlantis ne l'écoutait plus.

« Où compte-t-il aller avec elle ? demanda-t-il à Sheppard.

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais on devrait le suivre, ce n'est pas le moment de le laisser seul. »

John, Teyla , Rodney et Jennifer s'élancèrent à leur tour. Woolsey donna des ordres pour que le personnel médical retourne à l'infirmerie puis demanda au major Lorne de prêter main forte au militaire. Une fois remit sur pied, Colton hurla en tentant d'épousseter son costume maculé.

« WOOLSEY ! Enfin ! Vous allez m'expliquer ce que ça signifie? »

« Oh vous, fermez-là ! Et laissez-moi gérer ça « ! s'écria le dirigeant avant de tourner les talons et de laisser en plan l'homme au visage à présent cramoisi qui semblait en train de s'étrangler avec sa langue.

OooooooooooooooO

« Poste de contrôle ! Ici le lieutenant colonel Sheppard ! »

/Lieutenant colonel, ici Chuck…/

« Chuck, il faut que vous m'informiez de la position de Ronon Dex dans la Cité. »

/Tout de suite…..Voilà, je l'ai, il est au niveau 3 et il se dirige vers le secteur 7. /

Dans la chambre de transport, les quatre Atlantes se jetèrent tous un regard lourd de sens.

OooooooooooooO

Décidément ce jeu n'était pas si mal. Ils appelaient ça les échecs. Deux camps. Les blancs et les noirs. Des règles de combat. Attaque. Défense. Stratégie. De toute façon, c'était déjà mieux que les DVD apportés par Sheppard afin de, comme le militaire avait décrété, « lui inculquer les valeurs morales et familiales chères au peuple de la Terre ». Par curiosité il avait regardé. ça s'appelait « La petite maison dans la prairie ».

_Ah ! Sheppard et son sens de l'humour…_

Soudain, il entendit une agitation inhabituelle à l'extérieur. Des éclats de voix, des bruits de lutte et finalement, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

Le satédien se dressait devant lui portant dans les bras une femme apparemment dans un sale état.

Son visiteur surprise avait aussi pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et avait tiré dans le boitier de commande avec son arme à énergie.

_Apparemment, il avait prévu un tête à tête…_

Alors, le colosse s'approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé. D'une main, il envoya valser le jeu d'échec et déposa la jeune femme sur la table. Puis il braqua son arme dans sa direction en le fixant avec un regard fou.

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autant de fureur dans les yeux d'un humain._

« Rends-lui la vie ! » hurla Ronon en resserrant son étreinte sur la crosse de son blaster.

Todd sourit en se levant lentement de sa chaise.

OoooooooooooooO

Au détour d'un couloir, Sheppard arriva devant la cellule du Wraith. Les deux hommes qui étaient de garde devant la porte étaient étendus au sol en train de reprendre doucement connaissance.

« Wilkins, Durgan, ça va ? » fit-il en les aidant à se relever.

Teyla, Rodney et Jennifer arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Oui, lieutenant colonel… euh… c'était Ronon Dex… il a déboulé comme un fou furieux et nous a intimé de le laisser entrer. Alors quand on lui a dit qu'on ne prenait nos ordres que de vous et qu'il n'était pas question de le laisser passer, il nous a tiré dessus avec son arme…

« En position neutralisation… » ajouta Teyla comme si elle cherchait à atténuer la gravité de ce qu'avait fait son ami.

« Ouais bon… » répliqua John « désolé les gars, Ronon n'est pas dans son état normal aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie tous les deux, je m'occupe de ça. »

Les deux soldats, encore un peu sonnés, s'éloignèrent en maugréant dans le couloir, tandis que Lorne et Woolsey faisaient à leur tour, leur apparition. Le dirigeant d'Atlantis, un peu essoufflé, s'écria :

« Bon sang Sheppard ! Où est Ronon ! »

« Avec Todd » expliqua John en tentant d'ouvrir la porte à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Woolsey

« Rodney ! » fit le militaire en demandant au scientifique de le rejoindre. « Il faut arriver à ouvrir ça ! »

C'est Teyla qui se chargea de répondre.

« Je crois que Ronon compte sur la capacité de Todd à ramener Amélia à la vie. »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire… »

Cette fois, c'est Jennifer qui prit le relais.

« Quand il a pris ce coup de couteau mortel dans le super vaisseau-ruche, le Wraith qui le dirigeait l'a ranimé pour l'interroger. »

« Alors McKay ! » s'exclama Sheppard en s'agitant à côté du scientifique.

« Vous croyez que c'est facile ! Il a dû bousiller le boitier de commande de l'intérieur ! Je dois utiliser un raccourci système pour contrôler la commande d'ouverture ! Encore une minute ! »

« Ronon ! » hurla Sheppard à travers la porte « on va ouvrir d'accord ? »

Pas de réponse.

Sheppard attrapa son arme mais la garda le long de sa cuisse. Lorne l'imita. Teyla posa sa main sur le bras de John et lui jeta un regard implorant.

« Juste au cas où… Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Restez tous en arrière » fit-il.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de Sheppard tomba sur celui de Todd. Ronon, parfaitement immobile, le tenait en joue avec son arme. Amélia était allongée entre eux.

« Sheppard ! » s'exclama Todd. « Il ne manquait plus que vous ! »

« Assez parlé, ramenez-là ! » hurla Ronon.

Sheppard entra lentement dans la cellule après avoir déposé son arme sur le seuil.

« Ronon… Tout est O.K ? »

« Tout va très bien » rétorqua le satédien, le visage crispé par la colère « ce wraith va s'occuper d'elle ou alors c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui… »

« Ronon, écoutez, vous allez vous calmer d'abord et puis on va voir ce que Todd va pouvoir faire… Je suis loin d'être un de ses fidèles admirateurs, vous le savez, mais on doit justement être prudent… »

Puis en s'adressant au Wraith.

« Vous pouvez faire ce qu'il vous demande ? »

Todd soupira et regarda le corps inanimé d'Amélia.

« Depuis quand est-elle morte ? » demanda-t-il.

« Environ dix minutes… » répondit Jennifer qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de pénétrer dans la pièce, suivie de Rodney et Teyla.

Le Wraith les gratifia d'un feulement signalant son mécontentement. Ronon contourna la table et se rapprocha de lui. Le blaster était à présent à quelques centimètres de sa cible.

« C'est trop tard… » souffla Todd.

Alors, le satédien, de sa main libre, lui prit la gorge et le plaqua contre la cloison.

« Nous allons voir ça ! » rugit-il.

« Ronon ! » s'écria Teyla qui voyait bien que son ami perdait son sang froid.

Todd fixa le satédien droit dans les yeux.

« Cela fait des mois que je ne me suis pas nourri d'humains. Je suis trop faible. Si je tente de la ramener, la quantité d'énergie vitale que je vais perdre me sera de toute façon fatale. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de parvenir à la ressusciter. Alors vous pouvez tirer et me tuer tout de suite… ça m'évitera de souffrir inutilement… »

L'arme de Ronon s'agita de légers tremblements. Ce n'était pas de la peur. C'était la rage qui prenait le dessus. Mais le Wraith avait probablement raison… Il pourrait le menacer autant qu'il voudrait, rien n'y ferait. Il n'était pas certain de revoir Amélia vivante. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il restait à faire…

Ronon jeta son arme au sol d'un air résigné et retira sa main du cou de Todd. Il tourna la tête vers le visage blafard de la technicienne. Elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement hormis la grande tâche rouge qui lui maculait la poitrine.

« Ronon, s'il vous plait… » commença Teyla en s'approchant de lui.

Au moment où elle allait lui prendre le bras, le satédien fit volte face et se planta à nouveau devant le Wraith. Il se débarassa de son pull et de son T-shirt et se retrouva torse nu. Ronon plongea alors ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de Todd. Il saisit brusquement la main du prisonnier et la plaqua contre son cœur.

« Alors vous allez vous nourrir de moi et ensuite vous allez la ramener… »

John avait bondi pour récupérer son arme à terre et la pointait à présent sur Todd, plus surpris par l'attitude du satédien qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je ne pense pas que vos amis me laissent faire sans broncher… »ricana le Wraith.

« Ronon vous avez perdu l'esprit ! » s'écria Rodney.

« Ronon, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ça… » ajouta John en se rapprochant insensiblement.

Woolsey, quand à lui, était un peu dépassé par les évènements. Il tenta quand même de donner son point de vue.

« En tant que dirigeant de cette base, je…. »

Apparemment, Ronon n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître son avis.

« Sheppard, je suis dans votre équipe mais pas réellement sous vos ordres. Je peux disposer de ma vie comme je l'entends. »

« Ah non ! Je ne crois pas ! » répliqua Sheppard « Pas tant que je serais dans cette pièce avec vous alors écartez-vous de lui ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux Sheppard ! Et plus on perd du temps à discuter plus les chances de ramener Amélia diminuent ! »

Ronon avait tourné la tête et fixé le militaire droit dans les yeux.

Ne comprenait-il pas ? C'était le seul moyen… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir… Pas elle…

Sans un mot John signala encore une fois son désaccord en faisant non de la tête. Il était hors de question de perdre Ronon ou que Todd le réduise à l'état de vieillard nonagénaire avant de tenter une quelconque résurrection sur la technicienne.

« Faites-le… » souffla le satédien à l'oreille du Wraith en appuyant plus fort sur la main étrangère posée sur son torse.

Rodney avait arrêté de respirer. Bien sûr que John ne laisserait pas faire çà. Mais qu'allait-il faire au juste pour l'arrêter ? Tirer sur Todd ? Ronon ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Tirer sur Ronon ?

De toute façon, le Wraith était pris entre deux feux, mais semblait étrangement calme, presque méditatif.

Lentement ils le virent fermer les yeux et garder le visage tout près de celui de Ronon. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où un silence pesant régna dans la cellule. Puis, Todd recula d'un pas et, sa main toujours au contact de la poitrine du satédien, il s'adressa à lui.

« Je vois…Ta vie d'ancien runner est loin derrière toi… Tu es devenu bien sentimental…. »

« Ramène-là… » gronda Ronon en fusillant l'alien du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? » balbutia Rodney.

Todd tourna la tête vers le groupe en affichant un sourire narquois tandis que Ronon baissait lentement les yeux au sol.

« Son amour pour elle… » répondit le Wraith.

Personne n'osa ajouter un mot. Woolsey chercha une confirmation su le visage de Ronon, car visiblement, il avait raté plusieurs épisodes.

Le Wraith parut réfléchir un instant. Puis, tout s'accéléra. Dans un râle terrifiant, Todd repoussa violemment Ronon contre le mur de la cellule et se précipita sur Amélia. Il posa ses deux mains sur le thorax de la jeune femme et jeta un regard de fureur vers Sheppard.

« Si j'y parviens, je veux que vous me libériez… »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Woolsey. Le dirigeant se figea .

« Non » répliqua-t-il sur un ton intransigeant.

John tiqua mais ne dit rien. Rodney , Jennifer et Teyla dévisagèrent alors Richard Woolsey d'un air de dépit. Pourtant, ils savaient tous… Ils savaient que laisser partir Todd serait une grosse erreur… Pas après tout ce qu'il avait manigancé contre eux.

Alors, bizarrement, le Wraith afficha un sourire désarmant.

« J'aurais au moins essayé… » fit-il.

Et contre toute attente, il reporta son attention sur le corps inerte d'Amélia et, sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assemblée, il concentra toutes ses forces sur la technicienne. Ronon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, toujours plaqué contre la cloison. Il contemplait le Wraith en train d'épuiser son dernier souffle à tenter visiblement de redonner vie à une humaine inconnue…

L'effort qu'il fournissait était gigantesque. Petit à petit, Sheppard et les autres le voyait s'affaiblir dangereusement jusqu'à commencer à tituber. John fit un pas vers lui… Avait-il éprouvé à cet instant de la compassion pour Todd ? Teyla était au supplice. Jennifer s'en aperçut. L'athosienne semblait partager un peu de la souffrance du Wraith. Probablement à cause du lien si spécial qui l'unissait à ces créatures. Alors la doctoresse vint lui prendre la main.

Tous attendaient un miracle quand Todd, à bout de force, s'effondra sur le sol.

Ronon se précipita vers Amélia. Jennifer, quand à elle, lacha Teyla pour aller examiner Todd.

« Il respire à peine… » lança-t-elle vers Woolsey.

Le satédien posa sa main sur le front d'Amélia. Elle ne bougeait pas. Sa peau était toujours aussi glacée.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chap 18 : Adieu…**_

Le vent était froid et sec. Le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages gris. Devant lui, le cercueil en chêne blond reposait au dessus de la tombe creusée dans le sol détrempé.

A cet instant précis, tout lui paraissait étrange, comme si il vivait cela de l'extérieur. Tout ce qui gravitait autour de lui s'agitait sans vraiment l'atteindre. Les gens qui le regardaient avec un visage éploré, ses amis qui se tenaient à côté de lui pour le réconforter. Jennifer était venue s'installer à sa droite. Elle pleurait. Teyla avait posé sa main contre son dos, comme pour lui communiquer un peu de réconfort, une énergie apaisante qui aurait stoppé la souffrance. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment mais il était heureux qu'elles soient là près de lui. Sheppard lui faisait face. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois, mais le militaire était comme lui. Dans ces moments-là, seule la présence comptait, les mots étaient superflus. Et il avait vu dans le regard de John à quel point il était désolé pour lui.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le petit cimetière. Un bouquet de roses blanches avait été déposé sur le cercueil. On lui avait dit qu'il fallait des fleurs… Il avait choisi celles-là.

Alors, le prêtre arriva et se posta devant la tombe. D'un signe de la main, il invita les gens présents à se rapprocher puisque la cérémonie allait débuter.

« Nous sommes ici rassemblés pour dire un dernier adieu à cette femme extraordinaire qu'était Marylin Susan Jenkins… »

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment. La religion et lui n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. La science… Il ne croyait qu'en çà. Il sentait la douce chaleur de la main de Jennifer dans la sienne. Alors son regard se posa sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de la doctoresse. Une petite flamme s'alluma dans son cœur.

« Rodney, ça va ? » demanda doucement Jennifer en lui caressant la joue.

Il répondit par un sourire silencieux et leva encore une fois les yeux vers l'assistance. Il aperçut un peu à l'écart, la famille Matthews. Ernest lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit à son tour. Sur sa gauche, il vit Ronon qui dépassait les autres membres de l'assemblée d'une bonne tête. A son bras, Amélia affichait un visage triste.

Puis, tandis que le prêtre continuait l'éloge funèbre de May, la foule s'écarta doucement pour laisser passer Jeannie qui s'installa à côté de John. Elle faisait son maximum pour éviter de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Elle venait de ramener Madison dans la voiture où Caleb la gardait le temps que l'enterrement soit fini. La neige qui recouvrait le sol et les tombes tout autour d'eux figeait le paysage dans un pur moment de solennité.

Enfin, la cérémonie s'acheva. Le cercueil fut descendu dans la fosse et Rodney fut invité à y jeter une poignée de terre mêlée de neige.

Quand la plupart des gens furent partis, après être venus saluer McKay et sa sœur ne restèrent que les Atlantes.

« Rodney, Jeannie, si vous avez besoin… Enfin, vous savez… » tenta Sheppard .

« Merci John. Merci à tous d'ailleurs » répondit Jeannie en prenant le bras de son frère.

« Oui, merci à tous d'être là… » ajouta le scientifique.

Alors, Teyla se rapprocha de lui, plaça ses mains sur les épaules de McKay et, doucement, appuya son front contre le sien.

« Je suis si désolée Rodney » murmura-t-elle en communiant avec lui.

Oui, ils étaient tous là, dans le petit cimetière de Whistler pour dire adieu à une femme formidable et lui, en cet instant, avait le cœur en miettes.

OoooooO

Les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée accompagnant le crépitement des bûches. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les Atlantes occupaient à nouveau le chalet afin d'aider Rodney à faire le tri dans les affaires de sa tante. Même Amélia avait souhaité revenir. Rodney l'avait supplié d'accepter ses plates excuses car il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de ce que lui avait fait subir Zack Matthews. La technicienne l'avait bien sûr rassuré en lui affirmant qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien, et qu'elle avait toujours eu le chic pour se mettre elle-même dans des situations catastrophiques.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de cet endroit à présent ? » demanda John assis près du feu.

« On en a parlé avec Jeannie avant qu'elle et Caleb ne retournent chez eux et on a décidé de le garder. Dans son testament, May nous l'a légué à tous les deux. »

« C'est une excellente idée Rodney » fit Jennifer en apportant des tasses de café.

« Oui, c'est un lieu plein de souvenirs que May adorait. Jeannie et Caleb pourront venir passer les vacances ici avec Madison. Jennifer et moi aussi… »

La doctoresse lui sourit tendrement.

« Je ne pensais pas que May nous quitterai si tôt, enchaina-t-il. Surtout quelques jours après être sortie de l'hôpital. Si j'avais su… J'aurais du passer plus de temps avec elle et avec tout ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'on a mis les pieds ici… »

« Personne ne pouvait prévoir cette seconde crise cardiaque Rodney fit Jennifer. Son cœur avait été fragilisé. Dis-toi qu'elle aura au moins passé de bons moments avec Jeannie et toi avant de s'en aller. »

Soudain, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit en laissant entrer un souffle polaire. Ronon et Amélia se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

« Brrr…. Il fait un froid glacial dehors ! » grelotta la technicienne en ôtant son manteau et en prenant place dans le canapé.

Le satédien l'imita et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tous ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le baiser sur le front qu'il lui donna.

« Vous êtes totalement remise Banks ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Je vais très bien merci lieutenant colonel. Jennifer m'a affirmé que ma blessure avait complètement guéri. Et dire que je dois la vie à un Wraith ! »

« Et Todd ? » questionna Teyla en buvant un gorgée de café chaud.

« Toujours en caisson de stase, répondit la doctoresse. C'était le seul moyen de le maintenir en vie après qu'il ait ressuscité Amélia. Il s'est presque totalement vidé de son énergie. Et à présent, à moins de lui fournir réellement de quoi se nourrir, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus. »

« Un être humain ? » s'écria Rodney.

« Ou un autre Wraith » corrigea Ronon.

« Mais à votre avis, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi se sacrifier pour une humaine ? Sans vouloir vous offenser Amélia… » s'excusa le scientifique.

C'était la grande question. Sheppard soupira.

« Il savait qu'on ne le laisserait jamais partir. Pas avant d'être sûr que l'on puisse lui faire confiance à nouveau. Par son geste, il a fait en sorte qu'on lui soit redevable. Il sait que nous ne sommes pas comme lui, qu'on va essayer de l'aider pour être quitte. »

« Et il aurait fait tout ça au risque d'y laisser sa peau ? » lança McKay.

« Et s'il avait plutôt fait preuve de compassion… » ajouta Teyla.

Tous les visages ébahis se tournèrent vers elle mais elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse. Même Ronon demeura perplexe devant sa remarque. Un Wraith ? Compatissant ? Touché par la supplique désespérée d'un homme prêt à se sacrifier pour une femme dont il était fou amoureux ? Un silence religieux s'installa quelques instants dans la pièce tandis que tous méditaient sur cette éventualité.

« Tout ce que je vois c'est que je suis en vie, et grâce à lui. Alors, oui, moi, je lui suis redevable, conclua Amélia en prenant la main de Ronon. »

La suite de la matinée s'écoula paisiblement et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de manger. Après avoir passé la première partie du repas à évoquer leurs souvenirs communs avec May, la conversation s'engagea alors sur la grotte du Mont Black Tusk.

« J'en reviens toujours pas qu'on soit tombé sur un site Ancien à quelques kilomètres d'ici. C'est dingue… » fit Rodney.

« En effet, et dire que tout ce temps, la grotte était sous votre nez McKay ! » ajouta Ronon en engloutissant une énorme part de tarte aux pommes sous le regard amusé d'Amélia.

« Comment ont réagi les membres du C.I.S après notre petit périple ? » demanda Teyla.

« Eh bien, je suppose que Woolsey va vraiment se faire tirer les oreilles à Washington, quand à moi, j'attends ma sentence quand je me rendrais au SGC. Espérons que Colton n'est pas si apprécié de ses collègues… »

« Le fait de d'avoir découvert un tel endroit fera oublier le reste, j'en suis sûre » lança Jennifer.

« Apparemment, le couloir et une partie de la grotte se sont effondrés. Des forages ont été effectués et le site a été bouclé par l'armée. Raison officielle : risque d'éboulements et d'avalanche. Ils sont arrivés à entrer dans la salle. Officieusement, ils veulent récupérer ce qui reste de l'E2PZ et de la console afin d'essayer de faire fonctionner à nouveau l'hologramme. Ils ont retrouvé le médaillon que vous avez laissé dans la grotte Amélia. Ils vont aussi vouloir vous interroger toutes les trois sur ce que vous avez vu et entendu s'ils n'arrivent pas à réactiver la console. »

Teyla ajouta :

« Nous avons juste compris qu'une partie des Anciens ayant fait l'Ascension ont décidé de rester en contact avec les humains et de les aider. Comme Chaya Sar avec les habitants de Proculis, comme Oma Desala avec Daniel Jackson, comme Merlin et Morgane… Les Dyloniens…»

« Cette femme, Alyria Melior a donc été repérée par les autres Anciens et condamnée à rester sous forme humaine dans cette grotte? » fit Sheppard.

Teyla acquiesça de la tête.

« Les amérindiens ont souvent assimilés l'âme des personnes à des esprits animaux, du coup, avec elle est née la légende de l'oiseau-tonnerre. Et il y a peut-être d'autres sites comme celui-ci un peu partout sur la planète et alimentés par des E2PZ ! » s'exclama Rodney.

« C'est possible » fit Amélia « mais tant que l'E2PZ y est chargé, son énergie est utilisée pour protéger ces sanctuaires. Ils ne seraient repérables par aucun de nos instruments. Même pas par les Anciens eux-mêmes apparemment. Seuls ceux qui les ont construits savent où ils se trouvent. »

« Bon sang ! Et nous qui aurions tellement besoin de ces E2PZ ! » s'exclama McKay.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà épuisés. Celui de la grotte était en fin de vie » déclara Teyla.

« Y'a plus qu'à faire copain-copain avec un Dylonien et de lui demander où se trouvent les autres sanctuaires… Facile non ? » ironisa Sheppard.

Le repas s'acheva. Tous regagnèrent leurs chambres pour finir de boucler leurs valises. Ils retournaient sur Atlantis le soir même. Mais avant, John voulait rendre une petite visite à Ernest Matthews. Teyla, le rejoignit devant le chalet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans le pick up.

« John, je peux vous accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr Teyla. Je vais chez Ernest. Je dois honorer la promesse que je lui ai faite. »

Sur le chemin vers Pemberton, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tentant au maximum d'éviter LE sujet. Puis, finalement, John se lança.

« Vous allez partir quelques temps sur la nouvelle Athos dès que nous serons rentrés sur Atlantis ? »

« Oui, je veux que Kanaan voie son fils. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils sont séparés. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et puis, lui et moi avons des choses à régler » fit Teyla en regardant droit devant elle.

John ne répondit pas. Une chaleur diffuse naquit au creux de son ventre. En cet instant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : arrêter le pick up sur le bas côté et embrasser l'athosienne à pleine bouche, la caresser, humer l'odeur de sa peau. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il fit une petite embardée sur la portion de route adjacente avant de corriger sa direction. Teyla sourit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bed and breakfast de Lily Campbell. Ernest était sorti pour les accueillir. A la vue de son ami indien, John senti t monter en lui un sentiment de culpabilité. On l'avait contraint à mentir à Ernest au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à son neveu. Lui et ses acolytes avaient bien enlevé Amélia, Teyla et Jennifer afin de trouver la grotte du Mont Black Tusk mais ils avaient été rattrapés et s'étaient enfuis en abandonnant leurs otages. Ils avaient réussi à échapper aux autorités. En collaboration avec l'armée américaine, l'armée canadienne avait toutefois voulu vérifier la véracité des faits et examinait la montagne.

Le pire était quand Ernest se fondait en excuses auprès de Teyla et de Sheppard pour ce que son neveu avait fait.

Lily apporta quelques cookies sur la table.

« Comment va Rodney ? » demanda la vieille femme.

« Il accuse le coup, comme nous tous. Le décès de May a été plutôt inattendu. »

« Et puis après ce que vous a fait vivre Zack… » fit Ernest alors que Lily et lui baissait une fois de plus la tête.

« Ernest, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre neveu. »

« Ne parlons plus de ça voulez-vous ? »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. D'ailleurs, je suis venu pour vous remettre quelque chose qui vous appartient. »

John tendit la main vers le vieil indien et lorsqu'il ouvrit les doigts, le médaillon scintillait de sa douche lueur bleutée.

« John… » balbutia Ernest en saisissant l'artefact.

« Je vous avais promis que je vous le rendrais. »

Le vieil homme serra fort l'objet dans sa main et sourit au militaire.

« Merci » fit-il en posant l'objet sur son cœur.

« Merci à vous Ernest et prenez-en soin.» répliqua Sheppard.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Thomas ? C'est joli non ? »

« Thomas McKay… Ouais… En tous cas, il lui faudra un prénom bien viril ! Thomas c'est bien, ou Albert… ou Philip… »

Jennifer se mit à rire.

« Ou John… c'est vrai que c'est pas si mal. John McKay, ça fait héros de western je trouve… Mais surtout tu ne dis pas à Sheppard que j'aime bien ce prénom ! » s'exclama le scientifique.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le sofa de la chambre de Jennifer. La Cité d'Atlantis s'éveillait à peine. Une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonçait déjà. Rodney posa sa main sur le ventre à présent légèrement rebondi de sa compagne.

« Bientôt je vais devenir énorme ! » lança-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« ça tombe bien, j'adore les femmes énormes ! » répliqua McKay en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Jennifer.

« Et si c'est une fille ? »

« Une fille ? Oh… »

« Oui, une fille Rodney ! Ça t'embêterait à ce point ? » commença la doctoresse sur un ton un peu contrarié.

« Non ! Non pas du tout ! Une fille ! Bien sûr ! C'est bien les filles ! Marie Curie…Marcia Keith… »

« Rodney ! Cet enfant n'est pas encore né et tu le vois déjà en scientifique ! »

« Ou médecin… mathématicien à la limite… »

La jeune femme ne releva pas.

« Si c'est une fille j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu l'appeler… Elisabeth. »

Rodney la regarda et lui sourit.

« Elisabeth McKay. Ça sonne très bien » fit-il

« Elisabeth Marylin McKay » ajouta Jennifer avec jouant avec une mèche de cheveu du scientifique.

Rodney resta un moment silencieux, le regard dans le vague. Puis, il inspira profondément et se remit à fanfaronner.

« Ou alors généticienne, c'est pas mal ça aussi ? »

Jennifer lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser. Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce que la poche de Rodney se mette à vibrer. Il en retira son oreillette, et l'activa.

« Ici McKay ! » lança-t-il sur un ton énervé.

_« Rodney, ici Radeck… »_

« Ah, Zelenka, vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi depuis que je suis revenu sur Atlantis ! »

_« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez tenu à vérifier tout le travail fait en votre absence ! Alors mes dossiers sont prêts, je vous en prie ! »_

Jennifer avait profité de l'occasion pour lui mordiller malicieusement le lobe de l'oreille. Puis, avec un sourire qui en disait long, elle passa à califourchon sur les genoux de Rodney dont la température corporelle se mit soudain à monter en flèche…

« Oui, euh… Zelenka… Je vais passer tout à l'heure… » balbutia-t-il.

_« Ah non Rodney ! Vous passez maintenant ! Je vous attends depuis une heure déjà ! »_

Jennifer s'était à présent attaquée à la fermeture éclair du pantalon de McKay après avoir retiré son propre T-shirt.

« Radeck…là, je suis plutôt…occupé… »

Jennifer saisit le visage de Rodney et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant son corps brûlant contre son torse.

_« Et on peut savoir qu'est-ce qui vous occupe tant ? » hurla presque le tchèque._

« Je…woaw… alors ça c'est….. »

Son pantalon avait traversé la pièce et atterri sur le lit. Le soutien-gorge de Jennifer aussi.

_« McKay ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »_

« TRES BIEN Radeck ! Je vous jure que je passe tout à l'heure… Là, pour l'instant je travaille sur un réacteur à naquadah au bord de l'explosion… »

C'est ainsi que la conversation s'acheva laissant Radeck Zelenka plus que perplexe, debout au milieu de son laboratoire.

OooooooooooooooO

Sa peau était si douce, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Son corps souple et musclé, sa bouche sucrée… Comment avait-il pu s'en passer depuis tout ce temps. Leur étreinte devint plus fiévreuse quand il la bascula sur le lit. Ils ne portaient déjà plus aucuns vêtements. Leurs peaux incandescentes, semblaient vouloir se nourrir l'une de l'autre. Elle haletait tandis qu'il se mit à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alors, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille du militaire, l'emprisonnant dans un cercle puissant. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec délectation. Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. D'un hochement de tête subtil accompagné d'un sourire, l'athosienne l'invita à venir en elle. Alors, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Leurs souffles se synchronisèrent tout comme leurs mouvements. Leurs muscles se tendirent, alors que le plaisir montait… Teyla plaqua brusquement ses mains sur le dos de John en gémissant. L'extase était proche pour tous les deux, le gouffre s'ouvrait…

« Colonel Sheppard! »

La voix feutrée d'Evan Lorne qui tambourinait à la porte le réveilla en sursaut. John avait l'impression d'avoir saisi à pleines mains un câble à haute tension. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il regarda dans le lit à côté de lui. Vide. Evidemment.

« Désolé si je vous réveille mais Mr Woolsey m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attendait illico dans son bureau ! »

Le militaire, les yeux rivés au plafond tentait de calmer les battements anarchiques de son pauvre cœur.

« Message reçu major ! » s'écria-t-il avant d'entendre les pas de son subordonné qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

Bon sang ! Quel rêve… Sheppard inspira un bon coup et passa ses mains sur son visage. Visiblement, il allait devoir aller prendre une bonne douche froide…

OoooooooooooooO

La porte de la chambre d'Amélia s'ouvrit. Ronon entra dans la pièce avec dans les mains, un plateau couvert de victuailles.

« Ronon ! Où as-tu dégoté tout ça ! » s'écria la technicienne encore allongée sur le lit.

« Je connais bien le gars qui gère les stocks du mess. »

Il déposa le plateau près de la jeune femme et subit avec ravissement les multiples baisers qu'elle déposa un peu partout sur son visage.

« Des croissants ! Du café ! Je suis définitivement follement amoureuse de toi Ronon Dex! » lança-t-elle en croquant à pleine dent dans une viennoiserie.

« ça me va ! » répliqua-t-il en l'imitant.

Amélia s'assit en tailleur pour faire face au satédien. Elle savourait son petit-déjeuner quand tout à coup, elle le remarqua presque par hasard.

« Ronon… »

« Quoi…» fit le satédien la bouche pleine.

Amélia le fixait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'émotion palpable.

« Tu l'as retiré ? »

Amélia était en train de fixer les cheveux du satédien et plus exactement la mèche qui hier encore, portait un anneau d'argent. Ronon regarda alors la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

« Il était temps. » furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Amélia posa alors sa main sur la joue de Ronon et approcha son visage du sien.

« Tu n'y étais pas obligé tu sais… »

« Je sais. »

OoooooooooooooO

Sheppard frappa à la porte du bureau de Richard Woolsey. Le dirigeant l'invita à entrer.

« Alors John ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Agitée on va dire… »

« Ah oui, moi aussi. »

John eu soudain en tête une image mentale qu'il préféra vite chasser de son esprit…

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de ruminer contre le C.I.S » maugréa Woolsey.

« Oui…. C'est ça… le C.I.S …. Moi aussi… »

Sauf que le C.I.S de Sheppard avait plutôt des seins à tomber et une peau hâlée et parfumée.

« J'ai lu votre compte-rendu sur l'entretien que vous avez eu avec eux au SGC. Ils n'ont pas été tendres avec vous… »

« Le général O'Neill m'a soutenu, comme d'habitude. Ils ont eu seulement du mal à comprendre que l'on fasse passer la vie d'un soldat avant la protection de leur fichu site Ancien. Alors Jack leur a rappelé deux ou trois missions de SG1 où le C.I.S avait cru bon de rajouter son grain de sel et où ça avait failli mal tourner… »

Woolsey soupira.

« Et vous Richard ? A Washington ? »

« Et bien, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles. Mais je m'y étais préparé. Le chef du C.I.S sur place, Conrad Edwards, a été très éloquent concernant , je le cite, « mon incompétence avérée concernant le commandement de cette base »… Le Président a eu droit à tous les détails de votre périple au Canada ! Heureusement pour moi, c'est un homme avisé et juste. Je m'en suis sorti avec un regard noir de sa part, manière de conforter Edwards dans sa position. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours à la tête d'Atlantis et nous avons un nouveau site à explorer ! »

« Et concernant Todd ? »

Le visage de Woolsey se rembrunit.

« Eh bien, statu quo. »

« Richard, grâce à lui, Banks est en vie… »

« Et vous proposez quoi ? Qu'on lui fournisse un condamné à mort pour le nourrir et le remercier de ses bons services ? »

Sheppard ne répondit pas. Le sujet était délicat.

« Le docteur Keller a repris ses travaux sur la génothérapie sensée annihiler totalement le besoin des Wraiths de se nourrir d'humains… »

« Quand elle sera au point et sans risque pour lui, Todd sera le premier à en bénéficier. »

Sheppard approuva.

« Au fait, Richard, je ne vous ai pas remercié pour nous avoir envoyé ce jumper malgré les risques que vous preniez… » fit Sheppard en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je vous en prie » répondit Woolsey en se replongeant à nouveau dans ses rapports de mission.

OooooooooooooO

« C'est génial ! L'équipe d'exploration a ramené la console ici et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert de l'effondrement ! Avec un peu de chance et après deux ou trois modifications, je pourrais la remettre en marche à l'aide d'un générateur à naquadah ! » lança McKay.

Puis il mordit joyeusement dans sa part de pudding.

« Peut-être que nous en apprendrons plus sur les Dyloniens et les autre sites ? » ajouta Jennifer.

Le mess était plein à craquer. De nombreux scientifiques du SGC avaient établi leurs quartiers ici afin d'aider à terminer l'exploration de la cité. Depuis cinq ans que les lieux avaient été occupés à nouveau, Atlantis n'avait pas encore révélé tous ses mystères.

Un groupe de quatre jeunes femmes assises derrière Ronon gloussaient comme des adolescentes en jetant des regards furtifs mais explicites vers le satédien. Elles appartenaient semble-t-il au département archéologie.

« Je crois que vous avez des admiratrices encore moins discrètes que d'habitude Chewie ! »

Ronon, leva la tête de son assiette, se tourna carrément vers elles et leur réserva son regard le plus ténébreux. La tablée entière vira au cramoisi.

« Amélia ne vient pas manger avec nous ? » demanda Jennifer.

« Elle avait pas mal de travail à rattraper ce matin » fit Ronon « mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

La jeune femme repéra aussi que John était bien plus silencieux que d'habitude. Teyla était partie sur Athos depuis cinq jours à présent. Torren était avec elle. Elle avait voulu rejoindre Kanaan et prendre des nouvelles de son peuple. Elle s'était un peu confiée à Jennifer avant de partir et apparemment elle comptait bien avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le père de son fils. Elle avait prévu de clarifier la situation et de lui parler également de John. Après tout, Kanaan et elle n'était pas réellement mariés… La doctoresse espérait que son amie reviendrait avec l'esprit apaisé…

Alors que les discussions et les rires avaient repris de plus belle à l'arrière, Amélia fit son apparition dans la salle. Elle fit un discret signe de la main en direction des atlantes et commença à garnir son plateau repas au self. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre leur table quand Chuck déboula devant elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Amy ! C'est super que tu soies revenue ! J'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé ! Dis donc ! Il faut que tu me racontes ça en détail ! C'est terrible ! Tu vas bien au moins ? Pas de séquelles ? Parce que quand même, mourir et être ressuscitée par un Wraith, c'est pas rien ! Et sinon, ton programme pour la porte de la tour ouest est génialissime ! Tu dois me montrer comment… »

On ne l'arrêtait plus. Amélia, les bras chargés, lui sourirait poliment sans pouvoir placer un mot. Elle aimait bien Chuck. Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle et il était vraiment très gentil. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes de monologue non stop de la part de son collègue, la jeune femme lança un regard désespéré en direction de Ronon. C'est alors que Rodney crut bon d'ajouter :

« Dites, ce gars là qui bosse avec Amélia, vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemble au docteur Callahan ? Vous savez, le médecin de l'hôpital de Whistler ? Charmant, ce docteur, en plus… et … AïE ! »

Jennifer venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ? »

Bizarrement, Le satédien regarda Chuck avec un petit sourire en coin. Puis, soudain, il se leva.

« Ronon… Sang froid et courtoisie… » lança Sheppard sur un ton amusé en regardant son ami se diriger droit vers le duo de techniciens.

Quand Ronon Dex se déplaçait dans une pièce, étrangement, le volume sonore de l'endroit baissait d'un cran et les yeux se braquaient sur lui. Il avait fini par s'y habituer…

« Tiens Ronon ! » s'exclama Amélia, trop heureuse de pouvoir stopper un instant le flot de paroles de son collègue.

Chuck afficha brusquement une mine déçue.

« Ronon ! Comment ça va ? » enchaina-il sans enthousiasme.

Alors, sans un mot, l'ex-runner se saisit du plateau d'Amélia et le déposa sur une table voisine. Et là, devant l'assemblée entière qui s'arrêta net de manger, il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et lui donna un long et tendre baiser.

Un silence de mort se fit dans le mess. La mâchoire de Chuck manqua de se décrocher. Le quatuor féminin d'archéologues de la table de derrière se figea.

Sheppard, Jennifer et Rodney se regardèrent avec un sourire.

« Je le trouve beaucoup plus zen qu'avant, vous ne trouvez pas John ? » s'exclama Rodney en sirotant sa tasse de café.

Puis, Ronon récupéra le plateau d'Amélia et prit la jeune femme un peu gênée mais ravie par la main.

« Bonne journée Chuck ! » lança la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Cerné par les conversations qui avaient repris et dont le sujet à présent était le nouveau statut d'homme casé de Ronon, Chuck, planté au milieu du mess, ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

OooooooooooooO

Rodney et Sheppard marchaient ensemble le long du couloir menant au laboratoire du canadien.

« Une petite course de voitures téléguidées McKay ? »

« Désolé John, je dois aller voir Zelenka ou alors il va faire une crise. »

« OK, bon je vais retrouver Ronon dans la salle d'entraînement alors… »

« Je croyais que vous auriez plutôt voulu voir Teyla… »

Sheppard le fixa soudain d'un air ébahi.

« Quoi ? Elle est rentrée ? »

« Apparemment depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle doit être dans ses quartiers… »

« Oh ! Bon alors, je vais peut-être passer la saluer… » fit Sheppard sur un ton faussement détaché.

« C'est ça, allez la saluer… » se moqua Rodney en continuant seul vers son labo.

OoooooooooooooO

En un rien de temps, John se retrouva debout devant la porte de la chambre de l'athosienne. Il inspira profondément mais n'arrivait pas à se décider à frapper. Elle revenait d'Athos. Elle avait vu Kanaan. Une bonne centaine de scénarios différents tourbillonnaient dans sa tête quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un peu surpris, le militaire se retrouva nez à nez avec Teyla.

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous attendez sans bouger devant ma porte ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu moqueur.

« Euh… non, je… je viens d'arriver… Je venais voir si votre voyage s'était bien passé… Enfin si tout allait bien… »

Le trouble du militaire l'amusa.

« Eh bien, tout s'est très bien passé. Torren est resté quelques jours avec son père sur Athos. Mon peuple s'en sort à merveille. Les récoltes sont finies et elles sont excellentes cette saison. Il n'y aura pas de problème de nourriture cet hiver. »

« Bien ! La nourriture…ça c'est important » balbutia Sheppard en commençant à se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Teyla s'approcha alors de John et lui prit les mains. Le militaire se figea instantanément. Les yeux de l'athosienne plongèrent dans les siens.

« Kanaan et moi avons beaucoup parlé et nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion : notre couple est terminé mais nous restons bien sûr des amis. Et nous ferons tout notre possible pour que notre fils soit heureux. »

Sheppard soupira en baissant les yeux. Alors Teyla posa les mains sur ses joues et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Délicatement, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que John passait ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« Nous allons pouvoir peut-être passer à l'étape suivante John Sheppard… » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« J'espère juste que ce n'est pas encore un rêve » répondit le militaire tandis que Teyla verrouillait la porte de la chambre.

-FIN-


End file.
